John & Margaret: Coming Home With Me
by FaithBelieve
Summary: THIS FANFIC IS OFFICIALLY PUBLISHED AND NOW AVAILABLE ON AMAZON! MORE DRAMA, MORE INTIMACY, MORE REVELATIONS! This is a continuation of John Thornton and Margaret Hale's story right after the credits stop rolling. Their romance and struggles continues.
1. Part 1 Her Mr Thornton

UPDATE: **100+ reviews...ALL POSITIVE**! Thank you! I took your advice...and I did it! I officially **published John & Margaret: Coming Home With Me**! I have added so much to the storyline and more "raised eyebrows" and "jaw dropping" moments. Yes, more intimacy as well. I went from 55,000 words to 83,000+ words.

You can find it on Amazon for print and Kindle and at Smashwords for other types of downloads!

**Thank you for all your encouragement! I know you will think it is so much better!**

**MY INTRODUCTION IN THE BOOK**

Dear Readers –

It was a few years back when I first heard about BBC's adaptation of Elizabeth Gaskell's classic, _North & South_. In reading the online reviews, virtually all of which were positive, I had to see it without delay.

It being quite late at night, I endeavored to find the entire four episodes—233 minutes worth—available online to download in short ten to twelve minute segments each. Once I started watching, the characters captivated me, endearing each into my heart. I could not stop.

Several hours later (slow internet connection), I reached that breathtaking reunion of John and Margaret at the train station. The used tissues piled up as I replayed the scene repeatedly; it was the most sincere and genuinely romantic four minutes and fifty seconds I had ever viewed in my lifetime. I have yet to see one to come even remotely close to replacing it.

Like most viewers, my heart sank when the credits began to roll right after. I wanted more of John Thornton and Margaret Hale's story! That day (for it was daylight when I finished), I went out for the sole purpose of finding and purchasing my own copy. It remains the top on my list as the most "DVD worthy" movies in my vast collection.

Some time after, I learned of a new writing genre called Fan Fiction. This is where amateur fiction authors write continuations of their favorite characters in literature, movie, and television productions. Inspired, I authored a rough draft of _John & Margaret – Coming Home With Me_ on a period drama blog. After its completion, I posted it on a Fan Fiction site where readers are able to write reviews. Except for the mention of the grammatical errors and misspellings, out of over 100 reviews, **all ****were positive**.

Some of the reviews suggested that I publish my fiction. I do love writing, especially the dialogue, and there was much more I wanted to add to my Fan Fiction. Moreover, I have read many of the other attempts to continue with their story and found that the true essence of the characters were rarely captured, leaving me either extremely dissatisfied or disappointed.

With self-publishing hitting an all time high in the Fan Fiction genre, I set upon publishing my continuing story of John and Margaret; thereby, making it much improved, with an enriched plot adding more twists and turns, tears, deep sighs and smiles. As I finished the last chapters, I knew that I have done well when I found used tissues, once again, littering the floor and me sobbing out, "Oh my…they're gonna love that!"

I hope you enjoy my laborious work of love.

With warmest regards,

Mary Jo Schrauben

**NOW A TEASER**

**From Chapter 2:**

Margaret lost interest in the passing scenery and turned her head enough to glance shyly at the man next to her. She caught only the lower half of his face. He must have noticed her looking because his mouth upturned into a grin. A wave of awkwardness of what to say or how to act caused her to bow her head to stare at his hand clasping hers.

The same hand moved up to direct her face up to his. His striking blue eyes met hers causing her lose her breath.

She never had been this close to him. Previously, his eyes seemed to cast a stormy indigo that often matched his mood. In the light of the cabin, his facial features changed considerably; his face became softened and youthful. Believing him handsome before, she now clearly saw that he was striking as well.

"What are you thinking?" he asked while his thumb glided over her slightly opened mouth.

His touch coupled with his voice exuded warmth and tenderness, which she had yet to familiarize herself with.

"Your black leather gloves," she answered.

"My gloves? I mislaid them some time ago."

"No, you didn't…I mean, I have them." His questioning look invited her to continue. "You left them behind that day," sounding apologetic she clarified, "the day I refused you."

He took in a deep intake of breath. Margaret knew she was stirring up unpleasant memories.

"I had every intention of returning them but they seem to have found a place in my bedside table." She looked down a little embarrassed with the confession. "It doesn't make any sense me keeping them. I believe that I didn't like you at that time."

"You had me convinced."

"I never wanted to cause you pain John. I wanted to take back many of my actions and words."

He took her hand into his. "That is the first time you called me by my Christian name."

"I daresay you grow tired of hearing Mr Thornton, Mr Thornton."

"From your lips, it is a caress no matter what context it is said. As for those two days, I have regrets as well. Can we put it behind us, Miss Hale?" he asked, putting emphasis on her formal name.

"Gladly and if you are asking for permission, I give it."

John leaned in close. "Maggie," he crooned while smoothing his jaw softly across her check, "why keep the gloves?"

He watched for her reaction and became pleased by what he saw; she beamed. In his dreams, he addressed her affectionately in that manner. Speaking it for the first time in reality gave him the confirmation of their togetherness. Margaret was now _his_ Maggie.

Recovering from the intimacy of his question, she found her voice to answer.

"I confess I am a miserable thief who is not sorry. There must have been something wanting. Then in London," she said wistfully with her head bowing, "when I realized what I'd done in refusing you, I found myself clinging to the gloves like a priceless treasure. That is when I knew."

"You loved me?"

She nodded. "I wanted to return to Milton…and to you."

"Now that is irony working," he spoke with amusement. "Which brings up the next question. Mind you, I'm not fishing for compliments, merely understanding."

"Ask me anything and I will be truthful."

"What changed?"

She rested her head on his shoulder, "I found that you had all the qualities of the man I needed from the start. Unfortunately—"

"You said you were going to be truthful," he snickered.

Raising her head, she looked at him with forged annoyance. "Would you allow me finish Mr Thornton?"

"I'd like to hear you get yourself out of this one Miss Hale."

"As I was saying...unfortunately, you disguised these qualities exceedingly well. I believe it is unconsciously done." Laying her head back on him she continued, "They only began to reveal themselves after it was too late. You captured my attention but all too slowly captured my heart."

"Someday you'll have to tell me of these qualities because I don't know them myself."

"If you like, I will speak of one now."

"And what is that?"

Tilting her head up, his neck turned down, brought their faces close that breathing mingled.

"Your passion is often mistaken for anger…or ungentlemanly behaviour. I find that it is excusable now, at least in my eyes."

"If that be the case, I am, indeed, a deeply passionate man."

"After this day, I can confir—"

John did not allow her finish as he took her mouth heartily, trailing up he kissed the bridge of her nose and then her forehead whereon he rested his head, satisfied in providing the passion she accused him of having.

Margaret released a deep gratifying sigh as muscles relaxed throughout her body. Only minutes before this man had her feeling shy and awkward. That had all gone.

Arm around her waist, he squeezed her closer to his side, enough that his fingers were able to touch the buttons on her coat. He locked her intimately to himself, which she cared not if the key was lost forever.

His head cradled hers and she heard him whisper her name against her forehead as if to test the sound of it again.

As a child, she disliked Frederick calling her Maggie but hearing it from John, in his low, soothing baritone voice; he sanctified her as his cherished own.

Breaking the respite, he asked her when her feelings had changed for him.

"I believe when I handed over father's Plato and thought I'd never see you again. There was such a sharp feeling of loss in leaving you." Her face took on a pained expression. "It continued and then after some weeks in London I began to understand that it wasn't only my father that I was mourning but loss of the man I loved as well."

Her admission struck at his heart and his entire being. She could not have known how seeing her for what he believed to be the last time, had crippled him emotionally.

John tried to keep in control but the turmoil raging inside tore at him. As Margaret and her aunt readied themselves to leave, he slipt away to battle his emotions privately. He would not watch her go!

Only seconds later did his resolve shatter. Like a powerful magnet, the ache of never seeing her beautiful face again brought him to stand rigidly on the large delivery dock.

Agonizingly he watched her walk to the waiting carriage; frustration chewed at him because he could only see the back of her. So much so, that as she climbed into the carriage he willed her to look back at him. He needed her to see him and give him a shard of hope that she cared even the slightest. He vowed that if she turned, he would find some way to have a part in her life.

When that did not happen and the carriage disappeared into the snowy distance, the complete emptiness without her settled in like a starvation and a big part of him died.

Now he learnt that it had been the same for her but perhaps, not with as much intensity.

Margaret pulled out of his embrace and affirmed, "Your mother once accused me of not knowing the man that I refused, and I said that she was right. I suffered because of it." Her hand gingerly reached up and touched his rough, whiskered face. "I over-idealized the south and held the north in contempt for not being the same. I reserved much of that contempt for you because you defended it so."

John's eyes fixated on hers not believing what he was hearing.

Dropping her hand, she concluded, "I was mistaken about everything."

"Margaret, look at me." When she would not he made her by placing his hand on her far cheek and directing her attention back to him. "Your world collided with mine, not mine with yours until this morning when I placed myself there in Helstone. If I had taken the time to learn about where you came from, I would have understood and been gentler…kinder. I am the one who is at fault here." He got a faraway look and muttered, "It would have been different if I'd seen it from your—"

"We're here now," she interrupted softly, "and by God's grace been given another chance. I am determined to not let it pass me by." Her eyes rose demurely to his. "That is why I am on this train with you."

"You'll have me?"

Her delicate lips curved up into a modest smile. "I daresay, Mr Thornton, that you know the answer."

"I do Miss Hale, but I'll ask for it all the same." His eyes focused on her lips to watch for her reply.

"Then sir, my answer is yes."

John's chest pounded out his elation. Looking deeply into her eyes, he brought her face forward and shared his joy by joining their mouths. He wound his arm her waist, while his other hand moved up and found the back of her head, pressing it more into his possession, kissing her powerfully.

Every nerve under his skin registered every contact with her from the cool tips of the pins that held her hair in place, soft brush of eyelashes, and the smooth pearl buttons of her striped over coat.

Before Margaret Hale came into his life, he was a rock, solidly built and unbreakable. Pleasant feelings rarely surfaced. From the first moment his iced-blue eyes fell upon her face, she began chipping away at him.

John's hands slipt to the sides of her arms as he broke to see if what he was feeling had been imagined. Moisture filled eyes roamed her face and then down her frame. Hoarsely he asked, "Are you real?"

Her mouth went to answer but no words came out. He drew her back into his arms and confessed, "I needed you, Maggie."

As God breathed life into man, this woman breathed life back into him. In the span of less than an hour, he experienced more exhilaration, harmony, contentment, and being wanted as a man than he had in years. The magnitude of all these joys crashed down upon him crushing the remaining pieces of rock into dust.

**END OF TEASER**

**Part 01 Her Mr. Thornton**

The rhythmic and steady clanging of the train's steel disks on the tracks could not keep pace with Margaret's racing heart as she gazed out of the window at the passing landscape. Her lips still tingled slightly from the kisses of the man that now sat so intimately next to her, thigh touching thigh and his warm hand covering hers.

Outwardly her countenance gave the appearance of poised serenity but inwardly the enormity of what just occurred was slowly registering like an incoming thunderstorm, gaining strength and momentum with each passing minute.

With that first flash of lightening, came the thunder in the form of Mr. Thornton. The differences being, the storm had not been unwelcome and the thundering Mr. Thornton had just become _her_ Mr. Thornton.

It had been an impulsive and probably imprudent decision to leave on the north bound train with him, but she felt no regret. Regret had been a constant companion to her ever since that day she had refused him; slowly growing inside of her until she realized with great despondency that the man she rejected had become the man she loved.

For over six long months the tall, dark-suited man standing dominantly over the workings of his factory had occupied her thoughts both day and night.

Since arriving in London, she had become alarmed when the man and his deep assertive voice started to fade like a phantom into the night. Her voracious need to see him grew stronger with each passing day but there was no valid reason to go back to Milton to see him. So she suffered in silence in the knowledge that it was all her own doing in her refusal of him.

Then yesterday morning, Henry informed her of Marlborough Mills shutting down and that she had lost her tenant. Mr. Thornton had failed.

Her heart had plummeted and she had become desperately concern for him knowing what failure had done to his father. Back in the solitude of her room she cried softly for him, for Higgins and the orphans, and the other workers who once again had to find means to survive.

Then it happened. Lying on her bed with closed eyes she drifted into a snowy white void. All was silent in that void for the longest time but then an authoritarian voice cut through the silence; it was lace deeply with desolation. _Look back at me. Look back at me._ Then silence again. In the dream she turned her neck sharply in the direction of his voice while calling out to him to see only his tall, straight form slowly fading in the distance. Sitting up quickly in bed she had one overwhelming desire. To find him.

Minutes later she found Henry to ask for his aid and make arrangements to travel north to Milton. And then the next morning, on the train, she had convinced herself that she wanted only to reassure herself he was well and she would immediately return to London leaving Henry to speak on her behalf about becoming a silent investment partner.

To see him. To hear his voice. That would be all.

Mr. Thornton made it quite clear that his affections for her had dissipated and he would not be renewing his offer; not that she could reproach him after all that transpired. So, she never could have imagined that this day trip to Milton would change the course of her life so irrevocably and spectacularly.

[BREAK]

John had disappeared.

Margaret was besieged with a rush of concern and disappointment after seeing and talking to his mother earlier while walking the emptied floor of the mill. She didn't remember much after that; lunching with Henry, what was said and returning to the train station, boarding and the train leaving to return to London. Mr. Thornton's whereabouts and welfare occupied every aspect of her thoughts.

Henry took up her hand and patted it, "I'll come back Margaret and speak to him when he returns. I'll handle everything."

Alone. He meant he would handle everything without her. Her chance to see him again had come and gone. She gave him a forced smile and slowly pulled her hand from his and rested it on her lap as she turned her head back to look out the window.

She was in such low spirits traveling back to London that afternoon that tears were a constant threat and she had to fight to not let them fall in front of Henry. Where did he go? Was he well? What if he…no, she didn't allow herself to think of that. Would she ever see him again?

Then their south bound train came into a temporary delay to allow a northern train to pass. She was grateful to be able to escape the company of Henry for a few moments to better manage her plagued composure.

Stepping out of the train's passenger car she glanced up to see the northern train pulling up on the tracks. Brushing a tendril of hair away from her face she caught a glimpse of a man from inside a cabin's window

Her eyes did not blink and breath left her as he, the tall, evaporating phantom; clearly and suddenly materialize before her which left her in a state of such astonishment that she just couldn't acknowledge it in no other way but as a day dream.

When he had open the door to let other passengers' exit and he glanced up and saw her standing just a few feet away, disbelief immediately registered on his face as well.

Next thing she knew was that she was standing nervously before him on the boardwalk in the middle of the parallel tracks not knowing what to say or how to act. To her, it couldn't possibly be happening.

Even when he broke the stunned reunion with his deep voice and asked where she was going, she was still convinced she was seeing and talking to a figment of her imagination.

Somehow she ended up sitting closely on a bench with him. She was so aware of his arm behind her and him leaning and listening intently as she nervously tried to explain to him her reason for going to Milton.

Unable to show him her face in fear he would read her overwhelming range of emotions in seeing him, she nervously stared down at her fingers fumbling with the hedge rose he had given her.

She had started to stumble over words as she watched in amazement as his hand appeared before her lowered eyes and took hold of hers. It was that touch of his hand that jolted her to into the realization that the phantom was truly flesh and blood. He was real and he was here with her now.

The flood of emotions she had hoarded inside erupted causing her to take up his hand and put it to her lips. This small gesture spoke of everything that was in her heart to say.

What followed, his adoring look as she coyly raised her eyes to his face and felt his hand gently cup her cheek as his lips descending in on hers, was the seconds that would define the rest of her life.

As his strong lips moved over hers in his silent declaration of his feelings for her she knew that she never wanted to be far from him again.


	2. Part 2 The Black Leather Gloves

**Part 2: The Black Leather Gloves**

She lost interest in the passing landscape and she dropped her eyes to her lap where his hand held hers. At that same moment his other hand had gently lifted her delicate jaw and directed her face to his. His striking blue eyes met hers causing her lose her breath.

She had never been this close to him and previously, his eyes were always a dark stormy indigo that often matched his mood. But the light in the cabin lighten and softened them as well as his face considerably. Margaret knew he was handsome but now she saw closely that he was strikingly as well.

He spoke in a low voice that she had yet to familiarize herself with him using. A voice laced with gentleness and warmth. His thumb gently glided over her slightly opened mouth, "What are you thinking?"

"Strangely…of your black leather gloves."

He gave her a surprised look, "My gloves? I misplaced them a long time ago."

"No, you didn't…I mean, I have them in my possession." His questioning look invited her to continue, "You left them behind that day." Sounding very apologetic, "That day I refused you."

He took in a deep breath as he wasn't prepared to be reminded of that painful day but he kept silent as she added timidly, "I still have them. I had every intention of returning them but…they seem to have found a spot in my bedside table." She looked down a little embarrassed with the confession, "It doesn't make any sense me keeping them." Raising her head she added in a hesitant voice, "I really believe that I dislike you very much at that time."

The corner of his lip rose slightly, "You had me convinced."

"But John, I never wanted to cause you pain. I…I wanted so badly to take back some of the words and actions of those two days."

Her speaking his Christian name for the first time rushed over him like a soft caress. John knew she was talking about the riot the previous day and he touched her arm as if to reassure her, "We both have regrets during that time Margaret." Changing the subject suddenly, he asked, "Why do you think you kept the gloves?"

"As much as I thought I disliked you, there must have been something deep down that wanted to have a part of you with me. I can't explain it. Then with each passing day thereafter, that want grew into something altogether different."

"You loved me then?"

"Eventually yes."

"When did you know you loved me?"

"It had to be when I handed over father's Plato to you and realizing that I would never see you again." Margaret didn't notice his body flinch slightly as she continued, "There was such a sharp pain in leaving you. I was so unacquainted to such feelings. Again, I didn't understand it." Her face took on a pained expression, "That pain continued and then after a couple weeks in London I suddenly understood. I wasn't just mourning the loss of my father…I was also mourning the loss of the man I was in loved with."

Her admission struck at his heart and his entire being and he couldn't help pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly; releasing a deep masculine sigh. She couldn't have known how seeing her that day for what he believed also was to be the last time had crippled him emotionally as well.

He agonizingly recalled how he watched her climb into the carriage and he willing her to look back at him and give him a shard of hope that she cared even the slightest for him.

He had vowed that if she did look back that he would follow her to London and let providence decide his fate as well as the mills. When that didn't happen, she didn't look back, and the carriage slowly disappeared into the snowy distance, the complete emptiness without her settled in like a starvation and a big part of him seem to have died that day. Now he knew that it had been the same for her.

She pulled away and spoke, "Your mother once accused me of not knowing the man that I had refused and she was right. I suffered because of it." Her hand gingerly reached up and touched his rough, whiskered cheek. Shaking her head slightly she continued, "It seemed such an impossibility that I would get a second chance but if God's grace granted me another opportunity, I wouldn't make that mistake again." Her eyes rose demurely to his, "This is why I am on this train with you now."

"You accept me then?"

Her delicate lips curved up, "I have a feeling Mr. Thornton that you know that answer to that question but ask if you wish for it to be confirmed."

Eagerly he took her face into his hands and looking deeply into her beautiful doe-eyes, "I must hear you say it." His eyes focused on her lips, "Margaret Hale, will you consent to be my wife?"

"Yes Mr. Thornton." She replied plainly.

Her simple answer was rewarded quickly with his mouth on hers. He didn't hold anything back this time as his hand found the back of her head and pressed her more into his possession of her lips and his arm wound around her tiny waist and drew her closely to him. His passionate command of her senses left her trembling.

After a few ardent moments, he broke away and his hands slipped to the sides of her arms. She watched as his eyes roam her face and then her frame and Margaret saw moisture welling up in his eyes as he whispered hoarsely with emotion, "Are you real?" He drew her tightly back into his arms, "Don't be another dream."

Margaret's heart swelled and returned his embrace, "I could ask the same of you, John," she whispered back thinking of the disappearing phantom. Lightly she kissed the underside of his strong jaw and neck, "Does this feel real to you?"

She felt him take in a deep intake of breath at her bold move. Faintly she heard him whisper her name and continued to hold each other.

Then she suddenly remembered. Fredrick and that night.

She slowly drew out of his embrace reluctantly and looked up at him, "John, I need to explain to you about that night at the train station…the man…"

"Your brother?"

"You know about Fredrick? How did…"

"Higgins asked after you on the last day at the mill and he thought you may have gone to Spain to be with your brother. He mentioned his troubles with the law and him being in Milton at that time of your mother's passing. I knew immediately that was your brother with you that night."

"When I was questioned about that man's death…"

"Leonards."

"Yes, and you knew I was being dishonest and yet you still..."

His eyebrow raised as he finished her statement, "…loved you very deeply."

"You had me induced to believe otherwise." She whispered as his words echoed in her mind. _I hope you realize that any foolish passion for you on my part is entirely over. I'm looking to the future._

He knew what she was speaking of and he immediately felt ashamed, "I lashed out at you Margaret. He was in your arms and I wasn't." Raising her hand he kissed it tenderly, "My anger and jealously was mainly directed at him. As for you, day and night you haunted me and I just wanted to get you out of my head and heart."

Thinking of his treatment of her, "It was nothing that I deserved. I should have trusted and confided in you."

A look of incredulous crossed his face and then his temper flared. Grabbing hold of her arms he commanded her attention, "You had no reason to trust me! You did nothing wrong! I judged you and lectured you harshly when it wasn't my place to do so. I will not allow you to reproach your conduct. It is as it should have been as a loyal and loving sister protecting her brother."

He dropped his hands from her arms and turned his face away from her.

Margaret wasn't alarmed and knew that his anger was directed at himself. She heard a deep sigh of resignation from him and he reached over and took her hand again in silent apology. Nothing more was said for a few awkward moments.

She thought that perhaps he was thinking of Fredrick's involvement in the man's death. To be sure, he wouldn't ask her any further questions on the circumstances of the man's death because of her.

Wanting to tell him everything, she volunteered to relate the history of her brother's troubles, his return to see his dying mother, the scuffle with Leonards and her assurance that Fredrick had nothing to do with his death. He seemed relieved to hear it and thanked her for trusting him with the complete details of her brother's history.

"John, please allow me to say this for I have wanted for a long time to do so." With tears slowly falling now she took up his hand and clasped it to her, "Thank you. Not only did you protect me by not disclosing my deception but you saved my brother as well. He was able to escape. We will forever be grateful to you."

Taking out a handkerchief from a side pocket he wiped the tears away, "Maggie." He whispered, "Don't thank me. I am ashamed of my treatment of you after that night. I didn't want to listen and set out determined to be indifferent. Forgive me for not believing…"

She disliked being called Maggie in the past by her brother but the sound of it coming from John was equivalent to a tender kiss from his lips, "Yes John, I will forgive you gladly,' she interrupted with a glint in her eyes, "if you will forgive me for not returning your gloves."

Margaret watched for the first time the man that she loved, now without any shred of doubt, light up in a full brilliant smile which just made her gasp.

It was remarkable that she had only really known his frowns, disapproving and stoic expressions. And yet, somehow she knew that this didn't portray the real John Thornton inside and she still fell in love with the man despite his generally negative disposition.

She was about to relay to him her observation when he spoke, "The gloves are yours as well as my whole heart."

She smiled and picked up his hand, "Well unfortunately they are fitted only for these hands so they will be returned directly but as for your heart, I gladly will hold it dearly next to my own."

He brought the back of her hand up to his lips as she continued, "And John, I am quite relieved to find that you have teeth and they are not rotting away. I could get very use to seeing that handsome smile of yours more often."

John's deep laughter echoed in the cabin and before he could respond she teased, "Oh and you can laugh too! I am in all amazement."

After a moment, John controlled his mirth and placed his hand behind on the nape of her neck and drew her face close to his whispering, "You found out my secret and I must ask for you to keep it safe otherwise my reputation as an unfeeling master will be compromised. Will you do that for me?"

Margaret nodded, "Yes, as long as you don't hide your secret from me."

"That is easy enough since you are most likely the only reason why I am capable of smiling. I am also relieved that you find some part of me handsome and I am not a total unsightly ogre."

"I have always found you handsome John Thornton, even with your tough exterior. Would you be surprised to know that I was even envious of the attention Miss Latimer was receiving from you?"

"You were jealous?"

"Yes I believe I felt it profoundly at Fanny's wedding."

"Even back then!"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Then yes, but now…" he closed the gap between their mouths and lightly kissed her lips and pulled back a hair's breath away and whispered, "…I am a believer."


	3. Part 3 A Battle Won with a Miracle

**Part 3: A Battle Won with a Miracle  
**  
The trip back to Milton had been longer than usual with a number of unscheduled delays and daylight had since passed away into night. John saw that they would shortly be coming into Milton's train station and wished that the train would just continue on and never stop.

A contentment that he had not felt in months, even years, stole over him as the woman to whom was only that morning an unrealized cherished dream was now sleeping peacefully in the crook of his arm and shoulder.

Her hand which had rested on his chest had fallen to his hip as the resting of her eyes had turned into a deep sleep where even the shrilling of the train's whistle could not stir her.

Still very new to him, he luxuriated in the experience of his arm wrapped around her back and hand holding the small curve of her waist. He never would have believed that he would ever have the opportunity to hold her so closely and yet, here he was. His fingers spread out to allow a more complete access to her waistline as he absorbed the warmth and feel of her.

Previously before she fell asleep, they had conversed about accumulated feelings and secrets tucked painfully inside. Together they relived the moments over the course of months that had eventually brought them to the place where there were now.

John noticed Margaret stifling a yawn from which John couldn't help but tease her about.

"Oh, am I boring you?"

Margaret blushed, "Forgive me…certainly not. It is just that I slept very little last night and with the emotions of this morning and turn of events this afternoon, I find myself very drained. The last thing I want to do is sleep but find I am fighting it."

"What kept you from sleeping?"

"It was all very childish…but I…I was in such a state of excitement in seeing you again but was anxious that you would be less than pleased in seeing me. So, I laid in my bed practicing what I might say to you. I found myself hitting my pillow in frustration. Nothing seemed to come out right. I was determined to find the perfect opening speech."

His eyebrow rose as he inquired, "Were you successful?"

"No. I worked on it until very early and must have drifted to sleep finally." Her eyes lifted to his, "Most likely in mid speech."

He lifted his hand and ran his thumb over her mouth never imagining her having a sleepless night because of him. "You must have had one that you favored."

She smiled lightly and nodded, "Yes, I did but you would have never had heard it because I feared your answer so much."

"Since our feelings for each other have been resolved and you practiced, can you give me your speech now?"

"Yes, I believe I can." Dramatically she sat up straight as an arrow and held out her hand to him, "Mr. Thornton, I am so very pleased to see you again." John didn't miss her emphasis on the word "very" and took her hand and she continued in a matter-in-fact tone, "I find that I was very mistaken in refusing you that first time and would ask if you would ever seek to possibly ask me again."

His hand still holding hers, he gave her an amused knowing look as he answered her in a very formal tone, "Miss Hale, I believe that the only possible answer I can give you is…"

At that he gently pulled her hand up to his shoulder and simultaneously with the other drew her to his chest. Only a little surprised sound escaped her as he took possession of her lips and kissed her so thoroughly that it had Margaret clutching tightly to his shirt's front.

The seconds were like minutes as John lifted his mouth briefly to shift his head in the other direction to allow them to both catch their breath and then he quickly recaptured her open mouth.

She never thought kissing a man would be like this and it was in her mind as a young girl to assume it would be an unpleasant part of courtship. Enjoying it wasn't something she never considered. But earlier, sitting on the bench and receiving his tender first kiss she immediately deduced that she was gratefully wrong in her innocent assessment.

Now, experiencing a different kind of the intimacy with him of a desirous powerful force equivalent to a bolt of lightning upon the earth, her body thrilled and she began to feel a great need to rebound and give some of what he gave back to him.

But he didn't let her. He was in command now and Margaret found that she had to be patient. She gladly yielded to his attentions.

Soon his firm lips began to slowly soften and masterfully brought her heart rate down to a steadier pace. Then she was able to take what she had learned and return his passion with the emergence of her own for him.

She still wasn't familiar with the amount of pressure she should apply but by the low pleased groan coming from his throat, she couldn't help but think that she was doing well and when she felt him smile on her lips, she became very pleased with her progress.

Pulling away once again to breathe he looked down into her face and grinned, "By the way, have you seen my gloves by chance?"

Margaret's lips curled up and her eyes danced at yet another little faceted of Mr. Thornton that had been unveiled to her…his sense of humor.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head under his chin and spoke sweetly, "Mr. Thornton, setting the subject of your gloves aside, I will take your actions to be a yes to the question of you once again finding me to be in your good favor."

He chuckled, "It definitely wasn't a no." His hand smoothed down her back and he tilted his head just enough to put his lips to her forehead, "But in the end it was what you did that said everything to me."

She nodded slightly to acknowledge that she knew what he spoke of. Her bring his hand to her lips while sitting on the bench. Her eyes started to moisten and she went to raise her head to speak but he put his hand on her head to keep her from doing so, "No, I like you there. Rest Maggie." After a long paused he thought to ask her, "Are you comfortable?"

He felt her let out a soft sigh and tighten her hold on him which answered his question and the cabin went quiet. Within minutes she was fast asleep.

John was exhausted too. He was accustomed to exhaustion and often he found himself slumped uncomfortably in places other than a bed because of it. Feeling her slow and steady breathing, this was one time he didn't want to succumb to it as he savored her and the light flora fragrance of her hair, still pulled up in her usual style.

His mind got slightly side-tracked. He had never seen her with her hair down. Affectionately he allowed his lips to kiss and linger on the top of her head. How often had he imagined her long soft tresses down and free for him to entangle his hands in?

His mouth curved into a faint shadow of a smile as he realized that he will soon be able to compare the real thing to his imagination. Already, just touching and holding her went beyond his every expectation and daydream. She was his and he could only just begin to believe it with her soft warm form sleeping in his arms.

Lifting his head he turned to peer out of the window into the night. His look turned serious as his mind began to focus on what laid ahead for them.

Beyond this extraordinary day, which started early morning with him boarding the southern train, he needed to start thinking of her reputation and good name.

The previous night was another one spent being haunted with longing for her. Like a caged lion, restless and wanting escape from the destitution he was feeling, he had gotten on the earliest train heading straight to Helstone. He just needed to be in the place where he knew she had been and loved.

In the tiny charming town, every sight, sound and smell reminded him of her. Within a half hour of walking he could finally understand her grief and anguish in leaving the south and relocating to Milton.

Plucking the yellow hedge rose from the bush and taking in its fragrance, he saw her face as clearly as if she was standing right before him and he had to pocket the bloom feeling it somehow kept him linked with her.

He didn't want to leave. He would have stayed longer in the small country town but years of duty and the vision of his mother's worried expression propelled him to depart on the afternoon train back to Milton. John knew that his failure had her most anxious about what it would do to him and he was feeling very guilty about leaving suddenly that morning without letting anyone know. But it was an impulse decision he would never regret.

But the impact of the day's series of decisions struck him like crashing waves on a cliff wall. What if the impulse to leave that morning never occurred? What if he left on a later train? What if he stayed in Helstone like he wanted? An involuntary tremor coursed through his body causing her to be disrupted slightly. He glanced down at her tenderly and whispered soothing words in her ear like a sweet masculine lullaby lulling her back into sleep.

Running his lips over her cheek his eyes started to moisten as his deeply buried emotions started to surface. How he loved her.

Peering once again out into the night, it occurred to him that the timing had to be perfect for their reunion to have happened. John could not wrap his mind around the phenomenon that led to the beautiful woman that was with him so willingly at that very moment. His only recourse was to accept it with all his heart and never take it and her for granted.

His thoughts returned to the days and weeks ahead. Unfortunately, marrying her right away was out of the question. The spontaneous events of this day could irrevocably harm both if he didn't take care.

He thought of her traveling alone with Henry Lennox, a man to whom he had no regard for until today when he had conceded defeat and graciously said good-bye to Margaret.

There had been no impropriety in him escorting her because the circumstances were vastly different. John was sure that it was generally understood that he was more of a business associate and brother of her cousin's husband. A friend.

Although, John knew that Lennox wanted more from her and most likely in love with her by observing his demeanor at the exposition. _You must tell them how the London break is suiting Miss Hale. Don't you think Thornton? Doesn't Miss Hale look well?_ Even then, Lennox knew it was Thornton he needed to square off with and battle for Margaret's affections.

A battle that John was almost certain that Lennox had won.

It seemed that with Margaret living in London and he, severely wounded back in Milton, Lennox would have the clear advantage and most definitely come up victorious. John had expected it to be announced at some length about their betrothal. He had avoided the newspapers because of the dread of reading it.

Now he could relate with his pain of seeing her choose another man. Yes, his opinion of Henry Lennox improved a great deal that day and would not think unwell of him for he had been in the same place where he found himself in and could empathize whole heartily.

Where acquaintance and friendship crossed over to that whole new level of intimacy between a man and a woman was where he found himself and Miss Hale. At the train station, no observer could mistake his affection towards Miss Hale while they were sitting on that bench.

Innocent social contact was elevated suddenly when she had taken up his hand and kissed it. John remembered vividly how is heart had soared to such heights of new understanding in regards to her.

That little gesture would change his life.

It seemed to John that the only natural thing to do was to take her soft cheek into his hand, let his eyes speak of his love for her and then lower his lips and kiss her.

It wasn't at all in his mind to think of who may be witnessing his actions. His mind was savoring and thrilled in her acceptance of his mouth on hers.

Her warm lips were smooth like the petals of the hedge rose and her soft response intoxicated him to boldly continue. He drank her in like a dying man in a desert giving him will to live. In those few moments all the pain, doubt, stress and depression disappeared like a feather in the wind.

She did care for him! His world suddenly wasn't so dark any longer and was immediately filled with such promise and light. It was a few moments in time that he would treasure forever.

Then the train whistle blew and announcement of the southern train's departure broke his joy. She, without a word, got up and rushed away from him. The hues all darken in his life again. He immediately thought she was ashamed and took her leave quickly because of it.

He chided himself for his indiscretion. He shouldn't have kissed her. He should have appealed to her for another chance, forgiveness or whatever to allow him be once again in her life again.

Dejected with heart plummeting, he had gotten up not knowing what he should do. He found himself at his cabin's door with head bowed, not allowing himself to see her leave once again in the reflection of the cabin's window. He didn't want the pain of not seeing her look back at him again.

Rubbing his forehead in frustration he thought that perhaps this was for the best. Currently he had nothing to offer her but himself and a levy of debts. If he didn't deserve her before, he definitely didn't deserve her now.

But that few minutes on that bench with her was the most joy he had felt in years and he craved desperately for more. He determined long ago that only Miss Hale could bring happiness into his stormy grey life. Shaking his head, he wasn't willing to a martyr his life away and let her walk away from him again.

He would make her look back at him this time!

John felt a surge of determination spark in him. He would become successful again! He would move to London to be near her. He would do whatever it took to be worthy of her. But first he had to beg her to wait for him and prayed that she would say yes.

He quickly lifted his head to see if she had departed and his heart leaped to see her standing directly behind him in the reflection of the window.

His heart started to thunder in his chest as he turned and asked incredulously, "You going home with me?"

Her handing over her bag, eyes lifted to his and the up curve of her small mouth answered his question. He realized that she also answered his unasked question…yes, she would wait for him and he found that the joy he felt before was back.

In the cabin, no words needed to be spoken. John saw in her enlightened face a new calm confidence as they kissed tenderly. After their lips parted her eyes briefly met his as she gave him a soft reassuring smile. He saw no regret; only certainty. She then turned to look out the window at the passing landscape.

He bowed his head and smiled to himself thinking of the chance reunion that had just occurred just minutes before. Two trains going in the opposite directions and stopping in that same brief moment in time to reunite two misapprehended passengers to a life altering understanding; to John, it would be the miracle of his life.


	4. Part 4 At the Northern Station

**Part 4: At the Northern Station**

Margaret shifted slightly in her sleep and John accommodated her by shifting his head slightly to allow her to rest more comfortably on his broad shoulder then he tilted his head back to rest on top of hers.

His body became relaxed once more but his mind was racing.

This sudden turn of events were to say in the least not altogether positive. He must not take for granted than nobody noticed her embarking alone with him shortly thereafter their intimate session on the bench. To announce their engagement and get married so soon after, innocent as it may have been, could lead to speculation and scandal.

No, Miss Margaret Hale was going to have to be properly courted by him for a period time before they said their vows. This space of time in between would allow him to free himself of any past financial obligations as well.

He already decided that she would stay in the house with mother and he would move to a temporary location until such time they could be married. The relationship between the two women was strained and he knew it was mostly on his mother's side, but it could not be helped.

Thankfully the selling of one of the fluff alleviation wheels and a reduction of the house staff allowed his mother and him to stay in the house for the time being. He still had five wheels left from which he would sell to satisfy most of the debt. The sacrifice being that eventually it would have been necessary that they would have to quit the larger house.

But this was not such a big concern for him. After walking through Helstone that morning and seeing the serene countryside Margaret loved most in this world, he didn't think she could be content in a house attached a mill's loud and polluted industrial square.

Her happiness and health was now his priority and relocating to a less industrial and healthier location for her was utmost on his mind.

His thoughts turned to Margaret's wealth. He was determined not to take advantage of it. He was grateful that it would allow for the mill to go into production again but he had reservations about using any of it before they were married.

Most of the debtors were in the process of being paid off with the selling of assets but to start up again would mean that selling had to stop, the debts be paid in full to reinstate his good credit. He knew that he would not ask her to take responsibility for any of his debts incurred before. He would not allow himself to be labeled a "gold digger" as the American's dubbed it. He had to make this clear to Margaret and hoped she would accept his decision.

The station approached and reluctantly his hand smooth her hair and trailed down to her exposed cheek, "Maggie, wake up."

Her sleepy eyes fluttered slowly and as if a crack of a whip sounded she jolted up and looked at him with wide eyes, "I fell asleep! How could I have fallen asleep?"

John grinned, "You had an eventful day."

She blinked in wonderment as she remembered the perfectly timed event that brought them together and returned his smile, "I didn't want to miss one moment of it. Why didn't you wake me?"

"I admit I was tempted…" he said while brushing his lips lightly over her, "…but it would have been for purely selfish reasons." He watched as she sweetly blushed.

"You needed some rest for what is ahead."

"Your mother?"

"Mainly, yes."

"She is in for a big shock isn't she? When I left her this morning she was very worried about you John. "

John's expression became one of surprised, "You saw her?"

"Yes, as you know Henry and I came to talk to you about the business proposition and she came upon me as I walked the empty factory alone. She thought I had come to look over my possessions and when I assured her that I found no pleasure in seeing the factory's silenced that is when she told me she didn't know where you were and I saw for the first time her usual strong demeanor weaken."

He nodded sadly, "I believe my mother was thinking that she was seeing history repeat itself. Do you know what I am speaking of?" Margaret nodded. His father's suicide.

"Margaret, I am not or never will be my father's son. You understand?"

She raised her eyes up to his and they told him without her speaking that she did.

The train had come to a complete stop. Margaret's bag in one hand and the other hand on the small of her back, John guided her out of the passenger car into the now chilly Milton night air.

John looked up and down the boardwalk and frowned. The station was almost completely deserted. Concern etched over on his face.

Even with the sleep on the train, he could see she was very done in and he wanted to get her back to the house immediately. Looking around he could see that no porter was available and he knew he had to go and find a carriage.

His mind flashed back to that agonizing night he witnessed her in the arms of another man. Knowing how he had misinterpreted that situation he knew that him being here with her unescorted so late at night could severely compromise her status in society. He must hurry.

He did not want to leave her alone but it couldn't be helped. Taking her elbow in his hand he guided her to a bench and sat her down.

Bending over, he whispered into her ear, "Another station bench."

She looked up at him and gave him a small pout, "But you aren't going to sit down by me this time are you?"

Reluctantly he shook his head, "Not this time for I need to find us a transport and get you home. But to be sure I will always have a great fondness for train station benches this day forward."

She couldn't help but agree with him and meeting his eyes she lifted her chin exposing her full mouth to him which he did not have the will power to decline. As his mouth moved tenaciously over hers he thought that this was the last thing he should be doing.

Pulling away slightly he spoke his thoughts, "That Miss Hale was something we must stop doing in public…" Her growing smile beguiled him, "…but I find that I am unable to resist your now accessible mouth. I have dreamed of kissing you way too often to know how to restrain myself."

The palm of her hand reached up to gently run over his rough cheek, "I don't want the magic of this day to end. Kiss me all you want John; I don't care who sees."

He was unable to find words to her declaration but felt the day's loss just a much as she did. He covered her hand with his own and bent and gave her a lingering kiss on her forehead.

He then felt her shiver slightly. He immediately pulled his black suit coat off and draped it over her shoulders, "I'll be back." She nodded and he then turned and walked off in search of a transport.

Margaret wasn't cold. The shiver was from John's touch. Pulling his coat more tightly around her, she luxuriated in its comforting warmth left over from his body.

It was strange that now her senses were so sensitive to everything about him; his looks, his deep masculine voice and scent, newly discovered mannerism and expressions, and most of all, the feel of him holding her in his arms and his tenderness. All this was new sensations that thrilled her and sent exciting chills to course through her small frame.

She noticed a slight rip in the seam of the coat and she ran a finger over it wondering how it happened. She allowed her lip to curl up slightly thinking about John's reaction if he returned to find her mending it with her little sewing repair kit that she always carried in her travel bag. She liked the idea very much and was tempted to pull the kit out.

He would probably scold her for picking such a time to perform such a minor restoration. She would reply in defense that she was practicing for future wifely duties. He would counter with some debatable statement thus starting one of many to come, to be sure, playful sparring matches.

Margaret hugged his coat to herself thinking about John being "playful". Again, a side of him she had yet to see but somehow she knew it was in him with the treasured appearance of his humor and laughter.

She smiled to herself as she realized that he had yet seen the playful side of her. Shaking her head, they were practically strangers but knew just enough about each other to be in love. Now they could further delight in those simple discoveries that were surely to surface with their new understanding.

Smoothing out a wrinkle on the coat her eyes drooped. She was very tired. Much too tired to do any sewing or sparring even playfully. All her remaining energy was reserved for thoughts about the man that had left her side moments before.

As much as she didn't want to fall asleep on the train, she couldn't help the joy and security waking up in his arms and seeing his handsome face before her. She felt pleasure in the prospect of the same thing happening each and every morning.

She didn't blush as an unwed maiden ought to do when thinking of such things. Instead her face became flushed with heat and excitement as a woman in love should.

* * *

A figure in the shadows observed the tall man walk away from the lady sitting on the bench and contemplated the ladies bag on the ground by her side. He didn't see any ridicule. Would the bag be worth pilfering?

His eyes squinted in the dim light. He couldn't at first identify the woman, then she lifted her face just slightly and the flickering light from the hanging oil lamp hit her face his eyes widen in surprised recognition. Miss Hale! She was back in Milton! Who was that man with her? He stared at her with hungry eyes. He thought that he would never see that face again.

Within minutes her companion returned and his identity was revealed. A bitter scowl formed on his dirtied face.

He knew the man all too well and watched as he helped her up from the bench. He took her arm into his and bent down to hear her lightly speak and when she finished he threw his head back and a rich laughter followed. He then turned her to face him and found the edges of his coat that was still wrapped around her and pulled them in to further cocoon her in its dark folds.

He then dipped his head and laid his cheek with hers as he whispered something intimately back into her ear. The hidden man's eyes narrowed as she looked adoringly at Thornton with a beautiful smile and light touch of her hand on his face.

Even in Thornton's failures he comes out a head of all. He had her!

Seeing the obvious close attachment with Miss Hale made the sudden pleasure he felt in seeing her again turn into an all consuming bitterness.

The disdain Stephen's had for Thornton was indisputable as a master but since that day he had beaten him out of the factory that disdain had festered to a level of pure hate.

But Miss Hale, the woman who was also present that day had boldly confronted Thornton when he was beating him, had since possessed his thoughts and he had worshiped her from afar.

The only pleasure he got out of life was when he received glimpses of her and he stalked her whenever opportunity allowed. And that is how he ended up that night at this very same station in the very same spot he was standing now.

She was saying good-bye to a man boarding the late train out of Milton. When they embraced his gut retched with jealousy and then he caught a movement up the way from the corner of his eye. Thornton!

Seeing him fueled his jealousy with contempt. But Thornton quickly disappeared and his attention turned back to the couple.

A drunkard approach and confronted the couple calling the man "Hale". After the scuffle and the drunk stumbled down the stone stairwell and the couple hastily said their farewells. It could only have been her brother. It wasn't in his mind at the time to ask why she was at the station so late and so secretively sending off her brother because his mind was solidly set on the face of Miss Hale etched with fear and distress caused by the assault on her brother.

After she left the station in a hired cab he found the drunken man slumped in a stone stairwell. In his unstable mind he saw in combination Thornton's face and Miss Hale's fear. Without hesitation, he had viciously reached down and grabbed the man by the neck and slammed his head into the stairwell wall and threw him down the bottom of the stairs. It gave him great satisfaction even after he realized it wasn't Thornton. He killed for her.

Then after the death of her father, she was suddenly gone to live in London. When he could not see her face anymore life became misery. That misery gave way to evil intentions as Stephens allow his mind turn to back to Thornton and the growing need to inflict vengeance.

At first, his plan was to burn down the mill but it had been abandoned before his plan could be realized. He had rejoiced at hearing of Thornton's failure but it wasn't enough.

Now, there was even more reason to hate Thornton. He possessed her. Were they man and wife? His worship of her immediately started to sour as he thought of her in Thornton's bed satisfied. If they weren't man and wife he would make sure that they never marry.

His hate filled eyes scrutinized the departing couple as his thoughts turned into evil intent. He now knew exactly how to get his perfect revenge on Thornton and at the same time punish her for taking up with him.

Slinking into the shadows, his features took on a sinister appearance thinking that he got away with murder once before. He could get away with it again.


	5. Part 5 Expressed But Not Said

**Part 5: Expressed But Not Said**

Margaret woke to find herself very disoriented in a strange bedroom setting. Then pieces of the day before started to come together and she began to register where she was.

At the train station, she remembered getting into the carriage and the ride to the Thornton house. He had sat by her side but any indication of his feelings for her he kept at bay. Only his eyes looking upon her with all tenderness spoke of the remarkable hours spent together on the train.

Where he had strength to officially put the day to rest, she could not and found herself resting her head on his shoulder and entwining her arms around his.

Hoarsely he whispered, "You are testing me Miss Hale."

"If it is improper for a tired woman to rest her head on a gentleman's shoulder then I will rest my head on the window." She went to lean over to the other side and his voice warned, "Don't move Miss Hale. I'll risk it." There was a brief pause before he added, "And gentleman, what did I do to deserve that title from you? I have been teetering on the side of ungentlemanly with you so close to me all day."

She smiled lightly, "That is between you and me. I will not speak of it to a living soul."

He looked down into her lovely face, "Is this the same reserved and perfectly proper Margaret Hale I fell for? What did you do with her?"

Margaret beamed. His playful side just showed itself and she was ready, "She may have come out of her cocoon Mr. Thornton. Perhaps you'll like the newer version better."

He couldn't resist bring his hand up to his chin as if to go into a deep thought. After a moment he nodded his head, "Yes, I think that I might but assure me that none of the old Margaret Hale will disappear."

She propped up surprised, "None?"

"None. " He reemphasized. "I love your courageous spirit. Not many men can stand up to me like you do." He leaned her back to where she was before on his shoulder.

"Very well, just remember that when we enter into a heated discussion."

He chuckled, "Our next heated discussion will be very different. Before when I roared at you and you bravely stood your ground and put me back into my cage but we never had closure."

"Closure?"

"Me asking for forgiveness; you granting it and the gainful actions that come after."

Margaret's forehead furrowed. What did he mean by gainful actions? What was missing before in their exchanges that would be added…her eyes went wide and she blushed as she let out a breathless, "Oh."

"Did I shock you?"

"Yes. You want us to have arguments so we can…if I understand you…make up after."

"I do not want to have arguments with you. But knowing our personalities do you think it can be avoided?"

"I suppose not and I understand having closure. I remember being angry at you for days…or distressed. I didn't like that feeling."

"Now the difference is that I will make it a point to not let the sun go down until I beg for your forgiveness for whatever way I had offended you during the day. That should give me a fresh start for the next."

Margaret raised her eyes up and squeezed his arm tighter, "You may be surprised John that someday I may have to ask for your forgiveness."

He grinned down at her, "Perhaps but highly unlikely. I am of the opinion that you dear lady can do no wrong."

Margaret was about to mention her refusal of him that first time and how wrong she had been at that time but instead she chose to calmly agree with him.

"Yes, you are probably right."

John couldn't help his deep laughter from echoing in the enclosed carriage and taking her hand he squeezed it affectionately, "Maggie, do you realize that I have laughed more in these past hours than I have in years?"

"Unfortunately, I find that very believable. Perhaps the old John Thornton has come out of his cocoon as well. I will make it my mission…" She stifled another yawn, "…to work hard to make you laugh or smile each day."

"Not much effort will be needed with you now in my life." John rested his jaw on top of her head, "Close your beautiful eyes. As soon as we reach the house it is off to bed with you."

"But your mother?"

"Leave her to me to explain."

She gladly accepted that and closed her eyes and after that the rest of the night became blurred.

She then became flushed as she did remembered the carriage coming to a stop and John's low voice ordering a room prepared for her as his arms lifted her gently from the carriage. Effortlessly he carried her into the house.

Instinctively her arms went around his neck and her head snuggled perfectly under his strong jaw and rested on his neck. Even partially asleep she felt the power in his arms as he walked. With him just holding her in his embrace, she felt sheltered and loved. Cradled in his arms, as she was, she became very aware of the strength and control it added.

In the house, she remembered the unmistakable female voice of John's mother but in her sleepy fog her mind did not registered the words that were spoken. The conversation was brief and next thing she felt was John climbing up the long, wide stair way.

Stirring in his arms, she willed herself to open her eyes, but John's low soothing voice had softly commanded her to be still and that he had her. She had felt the soft bed underneath her as he laid her down and the slight brush of his lips across hers of goodnight before he left to leave her in Jane's, the maid, care. She wanted to kiss him back but her sleepiness wouldn't allow her.

That was the last she remembered of the night and felt a great disappointment that that miraculous day had passed away into a cherished memory.

Noticing the long white night dress which she assumed was Fanny's or Hannah's, she didn't dwell to long on how Jane managed to get her dressed in it. She rose from the bed to look for her bag. Spying in on the side of her bed she opened it and pulled out a clean lace-fringed blouse. Spotting her skirt she started to undress and mentally prepare herself for her reunion with John and his mother.

She would be calm and remain controlled as she always has in the past. Yesterday was gone and she must remember her place and conduct.

But in thinking of John, the way his striking blue eyes gazed intently into hers, his deep voice, the strength and gentleness of his touch, his strong firm lips on hers…she found that all her want to be reserved to fly out the window. She could not wait to be in his arms again and learn all she could about this man that was to be her husband.

She was right. She had emerged from the shell of the cocoon and now felt like a beautiful butterfly, free and ready to fly. Mr. John Thornton, of all people, allowed her wings to take flight.

As for his mother, she refused to contemplate that meeting. She would take it as it came and leave it up to providence to steer her course where his mother was concern. Truth be told…Margaret was scared to death in seeing her again. She cannot possibly be happy to know she would be her future daughter-in-law but if what John said was true that she wanted only John's happiness…well, perhaps she would be mistaken and all will be well.

But her mind kept drifting back to the previous day's events. Margaret never thought herself a romantic but she couldn't help but let out a big sigh of exhilaration.

Her mother had often spoken of her fairy tale romance with her father and while she never doubted the deep love of her parents for each other, she couldn't bring herself into believing in fairy tales and happily-ever-after's. Yesterday was evidence that she may have been wrong. It certainly felt like the beginning of her fairy tale but will it have a happy-ever-after? Still a little skeptic, to Margaret, it remained to be seen.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a faint knock on the door. Her heart started to beat faster as she quickly finished buttoning her blouse and said for whom ever to come in. The door opened and Jane came fluttering in with a rattling breakfast tray. Margaret gave her a welcoming smile that hid her disappointment that it wasn't John.

Jane began to speak animatedly, "Oh Miss Hale, you are awake and up. The master had come and gone already asking after you. He didn't even stay here last night. You showing up last night were such a surprise and we thought that he would have stayed…"

Margaret perked at the mention of John already stopping by and she interrupted, "What time is it Jane?"

"Almost noon miss. We thought you sleep forever miss but master made it clear that you are not to be disturbed and for me to check on you from time to time in case you needed anything."

Noon! This was certainly not what she wanted to hear. What would John's mother think? "Thank you Jane. Please leave the tray and go tell Mrs. Thornton I will be down directly."

Setting the tray down on a nearby table Jane replied casually, "Oh she isn't here miss. She left right after the master saying she was going to town for some errands. She also said she would stop by the dress maker and have her come by for you."

Margaret found herself letting out a sigh of relief, "That was very kind of her."

"Yes miss, she couldn't help but notice you were traveling very light."

Light indeed. And showing up so late at night alone with their master. Oh and him carrying her in and to this room must of have started the tittle-tattle and tongues wagging. There would be no doubt that the gossip mongers will spread the word like an infectious disease around the town within hours adding their own yarn to the story.

She wouldn't be surprised that by the time John or herself was able to squash any such narratives, that she will find that she had actually eloped secretly with Mr. Thornton and escaped London society in scandal or even worse, be impregnated with his child already.

The latter thought had her blushing copiously. It had never occurred to her to even think of such things but now…the thought wasn't at all unpleasant. Matter in fact, besides her obvious naivety of the actual process of the creation of a child, the thought of being the mother of John's children pleased her very much.

Thinking of Edith's child and how she adored the little boy, she considered how much more would she come to love a child of their own making? Margaret felt her cheeks flame and she quickly covered them with her hands. Glancing quickly to see if Jane saw she was relieved to see she was scurrying about the room unaware of the guest's sudden red face.

While the act of kissing was the true mystery of courtship which she had found to be quite intoxicating, childbearing remained the mystery of marriage. Even at her age, she remained quite ignorant.

Having been around babies and noting the difference between male and female, she had some sort of idea but still she never seen a grown man completely…bare. Knowing the many changes that occur with a female growing into an adult, certainly there was many changes for a male as well. In truth, she never really pondered seriously on how a man came to "know" his wife as it states in the bible.

She could have asked Edith to tell her in confidence and let be known the mystery. But why? And why would she ever put Edith though that awkwardness in explaining when she had not even been engaged.

No, just days ago she had accepted that marriage and children was no longer considered a possibility in her life at her age. After she refused two men, the last being a rejection that she soon felt was the greatest mistake of her life; she decided that there just would not be a marriage in her future. Even if Henry asked her again, she would have not married a man she did not love. She had the means to stay as she was and at the time, it suited her fine.

But now…Mr. Thornton was back in her life. She was to marry him and most certainly have his children. Oh how the mystery loomed suddenly before her. She was quite positive that whatever was to happen on their wedding night she got a small taste of yesterday.

Remembering his command over her senses the day before and his passion…how she melted at his slightest touch and wanted more and started to seek it every time his eyes and hands beckoned to her. How she wanted to submit totally to him.

Was it all to be that pleasurable?

She doubted it.

She knew that childbirth was very painful and something that woman just had to endure. But was the same to be said in the creation of?

Margaret chided telling herself to stop. Whatever was she thinking to make her mind turn to such thoughts? Then she remembered.

As she relived each moment of the previous day she suddenly realized just how indiscrete they had been. He may not have acted totally like a gentleman publically but in the same breath, she did not discourage him. Margaret smiled, no, she didn't want to discourage him.

She had no one to reproach her except for herself and it was something she refused to do. If she had it all to do again, she would with the only difference being was that she wouldn't have fallen asleep on the train. She had wanted much more of him than her modesty and ignorance determined was enough.

Margaret walked over to the tray that Jane brought in and noticed a perfect yellow rose lying on the side by the bowl of freshly sliced fruit. She immediately thought of his kindness to her mother in often having fresh fruit delivered for her.

Then she remembered the exchange in to parlor that day. _I don't want to possess you, I wish to marry you because I love you!_ And what did she say? _You shouldn't because I do not like you and never have._ That awkward pause and John's obvious defeat. _One minute we talk of the color of fruit... the next of love. How does that happen?_

Margaret painfully remembered the rest of their conversation and how he left when she turned him away. _You must have to disappoint so many men that offer you their heart. I understand you completely._

How much she had hurt him that day. Her eyes started to moisten as she picked up the rose and took in its delicate fragrance. His face materialized before her.

John Thornton. A man she once detested and endlessly challenged. A man who tested her calm and reserve at every meeting. A man to whom she had no regard for and rarely had a civil word with him. How could this man possibly have made her feel such love for him and make her believe she was the most blessed woman on earth?

Jane noticed her picking up the rose, "He brought that with him this morning miss from the inn where he stayed. Wanted me to be sure you gotten it. He left a note as well."

Margaret's heart skipped, peeking out from under a plate was the corner of the note that Jane spoke of. Putting the rose down she lifted the sealed note and hastily broke the seal and opened it.

_Dearest Maggie,_

_I did not sleep all night thinking I would wake to find it didn't happen. It did. I am now realizing the dream and you made me the happiest in my life. Yesterday, although express, I didn't say these words to you. I will say them now. I love you._

_Yours forever, John_

Margaret wiped the single tear that started down her cheek and smiled lightly as she read the note again. Yes, very blessed. Somehow he had found enough in her stoney exterior to stay in love with her after that day.

Then it dawned on her…she didn't tell him that she loved him either. Expressed but not said. She wanted to rush out of the room, find him quickly and tell him she loved him as well.

But the mentioning by Jane that John did not stay at the house last night did not go unnoticed by Margaret. She comprehended that John meant to house elsewhere until they were married.

She was glad of his thoughtfulness towards her reputation and but she may need to speak to him about her putting him out of his own house and the expense he would incur. Certainly she could send for Dixon and stay elsewhere without having to uproot him from his own residence.

"Can I get you anything else miss?"

Looking at Jane's face she knew she was breathlessly waiting for any shred of information she could gather from the house's unexpected visitor. It was also very wise of John to seal the note to her.

In her calm and level tone, Margaret spoke to the expectant maid, "Jane, I know how my sudden appearance here may have looked but I will offer to you that it is not as it seems and nothing was done improperly. Until Mr. Thornton is ready to reveal the circumstances of me being here, I will please ask you as well as the staff to not assume anything until verified by him."

"Yes miss."

Thanking her she gave the maid a grateful smile knowing full well that her request probably fell on deaf ears.


	6. Part 6 Afternoon Reunion

**Part 6: Afternoon Reunion**

Sitting at the desk in the drawing room, Margaret quietly penned a letter off to Edith while waiting for John or Hannah Thornton to return.

She hardly knew where to begin but once she got started, the words just came quickly. She knew Edith hoped for a match between Henry and herself but it was a disappointment she would just have to bear.

So lost in her in the depiction on paper that she did not hear John entering the room and for a few moments he stood silently, in his normal stance with arms crossed on his chest, observing her.

How many times had he imagined her sitting there at that very same desk as he walked in from a hard day at the mill? The joyful greetings and intimate exchanges they would share in that daily reunion.

He had little innocent fantasies of her just being nearby within reach in every room of the spacious house. In these daydreams, she would be sitting across from him at the breakfast table as he read the daily papers or sitting beside him at the dinner meal. He pictured her coming into his study and her putting her hand on his shoulder in support or with curiosity of his duties or to discuss a household issue.

And in the evening they would relax together by the warmth of a fire, just discussing and reliving the day's events and planning for the morrow. Then they would retire to their bed chamber together. His fantasies no longer were so innocent.

John unfolded his arms and inhaled deeply letting the moment of realization hit him. She was here…his dream world materializing right before his eyes.

As if on queue, her pen stopped in mid-word and she looked up to see him. She smiled but didn't jump up and rush into his arms. Instead she slowly rose from the chair and walked towards him and he met her half way in the center of the room.

He stood so tall before her as she looked up in his thickly lashed eyes. He had a slight grin on his mouth as his eyes locked with hers but said nothing.

It must have been breezy outside because thick strands of his pitch black hair had fallen forward in front of his face. Her head tilted slightly as she regarded them and tentatively her fingers reached up and brushed them back into place and felt him take a deep intake of air.

He was motionless as she then moved her hand to his shoulder and wrapped her small hand around the back of his neck and with her other hand on his black vested breast she brought his head down as she lifted hers up to meet his. To her it seemed the most natural thing to do.

John took what was offered to him and possessed her lips tenderly at first and then strengthening the kiss into a demanding reassurance that she was really here. She unflinchingly allowed him to freely taste her sweetness and his heart thundered in his chest. She still accepted him and his joy continued.

Unable to contain himself, he captured her waist with both hands and lifted her up high letting out a throaty and deep, "My Maggie!" He then brought her down into his arms and swung around to continue his show of happiness.

Surprised by his jubilant actions she let loud squeak of alarm which quickly turned into a different sound of sweet laughter from her which John never heard before and delighted in. Together their reunion rang throughout the room.

He let her feet touch the ground but he did not break his embrace as his eyes locked with hers. He brought his hand up to gently stroke her cheek.

Margaret eyes closed at his touch and tilted her head into his palm feeling the warmth of it. She slowly opened and lifted her eyes to his, "I love you John Thornton. I had forgotten to say it as well."

His mouth curled up in a large grin, "That is settled now. We both said it. Now allow me..."

He didn't finish as his lips descended and slowly replayed with actions what he had found just the day before while sitting on the station's bench.

John didn't know how a woman could smell like she had been walking in a field of fragrant lavender all day, but she did. Instead of having a calming effect it instead heightened his senses and fueled his desire as he found himself moving down and finding the curvature of her neck.

After a moment he paused to feel for any objection from her and sensing none his lips began a trail from her earlobe to her collarbone where he was forced to stop due to a lacy barrier. Detoured, he buried his head on the other side of her shoulder and neck letting out a low sound of contentment.

Margaret felt his breathing on her skin from his face so intimately embedded. Margaret determined that she rather liked the expression of love standing in John's embrace and feeling him holding her firmly against his tall solid frame. Again, a new sensation. Before his embraces were while they were sitting.

His moving to her neck region sent shivers to course up and down her frame. When he came to rest his head on her shoulder, she could feel so much tension and pent up dissatisfaction be released. She brought him comfort and it thrilled her and she wanted to do whatever she could to bring that much needed happiness to his burdened life.

She realized that if she was younger, and only a day into their engagement, she would have no doubt been affronted by his over enthusiasm and would have put a stop to it.

But she was no longer a young girl. She was a woman who knew what she wanted and now that she had it she wasn't going to hold him back especially after all the pain she caused him.

Years of reserve were released and she found herself feeling such freedom. Always the struggle from what is deemed proper to do and going against what one wants to do.

Remembering John's sudden reversion to proper decorum in the hired cab and his rather over enthusiastic attention now, Margaret got the distinct feeling that John, as a hot blooded, viral man, also knew what he wanted and needed. She wanted to let him know that he could be just as free as she felt.

This sparked a little mischief in her and she took up his jaw into both of her hands to grab his attention. With a faked frown and angry tone, "I should soundly slap you John Thornton."

His eyebrow rose in question, "How have I offended you?"

"For your continuing inappropriate liberties. Yesterday is gone; today is different. You should begin to behave properly towards me from now on."

"I am in agreement with you Miss Hale. I should have been slapped for taking such advantages. I expect to be put in my place from now on if my attentions go astray."

Her frown slowly disappeared and was replaced with a captivating smile, "That is my quandary. How can I when I take so much pleasure in you…straying?"

John gasped at her reply and before he could say another word she raised herself up on her toes and boldly found his mouth causing him to let out a masculine sound of surrender to her power over him.

For the moment.

Immediately she felt herself weakening as her senses took in his male scent and his hands taking control by spanning her back and roaming up to her graceful neck to take command of her head and bring her deeper into the kiss. Margaret felt the strength and gentle authority from John that just seem to cause her to automatically tremble with what she could only assume was desire.

Only the fear of his mother or servants catching them in such a passionate encirclement caused her to suddenly pull away and seeing her anxious looks toward the entry way, he understood immediately and smiled.

"It seems that being slapped is the least of my worries." Lifting her chin he spoke to her in a reassuring voice, "I explained what happened briefly last night and believe my mother is still in shock but she gave me no indication that she is displeased with the sudden turn of events Margaret."

She nodded but John knew she was unconvinced. Picking up her hand, he gently stroked its softness while bending his head to catch her eyes, "And even if she was displeased, she will come to love you because she wants only my happiness." Leaning in he gave her a feathery kiss and lingering just a hairs breath from her mouth whispered in a low matter-in-fact tone for her ears only, "My Maggie…dearest sweet Maggie. You are my happiness."

John noticed that her eyes were starting to moisten and he quickly changed the subject. Wrapping her arm around his, "Did you eat something this morning?"

"You mean this afternoon." She smiled guiltily. "Yes, I did."

"Good." Returning her smile he couldn't help to add, "And very well rested I see as well." Steering her to a settee, they sat down together with her hands engulfed in his, "You need to have your strength and wits about you. There is much to be said and done."

Thinking that he was mainly talking about his headstrong mother and restarting of the factory, she nodded her head in agreement and then she remembered to ask, "John, does your mother know it was my brother?"

"No. I learned the truth by chance and didn't want to betray any of your trust in Higgins or his daughter. If you wish, I will tell her."

Remembering his mother's visit when she had been very impolite to her, Margaret shook her head, "Thank you but no, I want to do it and explain to her why I couldn't tell her." He nodded in approval.

Suddenly she got very animated, "Oh Nicholas, Mary and the children! I must go to them immediately. It will be so wonderful to see them again."

"Higgin's is settled back at Hampers after a glowing recommendation from me but I am sure he wouldn't mind me being the master again. Unfortunately, Hamper's might go under as another casualty of the strike."

Margaret nodded sadly and changed the subject quickly, "Then you and Higgin's have gotten along well after you took him back on."

"Yes, he became one of my best workers and I quickly recognized him as a very intelligent and honorable man."

He told Margaret of the employee dining hall that was started up because of Higgin's idea and Mary handling the cooking, "If the mill would have continued, I was even considering promoting him as overseer. I even find myself taking in a pint with him from time to time."

Margaret head tilted and delicate eyebrows rose slightly, "How is it that I cannot see you taking in a pint of ale with anyone let alone a past Union committee man?"

His eyes smiled as he tried to seem affronted, "You still see me as the overbearing master then?"

She glanced at him sheepishly but with a hint of mirth, "Yes it's true, but I think that you're improving on better acquaintance."

"Well I hope for your sake that is so because we are going to be acquainted for a very long time." She blushed shyly and offered her mouth to him and he moved in close to accept but he stopped to finish his thought, "Because of you, I am sure that I will improve upon acquaintance to a good many people other than yourself. You being in my life will make me a better man."

And then he closed the gap and tenderly probed her lips and mouth creating new and wondrous sensations to course through her body. Margaret drank him in eagerly and thought what other new experience does this man have in store for her.

John couldn't get enough of her. Starved he was but reluctantly he broke the contact but delighted in her breathless disappointment of being free from his attention. His face took on a thoughtful light as he added, "Higgin's has become the first true friend and confidant of my life. You benefited me a great deal Margaret sending him my way."

"I am glad of it." She said sweetly with a pleased smile.

Her beautiful smile. How he loved seeing it. Not because it rarely came to light before but because he knew she was now smiling for or because of him.

She started to talk about how glad she would be able to help him get Marlbourough Mills up and running again. He enjoyed how animated her face became as she spoke. Her soft voice was music to his ears as he devotedly studied her face as he listened patiently waiting for the opportune time to interject.

"John, I have to write to my bank about transferring funds to you…"

"No Margaret, the bank will have to wait. Until we are married, I will not be using your money."

"I don't understand. John, the sooner you get the mill back in production the better for people and for our future. Don't you want that?"

His eyes took on a mischievous glint, "Why Miss Hale, you almost sound like a woman of business and trade." His comment was rewarded with a light giggle. Another delightful sound he was just discovering. Margaret Hale…giggling.

"Father would have been shocked wouldn't he?" she mused. He nodded in agreement as he remembered her father fondly. She continued, "But John, you can't be serious not using..."

"I am Margaret. To answer your question, yes, I would very much like to see those who have no income because of the mill closing back to work quickly. But sooner isn't always better or, in my case, possible. I left the business in good standing with most of the buyers but there are many debtors' that have to be paid off before I invest any of your money."

"John, before we became engaged I was just a woman with money to invest. If I was a stranger, would you have accepted the money?"

"You are not a stranger and you are no longer just a woman with money. But to answer your question hypothetically, yes, I would have.

"Then I don't see the difference. Can you accept that the moment I said yes to become your wife is the moment that mine became yours?"

John looked at her tenderly but shook his head, "My debts will not be a burden to you like my father's were to my mother and me. I am not beholden to a stranger's money that they are willing to risk but with you I am bound to act more cautiously." Lifting her chin and looking her directly into her eyes, "And until you say "I will" and you are announced officially as Mrs. John Thornton, and then, and only then, what is yours will also become mine. Not before."

"Then marry me today."

Her calm reply stunned him and his love for her went beyond what his heart could possibly contain. For a moment he was ready to dismiss every logical thought and take her to the church that very instant.

But sanity returned and he shook his head, "As enticing as that proposition is, I will not marry you until everything has been organized and properly done." After a brief pause, he added, "And I can bring my wife into a clean slate from all my past failures."

"John, don't let your stubborn pride come into this."

Margaret knew that she had spoken hastily because his eyes darkened with anger and he spoke sharply, "Pride is what killed my father Margaret and his legacy was that of debt and years of struggle for his wife and son. I will not risk passing that legacy to you or any children we may have. So pride is not a word to be used lightly around me." He warned her.

Her face looked impassive by his heated assertion and it was difficult to tell what she was thinking. He knew that she always spoke her mind and prepared for a fiery rebuttal. But it never came.

Instead she released her hand from his and raised herself up and turned to him and calmly said, "But stubborn you will allow. Very well John, I will of course respect your wishes."

His temper abating, he was about to let out a sigh of relief and beg forgiveness from her for his harsh tone, until she further informed him, "In the meantime, I will be making inquiries about interviewing potential candidates to help start up and manage Marlbourough Mills until such time you are able to take over. I think Nicholas would be a person to start with."

Before he could even blink she bent down and kissed his now clean-shaven cheek, "If you will please excuse me I must finish my letters." And she walked over back to the desk, sat down and continued with her correspondences.


	7. Part 7 Man or Machine

**Part 7: Man or Machine**

After a few moments of stunned silence John shook his head clear. By now he should be use to her designing and very determined calm demeanor. But he kept finding himself continuously surprised by her and he couldn't help the deep admiration because of it. But at this moment, that admiration was edged with exasperation.

He rose from the seat and walked over to her and stood closely watching her write trying to think of a way to address her calmly without condescension.

Not taking her eyes off of the paper she spoke before he could say anything, "John, standing over me will not intimidate me. I am an independent woman of means and will reestablish Marlbourough Mills with or without you."

"I can't allow you to do that. This industry is too harsh for a gentle woman like yourself." He knew he sounded arrogant but felt with Margaret he had to make an impact to let his intentions known of what he would expect from his future wife.

Her delicate brow rose and she glanced up at him, "John you know that is not true. Your mother."

"Her involvement was a necessity for the survival of her family Margaret."

"Then the survival of many families will be my motivation."

"Margaret…"

She interrupted in her usual calm and soft voice, "Please John, let us not argue about this. I do not know in what way I will be involved for I have to make inquiries. Perhaps providing capital will all that will be needed."

John lifted his hand and rubbed his eyes. He had to make her see. How can he explain?

Noticing his frustration, she reached out and took his hand into hers and her doe-eyes looked up into his, "I can make use of a stranger just as easily as you but I would prefer you take those funds and put them to use rather than an unknown. I would be very contented to stand in the background as an ignorant bystander and your future wife."

His lip curled up, "Using your womanly charms on me already are we?"

"As much as I like being called charming, I have to disagree that I am using charm to get my way otherwise we would be looking for a minister right now."

Sighing deeply he touched the underside of her chin letting his fingers trail along her delicate jaw line, "And I am a fool for not giving into them."

"Then why?"

He gently pulled his fingers away and walked to the window and stood looking out.

Margaret knew how complex John was and how this life of industry had made him harsh and stringent. That was only one aspect of the man.

He loved her; that could be of no doubt but she had a feeling he was unaccustomed to the emotion just as much as she was. But she had an advantage in that she had a wonderful childhood, loving parents and brother. The only love he seemed to receive was from his mother to who, on the most part, was unapproachable and cold. Can she make a difference to a man who had so little affection in his life?

She knew she wouldn't give up on him after witnessing first hand this loving side of him. But what other sides does he have that she had yet to learn? She realized again at that moment while waiting for his reply that she barely knew who John Thornton was.

She watched him patiently and he turned to face her and spoke to her in a low serious tone, "Margaret, you have to understand what a hardship it was for me in my youth. My father's failures and subsequent debts left his family not only destitute but with a soiled reputation in business and trade. The rebuilding was slow and difficult as you can well imagine." John waited for her nod of agreement and he continued, "The constant pressure of supporting my family and the ever present threat of failure hardened me to the point that I didn't feel human."

He then came back and stood by her again and gently laid his hand on her shoulder, "Until that is, this beautiful soft-spoken but very opinionated woman came into my life. You gave it back to me as much as I gave and didn't hold back. As I said before, I've brought grown men older than myself to their knees but you…you brought me down to mine. You spoke your mind and made me take a hard look at myself."

Margaret allowed a small smile to appear remembering that was exactly what Bessie said when she first talked to her on the road so long ago.

"Do you know when I began to love you?" She shook her head; very curious for his answer. "When your father introduce us during my first lesson with him."

A look of astonishment registered on her face, "That soon! That is not possible! I was so rude to you. I accused you of unjustly beating that worker."

"Yes, and if you remember, I was just as unkind to you. But you were right. I didn't need to beat him. I was wrong in that and admit it now." She gave him a forgiving look. He continued, "After that day, I began to feel and think like a human being rather than an unrelenting and methodical machine."

"A machine?"

"Yes, a machine. Each time I saw you…" his eyes gave off a glint of humor, "…no matter in what capacity which was mostly unwelcome or uncivil, warm blood began to replace the oil that flow through my veins and found that I had a heart that wanted to love and be loved. But when you left for London…" His face took on a pained expression, "…when you were gone, what put fear back into me the most was not the failure of the mill but the return of that hardened machine."

Margaret stood up and took his face into her hands, "I am here now. I won't let that happen."

He gently took her wrists and drew them back to her sides, "Even you cannot be assured of that."

Her face looked confused and he sighed and pulled her into his embrace and held her tight for a long moment and then pulled her away to speak again, "Money Maggie. The root of all evil. Isn't that what is taught in sermons but never taken seriously? At least I never took it seriously. It is what turned me into that machine. The lack of, the gaining of and the loss of. I didn't hoard it or spend it to gain more possessions. My obsession…or more accurately, my desire was to keep it continually flowing steadily in as I invested more into the mill and workers."

He walked her over to the settee and he sat her down and he pulled up a chair beside her so he could talk to her face to face, "Now, time for a confession." Margaret's brow rose again as he continued, "The strike, money wasn't steadily coming in as quickly as it was flowing out. Otherwise; I would have most likely met every demand. And because of that decision to not give into their demands, it eventually led to the failure of the mill."

Margaret's eyes widened, "Then it could have all been avoided. The Irish workers, the riot and…and…"

"…you being hurt, our misunderstanding and Boutcher's eventual death. Yes. All that could have been prevented. In regards to my mill at least. I cannot speak for the others."

"John, you don't blame yourself for…"

"I do and so I should. I wasn't thinking of the workers and their families; if I did, the mill would be in production today. And when you were struck by the rock and unconscious, as I bent over you it became so vividly clear. I knew that all that I wanted from this world was you and yet didn't deserve you. I became human that day." He reached up and brushed some of her hair back that revealed a barely visible scar which he traced with his finger, "And when I failed in getting you I really started to look at why I failed. I didn't like what I saw."

His eyes got distant as he remembered showing up at Higgin's to see if he truly did take on a dead man's children, "Since you refused me the next day I decided it wasn't worth me trying to change. Then you sent Higgin's my way. He took over the care of six orphans and it must have cost him humbling himself to me to take him on. I can say I would not have done what he did and I became increasingly ashamed of myself. Even without you in my life, I began to see that a man like Higgins is the measure of a man I wanted to be."

John took up both of Margaret's hands into his, "That is why I want to do it right this time. I have failed and in a way that failure has allow me to start over as a man not a machine. Investing your money by paying off my debts would be starting me out in the middle not the beginning. I need a fresh start with you and will do it. That is my goal and eventually children and legacy built on hard work and love not fear and greed."

"But you need funds John. How will you…"

"I have a couple ideas mainly redistribution and selling which will give me a start but in the end it will come down to one thing."

"Which is."

"Me getting a situation and earning a salary."

Margaret's eyes widened in disbelief and stammered, "Even with a salary it will…will take months…years to build..."

"I'm very good at what I do Margaret. It won't be that long."

"I am certain of that John but you not being master, can you…"

"Yes." He bent his head to look into her eyes, "I have clear motivation now to do everything in my power to succeed even if I am not under that responsibility."

She was incredulous. Margaret couldn't see him in any other role. His was right to warn her about using the word pride so carelessly around him. He would surely have to swallow a big dose of it to accept a lower station that what he was accustomed too.

"John what if you don't meet your expectations?"

"That will not be an option. Everything will work itself out Maggie. Don't you worry now."

He was placating her again but she remained as calm as she could, "But we both know that it is possible. If you don't…what does that mean for us? Would that mean you won't marry me until you do succeed?"

He wasn't prepared for that question but knew his answer and was unwilling to tell her what she didn't want to hear. He sat back in his chair and said nothing which actually said all that he wouldn't say.

Margaret lowered her eyes in disappointment. She just found another side of John Thornton and she felt her temper elevate against it.

She stood up stiffly and turned to him still sitting in the chair, "Very well Mr. Thornton. I know how to act now. If I can't invest in you and your abilities, then I won't invest at all. There seems to be only one thing to do…" She stopped in mid sentence and stormed over to the desk and sat down and pulled out a blank piece of paper and started writing.

John didn't miss her addressing him so formally or her furious undertones. He quickly rose from the chair, alarmed by her angry fortitude, "Who are you writing too Margaret?"

"Henry Lennox."

John's heart began to beat faster, "Why?"

"I am writing to tell him to start a charity fund for needy families that find themselves without income. I will instruct him to transfer the entire £15,000 that I was going to invest in this industry and our future life together to it."

"All of it! Margaret, you can't do that. It isn't sensible."

She kept writing as she spoke, "Sensible? Is it sensible to tell the woman you profess to love that because she has too much wealth that you will not marry her? Usually it is the other way around. So I am giving away the majority of my wealth. Maybe then there will be no hesitation in you when ask again if you will marry me."

John blinked and shook his head to try and register clearly what she just said. Then suddenly her words and logic hit him like a lightning strike. She was absolutely right. He was still being that machine…keeping himself and now her from happiness.

A huge grin formed on his face as he thought what a hypocrite he was.

Margaret suddenly heard his deep laughter sounding behind her. She should have delighted in its sound but instead it angered her even more.

She turned sharply, "John Thornton you devil! You better explain…"

Before she knew it he was beside her and pulling her up into his arms and he was kissing her flushed face. She placed her hands on his chest and angrily pushed him away but before she could say a word he spoke first.

"Take me on Miss Hale."

She looked at him incredulously, "What?"

"Be Milton's first female employer and hire me. Give me a salary to start up and manage whatever your heart desires. Entrust me with your wealth. I am at your service."

She gave him a disbelieving look, "You mean to say you want to …"

He grinned, "You already mastered my heart, you might as well be the master of my pocketbook as well. But no favoritism. Must be reasonable wages for the work that is to be done."

"John, do you mean it?"

"Yes. That way, successful or not, richer or poorer, I will never give you doubt to believe that I would not be husband to you. You will be my lovely wife if only to keep me warm at night in my failures."

Margaret flushed pink but gave him a beautiful smile, "As you well know, I am still quite wealthy without the invested amount but I would give it all away if that was the choice I had to make to be your wife and…keep you warm in your bed."

John's eyes smoldered as he let out a big breath of air from his lungs at her reply. He was about to crush her into his arms again when she put her hand out to his chest to stop him.

"Although I have not had the opportunity to properly interview you for your qualifications Mr. Thornton, I am in all confidence that you are the man for the position." Standing back out of his embrace she held her hand for him to take, "When can you start?"

John smiled remembering the first time he took her hand into his at their annual dinner party took her hand into his and held on to it, "Immediately after you rip up that note to Lennox."

"I cannot do that now."

"What!"

"I wasn't really going to send it. I was angry but now that I am thinking about it, I will set some of the investment aside for the families that may need help financially until the mill is up and running steadily and any future unforeseen hardships that may occur. I will still need Henry…"

"Margaret, trust me to get it done for you. Call it jealously, but I don't want you writing to him." His eyes pleaded, "Please don't write him."

"I understand John."

John breathed a sigh of relief as she folded the letter and ripped it in half. He saw an opening to ask, "He wanted to marry you didn't he."

She nodded, "He asked me in Helstone before we move to Milton."

"He was going to ask again wasn't he?"

Her eyes slowly looked up at him, "If he did, I would have refused him. I knew where my heart was. It wasn't with him. It was with you."

He pulled her back into his arms unable to speak.

Margaret felt his strong jaw resting on top of her head and she spoke lightly, "John, I gladly trust you to get this fund going for me but I insist in paying you handsomely for your time and effort." He was about to say something when she added, "No argument. Now that I know you have jealousies which I can use to my advantage, if you dare to refuse compensation, I will hire the services of the most attractive lawyer I can find in Milton who will."

He chuckled and pulled her away so he could look into her face, "Definitely using your womanly wiles on me?"

"Guilty as charged."

His eyes softened and drew her face within a breath of his, "What sort of punishment is warranted for this guilty plea?"

"That sir I leave to the mercy of Milton's magistrate."

His lips curled up, "I could show mercy…" He lightly brushed his mouth across hers while moving his hand up behind her head in preparation of the punishment he had in mind, "…but in this case, why?"

* * *

Hannah Thornton walked into the room with her eyes downward to her gloved hands which she began to pull off.

Feeling there were others in the room she looked up to see her son and Miss Hale standing by the desk in a deeply passionate embrace. Her loud surprised gasp echoed throughout the room and immediately broke the couple apart.

Mortified Margaret instinctively took shelter behind John's broad back as he faced his mother. Knowing his mother all too well, his expression shot off to her a look of caution. A look he had never given her in his life.

The day had come that she dreaded. She was no longer first in his affections. He knew how she had felt about Miss Hale and he would not tolerate any rudeness or disrespect towards his future wife.

Hannah held her tongue and recovered quickly, "Miss Hale, hiding behind my son is not necessary. Believe it or not, I experience young love and know what goes on when a young couple in love thinks nobody is around."

Her reward was seeing John give her one of his rare large grins and nod of appreciation. Hannah nodded back and continued to take off her gloves, "The dress maker will be here in a few hours Miss Hale."

Actually it was John who had mentioned the need of the dress maker the night before after explaining to his mother Margaret's sudden decision to return to Milton with him. She had promised him to alert the owner of Miss Hale's expedient assistance.

Margaret stepped out from behind John only to have him take her around her waist and pull him to his side. He then guided her forward.

With John she found her courage to speak, "Please let me apologize for any inconvenience…"

Hannah waved her off nonchalantly, "No apologizes necessary. My son is clearly very happy and that is all that matters. And dispense with the formal address. We can't have that if you are living in this house."

"Oh but I am not."

It was John's turn to look surprised, "What?"

Margaret looked up at him, "John you never really asked me if I wanted to stay here but if you did I would have to decline. I wrote to Dixon and told her to come straight away. Until we are married, I will be living in the same house as before. I will not put you out of your own home or trouble your mother."

"Margaret I must insist."

She ignored his angry tone and stepped forward and embraced her future mother-in-law warmly, "Thank you for your thoughtfulness Mrs…Hannah. I hope that you are not offended that I choose to not stay in your home until we are married."

Hannah stood stiffly not use to such shows of affection, "Not at all." This she meant whole heartily because that left John all to her when he was home but seeing her son flash her his disappointed face for her lack of support she continued, "But do you see any wisdom of living on your own with only one servant."

John nodded and added, "Margaret, see reason. I cannot allow you to be unprotected. This is not the South."

"I am aware of that John but my mind is made up." She looked at Hannah, "If I could trespass on your hospitality until Dixon arrives and the house is made ready, I would be very grateful."

Reluctantly Hannah nodded and said, "Of course you may."

Margaret gave her a grateful smile and looked back up at John's frowning face and put her hand on his arm, "I'll be fine John. Dixon is fiercely protective. A whole regiment could do no better." Who was placating who now Margaret mused?

He was not reassured, "Margaret, please reconsider."

"Only if you marry me today."

Today! Hannah paled and heart stopped. She looked to her son for his answer and dreaded hearing him eagerly accepting.

Instead she watched as he bent down with a devilishly handsome grin and mesmerizing blue eyes, "Unrelenting temptress." He bent down closer to her ear, "But no, in that regard, I must remain firm in my resolve. Our vows will have to wait."

The couple, enraptured with each other, didn't noticed the extreme relief that suddenly crossed Hannah's face.

Leaning even closer John whispered for her ears only, "But I will be your husband very soon. I promise you."

Her eyes sparkled as she teased, "Very well Mr. Thornton, if not by your surname then it is to be Miss Hale to you as your employer. Don't you have a position to start?"

His eyes roamed lovingly over her face, "Yes thank you for reminding me Miss Hale. Shall we take at walk to discuss salary and I will continue to try to convince you to stay in this house?"

"If that walk will lead us to Higgin's door. As far as you convincing me, you are not the only person who can be stubborn John Thornton."

"We will see about that. I can be very persuasive." At that he bent down to lightly kiss her from which she returned his kiss not caring who witnessed it.

* * *

Hannah watched from her bedroom window as Miss Hale and her son walked down the street together with her arm wrapped around his.

Her son's face was animated with cheerful contentment as he talked and pointed out things to her in the square. Proudly he tipped his hat to others and stopped acquaintances in greetings as the couple made their way to this Higgin's residence.

She never saw him so at ease with happiness. Her lips pursed in a tight frown.

Already John had informed her that he had stopped that morning to post notices of his engagement to Miss Hale in the local and London's major newspapers. He was wasting no time and it struck her that Miss Hale was really going to take him from her.

Hannah's jealously raged.

How she pushed John to marry Miss Latimer but to no avail. With Miss Latimer, she knew she had complete control for she was timid as a mouse and followed meekly. John had no interest but after Miss Hale's refusal, it seemed that he took interest in knowing he should take a wife.

But then the mill's doors closed and changed everything. It brought her back!

Her lip started to quiver and eyes squinted at the back of the woman that was taking her only reason to live from her. A volcano of emotions suddenly came boiling to the top and frantically she searched for its release.

Picking up the first thing she could get her hand on she violently threw the porcelain vase across the room shattering it against the wall with a deafening crash.


	8. Part 8 Dismantling the Machine

**Dear Readers, I want to take this time to thank you all for your honest and wonderful reviews. It really makes all the hard work worthwile and makes me go back to what I wrote and make it even better.**

**The hardest chapters for me are coming up with the major conflict being revealed and the union between John and Margaret and taking the characters into that more intimate setting as husband and wife. I hope that you all can still see the main characters playing their role on the screen with my words.**

**Again, thank you! Faithfully MB**

* * *

**Part 8 Dismantling the Machine**

Margaret bent down and put the bouquet of flowers on Bessie's grave and stood silently in prayer for her lost friend. She missed her dearly and she needed a trusted confidant more than ever.

In the twelve weeks since her return to Milton so much has happened with the main activity focused on getting the mill line up and running again.

John worked endlessly and tirelessly it seemed and caused Margaret great concern. He had already accomplished more in these few months than any man could accomplish in twelve and it was beginning to show.

She mentioned it often to him on their walks together and he told her that it wouldn't always be this way and that after they were married he would reduce on his work load a great deal to concentrate more on being a husband.

But she still reproached him by telling him that he wasn't going to have a bride if he be buried in a grave by working himself to death. She saw the fatigue and stress build more and more with each passing day and she couldn't help but wonder when that would all catch up with him.

He would smile and dismiss her concerns which often left her very exasperated with him. He never seemed to take her seriously. And his many reassurances…well, knowing his past work ethics; most of the time she just didn't believe that he had or would change in that regard.

And his mother! Margaret tried her best to be civil for John's sake but the woman just wouldn't loosen that taunt rope she had tied so tightly to him. And any attempt to offer help even on the smallest of scales was thwarted by her where John was concern. From simple things such as mending his jacket to the offer of providing light administrative duties in the factory's office, Margaret was shooed off. Margaret had no doubt that this was deliberate.

On many occasions she had almost lost her temper with Hannah but she held her tongue in order to preserve the peace and save John from any further apprehension or concern. Margaret knew it meant a great deal to him that they both get along.

Thus far she was able to keep up the act but Hannah made it so difficult. Margaret was sure that Hannah was finding every opportunity to keep John within her grasps and keeping him just out of reach from hers.

And when John took on the failing Hampers Mill upon the advice of his mother without discussing it with her as well; Margaret couldn't contain her displeasure of being left out of such a significant decision and found them both and let it be known. Confronting them was unpleasant to say the least and it was then that John got the first inkling that something may be amiss between the two women of his life.

But still, as both stood and listened to her argument against taking on another factory, she again felt like they both just dismissed so readily with John soothing her with his reassurances and his mother frowning at her like she was a spoiled mindless child.

Now, John being master of Hamper's it added even more working hours to his day and she found him missing walks, dinners and time with her. She began to think that she was now only an appointment on his work schedule. And she could barely tolerate dining alone with Hannah when John was late or missed a meal.

He didn't realize it but that machine that he was so afraid of becoming again was materializing but in a different way. He was now ever mindful of the welfare of his employees and softened a great deal in that regard but when it came to his welfare and remembering that he had an obligation to her; well Margaret was almost at her wits end.

She would not have a workaholic for a husband and watch as he drove himself into collapse and she would not let the mills become first priority in their life together.

But what could she do? Bending down she removed some twigs and leaves from her friend's grave.

"Oh Bessie, what advice would you give to me? You were ever so sensible even more than your father."

Rising she turned her head to see a couple young boys off in the distance playing. One reminded her of young Thomas, one of the Boucher orphans.

Margaret found herself speaking her thoughts, "Bessie, you would be proud of how well all six were doing under Nicholas' and Mary's care."

For all the Higgins's struggles and hard work they managed to keep all the children healthy and educated. But they still were in that small cramped home in the dirtiest and unsavory part of Princeton.

They all were growing up quickly and the extra financial burden continued to grow with them. Even with John making Higgins overseer of Hampers, Nicholas still couldn't make enough to move. She would love to see her dear friend's family settled in a…

Then it came to her! Margaret's lip curled up suddenly.

"Yes, I think that might be the answer and help Nicholas and…" smiling ruefully, "…dismantle the machine that the old battleaxe was reinstalling."

Bessie would have gotten a good laugh out of that ungenerous remark from her. And John wasn't going to like what she just planned but Margaret was determined.

Reaching out she touched lightly the grave marker, "Thank you Bessie."

Hitching up her skirt she walked in the direction of Hampers Mill.

* * *

John looked out at the vast space and the loud steady rhythm of machines working and the numerous employees working them. It finally got to the place where it felt like the mill had never went through the strike and had to shut its doors and he had done it in record time. With his salary and capital aplenty, everything was righting itself smoothly and quickly.

He had been a fool to think he could have done it all without the investment money. He wouldn't admit it to Margaret, but she had been right again. He had allowed his pride come into that decision of not using her money until they were married. He may not have realized it then but now, he was all too aware of his shortcomings in his character. He was learning lessons that he definitely needed to learn because of her.

With the workers well under hand with very fair amount of coin back in their pockets, the lunch hall in both mills in place, and satisfied suppliers and buyers, profit was just around the corner. With that realized, soon it will allow him to expand making the mill bigger and better than ever to ensure that it would never close its doors again under his watch.

And Hampers was slowly being brought back to life and soon would no doubt become profitable again with him master of it as well. Mother had been right, taking on another mill would allow him to reach his ultimate goal all that more sooner.

Margaret.

Just as his thoughts turned to his future wife he caught from the corner of his eye the woman herself walking his way with Higgins following right behind her. As he watched her walk the floor to the stairway he couldn't help the feeling of humility well up inside; still not believing she was to be his.

Normally she would look up at him and give him one of her light beautiful smiles but this time when she looked up he immediately saw the determination etched on her face. He chose to ignore it thinking it was just another glitch in the wedding plans she wanted to discuss with him.

Margaret had told him that she preferred a small wedding and he couldn't agree with her more but his mother and Fanny would not have it. He felt that Margaret was being way to gracious to accommodate the two and the past week he saw an element of frustration building with her and she had started to voice her opinions more readily to him.

But if it was about the wedding, why was Higgins following behind?

Margaret lifted up her skirt and started to climb up the stair way to where John stood and before she reached him John spoke loudly, "Higgins, why aren't you back at the mill? Who is overseeing the place?"

Higgins looked up at his master and shrugged his shoulders, "She pulled me off not saying why. I left Johnston to look after things. He's capable enough."

What? Margaret pulled him off! John temper sparked. Seeing her approach he found his curiosity was feeding the spark more as well as her beautiful face. His head turned to Margaret who just reached his side and gave her a questioning look, "What is this all about?"

Large doe eyes looked up into his, "Let us go and talk privately in your office John. Nicholas, could you please wait here until we call you in."

"Yes miss." Higgins looked at John for further approval and John's nod gave it.

John put his hand on the small of her back and they went into his office and he shut the door behind him. Turning he address her in a soft low voice like he was speaking to a little girl.

"Now Maggie, why did you pull Higgins off?"

Her displeasure flared and she turned to face him but calmly spoke, "John, I am sure you don't realize this but you call me Maggie now when you feel you are talking to a child. I am not a child. Please stop addressing me in that way. As for Higgins, as the employer paying the wages including yours John Thornton, I didn't think I needed your permission to ask for a meeting with him and yourself."

He was shocked and a bit taken aback. That was the first time she had titled herself as the "employer" and set him apart as employee. He knew immediately she wasn't here to talk about the wedding.

And as for the name, she never indicated she was displeased with the name and thought she liked it. Did he ever ask her? No, he didn't. Was he being condescending?

"I didn't know the name offended you."

"It doesn't really. I disliked it very much when Fredrick babied me as his little sister but in those first few weeks in Milton, I actually loved you addressing me in such a way. But then..." Her eyes lifted to his, "…you started to sound just like Fredrick."

John took the last steps to her side and picked up her hand into his, "And I definitely do not have brotherly affections for you."

She offered him up a delicate curve of her lip in a smile and he put his hands on her upper arms and brushed his lips across hers, "I will only call you Maggie when I am confident you are not comparing me to your brother and I might add, as your employee."

He ran his hands simultaneously down her arms and took both of her hands into his pulled her closer to him so he could kissed her more thoroughly but she pulled away causing his hands to drop to his sides. He stood in surprised silence.

"John, I never thought of you as my employee until this day. Right now I need the respect as your employer and not the affection of a fiancé."

It was true. She never treated him like a hired hand from which he was very grateful for. She had total and complete trust in him and never mentioned the use of her money even when the investment into Hampers occurred. She mentioned her displeasure in him taking on more work but not the spending part.

Taking on his familiar intimidating stance he stood stiffly crossing his arms before him, "So Miss Hale, what brings you here? Why Higgins?"

Not affected in the least by his posture and the formal address she simply declared in a calm voice, "He is getting a promotion."

"Promotion? What sort of promotion."

"Of becoming a business partner. John, I want you to apprentice Nicholas to become master of one of the mills and after we are wed, he will become our business partner."

John had the power to be very daunting to the fiercest of men but not his Margaret. It was a trait that he admired from the day he met her. He couldn't help but grin at her steady nerve, "And Miss Hale, what justifies Higgins getting this rather generous advancement?"

"Because it is good practical business sense and he is the best man for it. You can't do it all alone John."

His eyebrows drew in, "Is that the only reason you want him to be partner, because you don't think I can handle it."

"No..no…you misunderstand me. To be sure you can handle it but it is what you will be sacrificing if you continue as you have been. Already I feel like more of an acquaintance than your future wife."

He flinched, "I told you Margaret that things will change…"

"When you told me that you had only one mill. Now there are two mills John! Forgive me; nothing is going to change even after we are married."

"You don't believe me?"

"No John I don't. I know your work ethics and what drives you. It will be your new wife for a while but with two mills, your time with me will become less and less."

"That is not possible!" His temper was growing.

"How can it possibly be avoided? Just look how long and hard you worked running one mill!"

"Margaret!"

She crossed her arms to mirror his stance as invisible fiery sparks flew between them, "I want this and will not bend. I am sorry for the ultimatum John but if you don't agree, Hampers will be sold. But I prefer that Higgins get the living. You told me that he was the measure of a man you wanted to be. Well, he deserves this and I would hope that you would agree."

"Are you sure this idea isn't in retaliation because I took my mother's advice?"

Margaret's mouth dropped in disbelief at his harsh words and John instantly regretted them, "Margaret I am…"

"John Thornton! How dare you even suggest I could ever…"

He grabbed her upper arms, "Margaret, forgive me. I not use to a woman…"

"Oh really? Woman meaning me but not your mother."

She twisted out of his grip and took a few steps back from him, "I was angry at both of you, not just your mother, for not including me in the decision but mainly I was upset because it would take you away from me more. So if you are going to accuse me of anything John Thornton, then blame me of the selfish want for you." She let out a deep sigh and her voice soften a little, "Seeing you and being near you for a few moments in the day is not enough for me. Do you understand John?"

He did all too well. It seemed that he lived for those few moments… He stopped. Few moments. When did that happen? It use to be hours in a day spent with her.

Margaret saw something in his face that told her that he did understand. It was a pained expression and she wanted to go to him but she stopped herself. He had to hear what she had to say.

His head bowed as his heart started to beat at a more rapid pace of the sudden realization that she wanted and needed him just as much as he did her. He just assumed that he was the most blessed man on earth because she accepted him. Life without her would be misery. It never occurred to him that she may feel the same about him.

Looking up at her he took steps closer to her, "Margaret…"

"No. Stay back John until I finish."

He stopped. Her tone stunned him into silence.

John had seen her like this the day she refused him when she called him "ungentlemanly" and turned away from him. Even then, her tempered plea, although barely controlled but contained, had more impact on him than an angry mob.

After taking a deep breath for courage she continued boldly, "I have stood silent long enough John. You not only address me like a child but you also pacify me like one as well. If you will not listen to me on a personal level I will have to address this on a business level. I will not have my future husband and father of our children run himself into the ground."

Not on a personal level. That struck him hard, "How long have you felt this way?"

"A long time and I tried to tell you but you never really listened." She looked up with apologetic eyes, "I told you that I wouldn't let you become that machine again. John I meant it."

His eyebrows drew in thinking about how hours had turned into minutes. Humbled again, he thought on how good she was for him and how he loved her.

She waited to see if he would reply and when he didn't she walked to the window and looked out not wanting to face him as she felt compelled to reveal all her thoughts to him, "With that, I hope you will allow me to now address a more personal matter that has me very troubled. It may be painful for you to hear."

"You've got my full attention Margaret. I will listen."

Turning her face towards him, "It is about your mother John. She is coming between us. I can see that she almost did with this conversation and your accusation."

He closed the gap between them and grabbed her hand and held it, "Margaret, I was wrong in saying that. Tell me I am forgiven."

"I know your temper John. I thought I was prepared for it but you took me by surprise. I wasn't going to speak about your mother but now I see that I should." She glanced down at his hand holding hers and she squeezed his, "But I forgave you the second I felt the touch of your hand."

"Then I should have taken it up sooner. Perhaps, me begging for your forgiveness at the end of each day should include an afternoon groveling session as well."

She couldn't help her lip from turning up slightly, "Pen me in on your calendar Mr. Thornton. I would gratefully agree to see you every afternoon in whatever way that is made available to me."

"Margaret, I didn't realize I was…" His hand went up to rub his forehead, "What I mean is that I got caught up in things and never want you to feel like an appointment I have to keep. It is frightening to me that I was unknowingly the cause of us being apart. And even more frightening is that I missed you just as much but still continued to work like that methodical…" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

Margaret laid a hand on his arm, "You have years of habits and ways of thinking to overcome. You are a driven man who just hasn't learned to slow down. It won't happen overnight." She stood up on her toes and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to make a warm-blooded human out of you yet John Thornton."

He could only nod as she kissed his cheek on the way down. Her reassurance was just what he needed to hear. As she had trusted him completely with her finances, he completely trusted her in the rehabilitation of his mind and spirit. She had already renewed his heart and made his happiness.

Remembering her personal matter, his hand rose up and rested where her neck met her shoulder as he bent his head slightly to level his eyes with hers, "Now what about my mother coming between us?"

Her eyes locked on his, "She won't share you with me John. I see it clearly but you don't. It is time for some harsh truths."


	9. Part 9 True Vision and True Blindness

**Part 9: True Vision and True Blindness**

"Mother coming between us? That can't be true. I thought you two were getting along well."

Margaret let out a deep sigh, "I didn't want to put any more stress or pressure on you. I didn't speak out when I should have but we are barely civil to each other when we are alone together. When you are present, it is an entirely different story."

John frowned, "So this isn't just about her convincing me to purchase Hampers?"

"No, but I was angry as you know, I did speak out that time. Again, I was dismissed like a silly little girl."

John put his hand up to his jaw to stroke it recalling how both he and his mother treated her. She was right. They treated her like a child. He saw it clearly now.

He dropped his hand and raised his eyes to her to speak but she continued, "But this isn't just about Hampers. Think John. When else did she come between us and our future plans?"

His mind worked but it didn't take long for it to dawn on him, "The planning of the wedding."

Margaret nodded, "That is not all. The property outside of Milton."

"You knew about that?"

"Yes, Fanny in her own unique way divulged that you were entertaining presenting me with the property with a, how did Fanny describe it, large dirty old cottage, as a wedding gift but your mother had many arguments against it. Fanny told me that she did not rest until you gave up the idea entirely saying that you and…your wife belonged here in Milton with your mills and..."

"…with her. Her loyal and devoted son." John finished while shaking his head while rubbing his forehead. He suddenly felt very disgusted with himself. Again, Margaret was showing him the light and this time what it revealed was painful and even ugly.

"I didn't want to say it."

"I know. I am glad you did and I am ashamed I didn't realize it."

John felt like a fool. In his heart he knew that Margaret would have loved that property. Why didn't he follow it?

When he went out to view the land and cottage, the feel of the south and Helstone instantly came to mind and he could see Margaret happily situated everywhere he looked and he pictured himself right besides her in that happiness. It even had adult hedge rose bushes and a patch of woods nearby with a little stream running through it.

The cottage wasn't dirty as Fanny led Margaret to believe. It was well kept, perfectly furnished, large and very comfortable with much character inside and out. He had liked it instantly and was sure Margaret would have as well.

It had every room that his current residence had and just as spacious but with one big difference…it had charm and with Margaret mistress of it, he was sure that love, warmth and eventually children would fill the rooms.

He never believed he could be happy in the country but since Helstone and Margaret…well, he knew he had been very wrong in that assumption.

As he walked the property, the fresh air invigorated him and the multiple bird's singing in the wood was like a sweet melody to his hardened ears. He even found a secluded picturesque spot where he would take Margaret on his first official picnic and as his wife he imagined their love making under the shade of the trees. How his heart had thrilled at the thought.

And yet, his mother cleverly convinced him that it was too far from the mills using Margaret as the main excuse not to obtain the property. How she wouldn't be able to see him during the day and leaving her alone outside where he could not get to her so quickly if she needed him. She falsely gave the impression that she was only thinking of his future wife's welfare.

Then the wedding plans. The date kept on being put off or there was always something going wrong with the arrangements. And reflecting back, in almost every instance of change and misunderstanding regarding the planning he heard his mother's voice speaking not Margaret's. And she always stood in the forefront with arms crossed while Margaret stood in the background silent.

Then John suddenly remembered. Mrs. Hale's wedding dress!

John had known how excited Margaret was to wear her mother's wedding dress because she told him during one of their walks how she would sneak into her mother's keepsake chest and take it out and try it on when she was a young girl.

She demonstrated to him as they walked one moonlit night how she had dramatically paraded around the bed chamber pretending it was her wedding day and danced with her imaginary groom around and around the room.

She was mesmerizing as she acted out the memory for him from her youth. It must have been the magical moonlight that transformed her usually calm exterior into a dancing fairy.

He grinned widely as she waltzed with her imaginary groom; never before seeing this playful side of her. He couldn't help but cut in and take up her hand and wrap his arm around her waist and take up the wedding dance with her.

Her eyes sparkled with exuberance and his with high spirits. There they danced on the secluded pathway; he twirled her around and out and then back to him, her gentle laughter rang beautifully in his ears. When they reached a more public part of the path the dance had to stop bring both back to a more subdued merriment as their pace returned to a slow stroll.

John took her hand and wrapped it around his arm while glancing down at her asking her why not pretend walking down the aisle to her awaiting groom like any typical young girl? She then said in a matter-in-fact tone that the room wasn't big enough to get the desired results of doing the wedding march down a long isle.

John had laughed heartily at this assuring her that he will make sure he found the longest isle for her to walk down for their wedding. Margaret just shook her head saying that she had waited too long and now desired the shortest isle.

John could not fault this logic and it was at that time that they set the official date which later, was changed mainly due to his mother's interference.

Now the wedding dress…

Since Margaret's parents were gone, wearing her mother's dress had even more meaning for her; the dress was like having her mother present in some small way.

How upset she was when it got ruined accidentally. Or was it and accident? At the time he had doubts but he never for an instant considered his mother would do something that vindictively.

Dixon had brought it along when she arrived back to Milton. Margaret was still staying in the in the house and the dress had been hung up in a spare room awaiting alterations. It was in pristine condition but when the dress maker came two days later it was found to have fresh oil and dirt stains all over it like someone was handling the dress.

Margaret was devastated but hid it well and dismissed it as an unfortunate accident. She had everyone fooled until he found her crying the next night.

It tore his heart apart to see her tears. He wanted so desperately to shield her from every hurt. Could it have been prevented? And it was that thinking, while comforting her in his arms, he had wondered if the ruination of the dress was an accident.

His mother had told him that she was sure it was one of the house staff who was admiring the dress and handling it. It seemed plausible but still to John, the amount of oil went beyond the typical dirty-handed absentminded servant.

When John took it upon himself to investigate into the matter he found that all the staff was very adamant that they didn't even know about the dress or go into that particular room. It was believed that Dixon, Margaret, himself and his mother were the only persons who knew about the dress.

It couldn't have been Dixon. She handled the dress like it was the most precious piece of clothing on the planet. Margaret and he were innocent which left only one person left. Even then he had thought it was unfathomable that his mother could have purposely hurt Margaret in such a way.

Now, with Margaret in front of him informing him reluctantly about his own blindness to his mother's disregard towards her, John emitted a slight groan. He may be seeing for the first time another side of his mother.

It was true what it is said about true blindness comes to those who think they see the clearest. He quickly crossed the space between them and engulfed her into his arms and in a low hoarse voice filled with emotion, "I have been so blind Maggie."

There was no doubt that he wasn't thinking of her as a child at that moment and Margaret raised her hand to his cheek, "I really don't think she realizes what she is doing John. And if I were her I would fight to keep you number one in my affections."

It was what his mother had once told him. And then John remembered his mother's other words. _I'm sure she will take you from me. I hate her. I've tried not to; when I thought she would make you happy. __And if you won't hate her, then I must._

She knew exactly what she was doing and still, ever the kindest and sweetest, Margaret was here making excuses for her.

It pained him to believe that his mother would actually plot to come between Margaret and himself. But he now relived past events where his mother clearly played devils advocate in the planning of his life with Margaret. She meant to cling to him and slowly push Margaret into the background.

And as much as it hurt him to admit it he almost allowed it to happen and for the first time in his life he was furiously angry at his mother. She didn't want his happiness; she wanted hers and hers only. And her only son was her happiness.

Margaret feared that expression crossing his face, "John, don't. I am sure it wasn't intentionally done. She loves you so much. Don't be too harsh on her."

"Not intentional! Margaret, I can't help believe now that the dress wasn't an accident. That it was my mother who…"

"John please don't confront her." She put her hands on his upper arms and her eyes pleaded, "Let it go."

"I can't let her continue and will need to ask her about the dress."

Margaret's mouth opened to say something but instead she shook her head as she stuttered out a meek plea, "John no…please."

The look of panic in her eyes told the tale and his eyes widened, "You believe she did it?"

Margaret didn't speak and her eyes suddenly were casted down which answered his question and her look also answered another question he had. He took her chin and raised it up, "No, _you know_ that she did it."

Her face paled and wouldn't allow her to lie to him. Reluctantly she nodded, "John, you were to never know. Please let it go. I don't want to be the one to come between you two. Please John. I have forgiven her. Let us concentrate on our future not the past."

John saw her eyes watering proving her sincerity. He didn't doubt she would have taken the secret of the ruination of the dress to the grave with her.

He looked down at this woman that was to be his wife and loved surged out of every fiber of his being for her. He could not promise her that he couldn't let what his mother did go unpunished but he could put it aside for now and concentrate on deserving her and making her happy.

He gently kissed her forehead and released her out of his embrace and went to the office door, opened it and waved the man waiting in, "Have a seat Higgins. Miss Hale and I have a proposition to throw at you."

Cap in hand, "Thank you master, I prefer to stand."

John nodded and walked around to his desk chair and sat down in it and Margaret came to stand by him. He reached up and took her hand into his and gently drew her closer to the chair where he sat.

Looking seriously at the man John spoke, "Higgins it seems my future wife thinks I am in need of a partner and she insists it be you. What do you say to that?"

Higgins eyes widen in surprise. Partner! Him master!

A slow knowing smile appeared as he glanced affectionately at Miss Margaret. She was thinking of the orphans. Leave it to her. She was the kindest and most generous lady he ever met.

Turning back he then addressed his master, "I say that what'ver the misses want's, be mindful she gets." He gave Margaret a friendly wink and added, "You don't want to lose this one master."

Looking up into Margaret's beautiful face and their eyes locking on each other John spoke, "I couldn't agree with you more Higgins." John squeezed her hand, "I won't risk losing this one."


	10. Part 10 Evil Intent

**Part 10: Evil Intent**

Hannah watched as John bent slightly to say something to Miss Hale and watched as she lightly smiled and said something back causing him to grin back and take up his glass of wine and drink of it.

He peered up from the glass and Hannah managed to catch his eyes only to have him drop them immediately as he put the glass down.

This was now the extent of their mother and son relationship; very restrained and aloof. Hannah glared at Miss Hale. She blamed her.

Three weeks ago John had come home and broke from his routine of coming into the sitting room, pouring a drink and discussing the day with her. Instead he went straight to his study and shut the door and locked it.

At dinner he was quiet and answered her questions coolly with a curt word or two. Hannah knew then that something had changed.

That evening, hoping to break the stony silence she asked, "You are not walking tonight with Miss Hale?"

John didn't look up from his paper, "No mother."

"Is she well?"

"Very well."

There was silence again and after a few moments Hannah broke out, "John what is wrong? What has happened?"

John looked up from his paper and calmly addressed her, "I've taken on an apprentice. You know him mother, Nicholas Higgins."

"The Union leader! John no…"

"Yes, mother." he interrupted her abruptly, "He will eventually become my partner after Margaret and I are wed."

"What brought this on John? Why would you do such a thing? He is nothing…"

"He is a very good man mother, hard working and a good friend. I will not have you insulting him." His voice warned and she stopped.

John glared at her wanting to let loose the anger raging inside but remembering Margaret's pleas he managed to speak in a controlled voice, "From now on mother, I will ask you to refrain from questioning any further on any business dealings unless I freely disclose them to you first." Shaking his paper back up he continued to speak from behind the headlines, "Also, I think it is best that you no longer walk the mill floor. I have paid overseers to do that."

Hannah was stunned, "I have always walked the floor. You need me!"

"I need you to manage the house. That is all." He said behind the paper.

"But after you marry when she is here…"

"Her name is Margaret mother and we will not be living here."

Even though a chill of panic hit her she calmly spoke, "John we have been through this. It will be best for Miss Hale…Margaret to be here where I can watch her while you are…"

"No! Enough!" John stormed as he propelled himself up from the seat and threw the paper down. He placed himself before his shocked mother, "Enough mother! You will not interfere any longer do you understand?" He watched as her face turned to stone but she didn't reply to his command. He turned and left the room.

After that she had noticed that Miss Hale was never left in the room alone with her without him present or that staunch Dixon.

He instructed that she only visit Miss Hale at her residence when he could attend. Hannah knew what he was doing. He was protecting her from his own mother! She had complained to John about her!

He insisted as well that he be included in all the decisions making regarding the wedding arrangements and reception. Hannah noticed that he never made the decisions, he would turn and ask Miss Hale what she wanted and she got it. Every decision she (and Fanny) was left out entirely which caused great resentment…towards her future daughter-in-law.

John discovered that the previous property he wanted to purchase with the cottage was still available and actively pursued the purchase of it against her advisement. And when he became successful in the purchase and she realized that he would not be living with her, panic set in again. She quickly changed her recourse in hopes of also taking up residence on the newly acquired property even if it meant her living with the new Mrs. Thornton.

John would not have it saying she will continue to live comfortably in the house or if she wanted, arrangements in a smaller residence could be made elsewhere for her to live.

He was going to leave her all alone! He was going to leave her! Like his father. Just like that. Gone was her loving and devoted son.

She had poisoned her son against her! As Hannah glared at the woman sitting next to her son across the dinner table she felt the bitterness well up inside as she never felt before.

"Miss Hale, how are the final arrangements going? Do you need any help?"

Ignoring her future mother-in-law's soured tone, Margaret looked up at Hannah and smiled genuinely, "Thank you for asking Hannah but no. I just have the flowers and final fitting of the dress."

"Sandow's Greenhouse is the best for floral arrangements. They do our annual dinner gathering each year."

Margaret nodded, "I remember. The arrangements were truly lovely. Thank you for the recommendation."

Hannah nodded and continued with a voice now laced with sarcasm, "I suppose Miss Hale that you will take up the planning of that annual event as Mrs. Thornton."

John raised his head and shot his mother a warning glance.

Margaret found it ironic that their first meeting that afternoon when she caught John and her embracing intimately Mrs. Thornton had insisted that they address each other on a first name basis. Somewhere Mrs. Thornton reverted back to formally addressing her as Miss Hale. Well, she refused to be that rude.

"Not at all Hannah unless you wish for my help. It is a tradition in this house and something you probably look forward to each year. As for us…" Margaret looked at John with soft eyes filled with love, "…I imagine we will be starting new traditions."

Picking up a fork she turned back to Hannah. Seeing Hannah's still stern facial expression Margaret sighed and tried once again to break through to her obvious resentment towards her, "And to think, instead of one annual event, there with be more events planned with Fanny and myself to add to our enjoyment of the year. And since I never planned such a big event and I am sure I will need your advice."

She felt John take her hand under the table and squeeze it lightly in approval. She wouldn't give up in trying to make things better between herself and his mother. Any other woman would have washed her hands of her by now.

"In saying big event, obviously this does not include a wedding. You don't need my help there now did you Miss Hale. You've made that all too clear."

"I…I didn't mean it quite in that way." Margaret stammered out feeling acutely the woman's dislike of her with her blatant offensiveness.

"Mother." John warned angrily in a low voice.

Hannah ignored his warning, "No Miss Hale, you will not get such help from me. My son can have ya but you will not take him completely from me."

"Mother!"

Margaret was incredulous. The woman spoke as if John wasn't even in the room! Margaret stood up from the table suddenly and before John could get up she put her hand on his shoulder indicating she wanted him to continue to sit.

"No John, you have guarded me for weeks from her but not tonight." Turning her head to address her directly Margaret spoke calmly and evenly, "I have tried to break through that stubborn wall you have built around yourself Mrs. Thornton and show you that all I ever wanted was to be a good future daughter-in-law for you. You only see what you think you are losing. It is you who is pushing your son away not me pushing you away." Her eyes turned pleading, "You refuse to see that you can not only keep your son but gain a daughter who is more than willing to love you." Looking down at John, "I watched you two grow further and further apart and it is the last thing I ever wanted. I wish now that I never told you."

"Margaret…"

Told him what! She did poison him against her!

Hannah interrupted harshly, "Miss Hale, stop with the innocent airs. I am no fool to think that you did not deliberately plan to pit my son against me." Margaret gasped in disbelief as she continued, "You parade around like a grand lady when you are only a lowly daughter of a failed clergyman and not worthy of my son even with all your wealth."

John stood up so violently that his chair went flying backwards and he slammed his hands on the table causing all the dishes to rattle. "Enough!" He leaned forward with angry fire in his eyes, "The dress mother! Who ruined the dress?"

Hannah was taken aback and opened her mouth, "You are accusing me…"

"John, no…"

"Don't deny it mother! You dare to hurt her when she has done nothing to you. Now you insult her further!"

Margaret put her hand on his arm, "John please stop…" Margaret found her pleas ignored as John continued to let weeks of pent up anger to be released. Son and mother thundered against each other and she felt helpless in the torrent.

Eyes welling up with tears and finding herself unable to deal with the heated confrontation between the two she backed up slowly and turned and left the room unnoticed.

Forgetting her frock she ran out into the night and was immediately impacted by the chilly air. No carriage was ordered. She didn't care.

Crossing her arms against the cold, she refused to go back into the house. Shivering she quickly made her way down the darken streets wanting only to reach her residence. Tears flowed freely now blinding her way.

She should have stayed and tried harder to bring peace but…

A dirtied hand came out from nowhere and grabbed her violently from behind and she found her mouth covered tightly. Her scream was muffled and she struggled with her unknown assailant but he was strong. He managed to drag her into a deserted alley way and slammed her hard against a brick wall knocking all breath from her.

Terror such as Margaret had never felt before struck her as she realized that he had a knife to her throat. The blade was cold against her skin and the edge was already drawing blood. "One move or sound missy and that will be the end ya hear?"

Margaret didn't dare nod because of the knife but allowed her eyes to open and found that the man's face was covered with a dirtied sack except for holes where the eyes and mouth were.

"I've been waiting for ya." His breath was foul as he drew his face closer, "I want to taste ov ya first." The man lifted the sack just enough to allow his tongue lick up her cheek causing bile to rise in her throat and her to quake.

He slowly removed his hand from her mouth warning her not to scream. His freed hand grabbed her breast painfully and squeezed, "Ripe are ya for the picking but Thornton w'l not have ya."

"Please…please stop," she whispered out feebly.

"I will fer now but listen carefully and listen good. Wed Thornton and this knife to yer throat will be in his back. I've killed before, I'll kill him hear me?"

Margaret's fear was complete as he replaced the blade to her throat with his fingers and began squeezing choking her slowly into blackness, "And I'll burn the mills and come and finish what I've started here with ya."

Margaret felt the sudden release of his hand and she gasped for air as he disappeared into the night.

She stumbled a few steps and fell to her knees as she tried to find her voice to scream but all that came out was a strained plea for help.

"Margaret! Oh dear God!"

John's voice was like a warm blanket engulfing her as she peered up to see him rushing to her side and dropping just in time for her to fall forward into his arms.

Blood! She was attacked!

John cradled her back into the crook of his arm so he could see her face more clearly. Her face was chalk white. His hand shot out and spanned her cheek so he could see the wound to her neck praying it wasn't deep.

It wasn't but he could clearly see a bloodied hand print that had been strangling her neck which must have caused her labored breathing. She was trembling violently and tears were flowing from closed eye lids.

Overwhelming fear and concern for her over ruled the need to find her attacker and kill him with his bare hands.

Brushing her hair back from her face with his fingers, "Open your eyes Maggie. Please open them for me."

His worried request drew her out of the terrifying fog briefly as she felt the need to obey and slowly she opened them and whispered, "John."

Relief flooded his face as he crushed her to his chest and rocked her in his arms, "I'm here my Maggie. I'll not leave ya." He gently kissed her brow with tears forming in his eyes.

She did feel safe and she let his tight hold on her spread warmth throughout her quaking frame. She then found herself being lifted by his strong arms as she let blackness take her.


	11. Part 11 Fear and Anguish

**Part 11: Fear and Anguish**

Dixon knocked softly on the door and opened it to find John in same position she had left him almost an hour before. Chair pulled up closely to the bedside with him bent over with her limp hand in both of his. His head was bowed as if in prayer.

Physically, the doctor assured him that she would recover but he had warned that such a violent attack could leave other non-visible scars that could have lasting effects.

John had been torn between leaving her side and going out to find her attacker but in the end, his love for Margaret overwhelmed his hatred and would not allow him to leave her side.

"Sir, Higgins and Constable Mason are here to see you. And your mother, she still waits to talk to you…"

John craned his head up and turning it slightly towards her, "Let her wait. Dixon will you sit with her while I go?"

Dixon nodded in approval at him letting his mother wait. When she had shown up at their residence it took everything in her to not slam the door in her face. If it weren't for her upsetting her mistress this couldn't have happened. Dixon hated the woman for so many reasons and even though her mistress never confirmed it she was sure she caused her mother's wedding dress to be ruined.

And that Fanny! Miss Margaret had the patience of a saint. But as for herself, putting up with those two would have been a deal breaker in any union with any man.

As Dixon entered the room to see Mr. Thornton draw up her mistress's hand and kiss it tenderly and gently laying it down; well, he loved her a whole lot and it reminded her of the love that her parents had for each other. One could put up with quite a bit for a love like that. But that Mrs. Thornton…

John rose from the chair, "Let me know immediately if she wakes."

"Yes sir. I'll not take my eyes off of her not for a second."

John glanced at Margaret; her long beautiful hair free of all the pins framed her pale facial features in the dim light. He almost lost her forever. There was nothing he wanted to do more than to lay down by her side and bury his face in her long tresses and feel her warmth and steady breathing to further assure him that he didn't lose her.

She was safe now and the need to find who did this to her started to rule his mind.

He put a hand on Dixon's shoulder as she sat down, "Thank you Dixon."

He reluctantly left the room only to find his mother waiting at the top of the stairway, "John, how is she?"

His anger resurfaced, "As if you cared mother. Go back home."

She grabbed his arm stopping him dead, "John, I did it. I ruined the dress, I'd admit it to you now and know it was wrong but I never wanted her to be harmed like this. I know you blame me for this but I never wanted her to be harmed…"

"Mother stop."

John's hand flew up to his forehead and began to rub it in frustration. He glanced at his mother's pleading face. He didn't know what to believe where she is concern but Margaret's words echoed in his head, "_I watched you two grow further and further apart and it is the last thing I ever wanted. I wish now that I never told you._"

He sighed deeply and calmly he said, "I blame myself. I can't talk about this now. I must go." He detached himself from her grip and walked stiffly away from her.

Hannah couldn't believe it. John's words to her about blame almost mirrored his father's last words to her that day he had killed himself. A deep shiver ran through her. If Miss Hale had been killed tonight, would John have ended up like his father?

Earlier, she had barely gained entrance to find her son on the ground level pacing absently around not knowing what to do. He didn't notice her presence as his thoughts were occupied solely on the unconscious woman upstairs being examined by the doctor.

Hannah went to comfort him but found Dixon blocking her path with crossed defiant arms telling her to stand back or leave. Hannah saw the seriousness in the stout woman's face and froze and remained quiet.

But she could see John in the room clearly. Seeing the way he was when the doctor was upstairs spoke of his deep love for Miss Hale. She never saw him like this.

His face was a mixture of frantic concern and anguish. He kept mumbling that she could have been killed and what would he do without her. Hannah could tell that he was teetering on the edge of losing emotional control.

When he heard the door open to Margaret's room he flew up the stairs two at a time to speak to the exiting doctor. Dixon followed motioning her to not follow. Hannah found herself sitting in a chair in the entranceway.

That had been an hour ago with no sign of John.

Dixon had come down to show the doctor out and kept a watchful eye over the unwelcome guest showing no regard for her until she reluctantly offered her tea to break the awkward silence.

Sitting in that chair Hannah spent that time reflecting on her actions over the past months and wondering what John would have done if Miss Hale had been killed.

Would John have been beyond devastation to not want to live without her? Hannah was led to believe that it was very possible. Hannah hoped and prayed that she would never find out.

Miss Hale was his life line and what had she been trying to do? Sever that life line.

Could she live though losing John?

When Mason and Higgin's showed up at the door and Dixon went up stairs to inform John of them waiting. Hannah followed behind her refusing to be put off by the protective woman any further.

After their brief meeting John left her leaving her at the top of the stairs.

She heard John's voice speaking to the two men who came a few moments previously. Normally she would be right by his side and included in every aspect of the investigation. She would have been the one that reassured him and…

Then it occurred to her as tears formed in her eyes. That she had already did lose him. And it was all her own doing.

* * *

John walked into the room to see a clearly concerned Higgins standing with cap in hand nervously twisting it, "Master, Miss Margaret…"

"Resting Higgins. She has yet to wake but doctor said she will recover." John held his hand out to the other man in the room, "Mason."

Taking the hand offered, "Sir I am deeply sorry for what the young lady gone through. We got men immediately on the investigation and asking if people saw or heard anything. I was hoping to speak to Miss Hale but since she is resting, I will ask you what you know."

John nodded and proceeded to go over the details of what had occurred just hours ago, "I regret it isn't much as I came upon Miss Hale after her assailant had vanished."

"Hopefully the miss can give us more details about her attacker."

"In that regard Mason, I will question her being I am closer to her." John also didn't want Margaret to be reminded of Mason questioning her about the Leonard's inquiry.

"I understand sir."

"I'll let you know what I find out but in the meantime, I want to be kept informed of everything."

Mason nodded, "A sack was found that we believed was used. It had holes cut out where the eyes and month would have been. There was also some of the Miss Hale's blood on it."

John gritted his teeth. He managed to control his wrath and settled to questioned more about where the mask was found and footprints etc. As Mason answered assuring him that they would not rest until the coward was identified and brought to justice.

"Mr. Thornton, can I ask you, does Miss Hale have anyone who might want to harm her?"

Higgins piped in, "No one could ever want to harm Miss Margaret."

John immediately thought of his mother but had to agree on the most part with Higgins answer.

"And you sir? Anyone who has it out for you?"

John hated the thought of Margaret being attacked by someone who sought revenge against him. He had enemies but for them to stoop to such cowardly actions against a woman was just so unbelievable. He was sure it was just a random act but he gave names of business associates as well as past workers that may wish him harm.

Mason left leaving Higgins and him in the room alone. The strain of the past few hours was etched painfully on the tall man's face.

"Master, sit."

"Higgin's you don't have to call me master anymore especially when not at the factory. We are to be on equal footing."

"Alright, Mr. Thornton sir. Sit."

John's lip curled up briefly at the new address and to Higgins surprised, John complied and sat in the nearest chair. He was obviously too exhausted to spar over proper addresses with him.

Higgins then poured him a deep glass of brandy and handed it to him, "Drink up and don't worry. If I know anything about Miss Margaret, she is a strong one. Full of strength in that small frame of hers; she keeps a cool head about her that one."

John's head dropped and shook his head, "Higgins if you could have seen how terrified she was; what he did to her..." John put the untouched drink on the table and covered his eyes with his hand and his body began to shake with a sudden release of powerful emotions. He looked up at his friend with moistened eyes, "She came so close to being killed. Higgins without her I…I..." His head dropped again; he couldn't finish the thought.

Higgins put his hand on his shoulder not knowing what to say for that moment. He waited until John got control of his emotions then he asked on how she came to be out in the dark alone.

It was then that John told him everything about his mother and Margaret, the cottage, the dress and the argument at dinner. Everything.

"I wish you would have told me all this sooner as your friend, it would have done you good to unburden yourself."

John nodded, "Unfortunately for me, I am unused to having friends Higgins. Thank you for your friendship. It is the best besides Margaret's father that I have had."

"So are you going to drink that good brandy or must I for you?"

John grinned and gave the glass to Higgins and stood up and poured himself another glass and both men raised their glasses to their lips with Higgin's blurting out, "For medicinal purposes."

John down it two gulps and let the alcohol shock his system and spread renewed energy and warmth through him.

At that moment Dixon came running in, "Sir, she is waking."

John dropped the glass shattering it on the floor as he shot out the door leaving a stunned Higgins and frowning Dixon in his wake.

* * *

Margaret felt herself screaming loudly but not heard as she watched as a hooded man plunged the double bladed knife in John's back. John shouted out her name and crumpled to the ground. She couldn't move…couldn't go to him. The man kept stabbing and stabbing with a wicked laugh emulating from under the hood. John! John!

Then he started to slowly approach her with knife raised but all she could see was John's lifeless body. She had to get to him but she couldn't and slowly the sinister man approached her. She didn't care. Not without John. John!

Head tossing from side to side she screamed out his name.

"Maggie. I'm here! Open your eyes. I'm here."

Her eyes fluttered and slowly she focused on his striking blue eyes just inches from hers as he sat on the edge of the bed with one arm on her other side and his hand touching her feverous brow.

"John!" Her arms went around his neck and she buried her face in his chest and started to cry with relief.

His hand moved to the back of her head and fingers threaded in her silky hair as his lips kiss the top of her forehead and lingered. His voice was heavy with emotion but strong as he soothed her with words of love and tenderness.

He let her cry; glad for her healing release of tears on his breast; and after a while her crying turned to sobs and then a few minutes later she just clung to him in silence.

Thinking of her wounded throat and how painful it must be, "Margaret, take some water. Here drink."

She looked up to his face and he caught her beautiful eyes with his as he held the glass to her lips and sipped. Higgin's was right. What he saw was strength. He lowered the glass and kissed her lips gently in its place. Her smooth soft lips moved with his and the both found comfort in the union.

Raising his mouth from hers he whispered, "Better?"

She nodded and he gently pressed her head back to his chest choosing his next words carefully, "Can you talk about it Margaret." He gingerly laid a finger on the bandage wrapped around her neck, "Are you able to talk without pain?"

Her voice was barely audible, "Yes John, I can talk."

He pulled her closer into his arms and cradled her head back so he could look into her face to see the truth in her statement. He saw a determination written all over her still ashen features, "Can you tell me what happened? Let me know if you need to stop."

"He…he wanted to rob me. I had nothing but he didn't believe me and…threatened me. That is all John. I'll be fine John."

At that she started to move to get up but he strengthened his hold on her, "You're staying here with me. I'll not let you get up." He waited until she gave in and he questioned, "Did you see the man who attacked you?"

"No, he wore a sack with holes."

"Can you tell me anything Margaret about him?"

She shook her head and she stuttered out meekly, "It was so dark John and he…he barely spoke." Her eyes shifted away and couldn't meet his.

"Margaret?"

"He smelled very bad."

At least that was true. She couldn't control the tears welling up in her eyes. She hated lying to John. It went against every fiber of her being. But the nightmare of John being stabbed was so fresh on her mind and the moment she woke she knew she couldn't ignore the man's threats.

"Margaret. You're not telling me something."

"John, what more do you want me to tell you? That is all I remember. Please can I have more water?"

He immediately picked up the glass and offered it to her. Her eyes still avoided his as she took the glass.

He studied her and came to a conclusion rather quickly.

"You're lying Margaret." He accused calmly.

Margaret said nothing and rose up in his arms and put the glass on the table. If she was offended by his statement she gave no impression that she was. Instead she chose to lie back down on the bed and turn sideways with her back to him, "John, I am tired. Please can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"You just confirmed my suspicions Margaret." He reached down and pulled the cover up and over her with his hand lingering on her shoulder.

Bending closer over her form he brushed some of her hair from her face, "Remember, I know that you spoke falsely when protecting your brother. Who are you protecting this time?" He bent down closer to her ear and whispered, "Luckily for me, you're a terrible liar. You fooled Mason about Leonards but you can't fool me." He kissed her cheek, "Sleep now. I'll not leave your side."

"I want you to go John."

She'll have to leave him. He couldn't be there when she did. Dixon, she had to speak to Dixon. Where's Dixon? Her mind raced under her calm exterior.

"I won't. Go to sleep Margaret."

He then got up from the side of the bed and pulled up the chair and sat in it and crossed his arms not letting his eyes leave her still form.

He knew who she was protecting and love swelled up in him and over flowed. The nightmare, her calling frantically for him and her reaction when she woke to find him there; he knew she was protecting him.

Whoever harmed her must have threatened him harm if she told. Somehow he knew that if it was her that this monster threatened, she would have told him and everybody else everything. He knew her. She cared not for herself but for everyone else.

It terrified him that she was so self-sacrificing. Just look what she went through for her brother and now for him with his mother. She was the most unselfish and remarkable woman; and she chose him. His eyes began to blur as they moistened.

"John?" Her soft voice drew him out of his thoughts. She still had her back to him and did not move.

"Yes."

"I'm glad you stayed." There was a brief pause and she added, "I love you."

He grinned and allowed a sigh to escape him, "I love you my Maggie." Soon her breathing became slowed and she slept.

He knew what he had to do. No grand ceremony and no more waiting.


	12. Part 12 Change of Plan

**Part 12: Change in Plan**

"John…John wake up." Margret's soft voice gently drew out of his fog and he opened his eyes and focused down on her face. She was on bended knees, in nightgown and robe, before the chair that he had fallen asleep in with one hand lightly on top of his leg and her other hand cupping his whiskered jaw and her thumb caressing his cheek.

He suddenly remembered and came immediately awake blinking in disbelief. Not caring about his stiff legs he gripped her upper arms and stood up bring her up with him blurting incredulously, "You're out of bed."

She nodded, "And you aren't a sensible man to stay all night in that chair. You looked so uncomfortable."

"Maggie, please back in bed with you."

"John, I am fine. My throat is a bit sore, a little bruised but other than that, I am well. I believe there is more of Fredrick's courage in me than I imagined."

He didn't know if he could believe her. She was talking like nothing had happened. Not this soon. Was she in denial?

Taking her face into his hands he examined her closely for any signs of distress. He was relieved to find color back in her cheeks. He delicately kissed her mouth and raised his mouth slightly from hers to speak, "Any other woman would have been in bed for days after what you experience yesterday."

She smiled lightly, "Fanny probably for weeks and even months."

He grinned back and rewarded her comment and full smile and then drew her into his arms for an embrace.

John was fully aware of her warm hands were pressed flat on his chest. He drew in breath when she laid her cheek on his exposed skin and felt her warm breath where his white undershirt was unbuttoned.

"John there is hair on your chest." She rang out.

Of all the things to have observed at such a time! He could just barely contain his mirth, "Yes, I grew it just for you."

"You did!"

At that he couldn't help but let his laughter ring out with her innocent cry of astonishment. When he finished he looked down into her eyes, "No darling, I was teasing you. Do you like it?"

"I think I do. It is quite discomforting for me to realize just how lacking I am in the knowledge of the other sex's anatomy."

"You are the most amazing woman. Last night you were terrorized and almost killed and now you are now calmly discussing my physic."

"Maybe Mr. Thornton I needed a distraction from remembering the previous night and the conversation just naturally turned to the subject that was tickling my cheek." She then tentatively kissed his bare chest.

John eyes smoldered into an impassioned twilight blue as he clasped her to himself whispering hoarsely, "Maggie, can you do that again?"

She smiled happily that she pleased him and she kissed the same area again but letting her soft lips lingered and run slowly across the exposed area. He luxuriated in the feel of her sweet innocent boldness and drew her back into his sheltering embrace.

She was comfortable with him and no longer had that hesitancy. They had that closeness now that left no doubt in his mind that she was ready to move from innocence to becoming his wife and he her husband.

Today!

And then tonight she would begin to learn everything she needed to know about her husband's anatomy and he would explore every inch of hers.

But for now, he had to stop her before his body reacted so he pulled her back slightly and lifted her chin to check on her bandaged neck. Now prominent was bruising and swelling where she was strangled and his anger and hate for the man who did this to her resurfaced. His jaw flexed as he tried to hold his need to avenge her.

But there were men working on this. He needed to concentrate in convincing Margaret to marry him and taking her to the safety of their new home a little earlier than planned. He wanted her away from Milton that had caused her so much pain.

"John, I am…"

"Maggie…"

The both spoke at once and he stopped and his eyes urged her to continue.

"John, I need to talk to you on what happened. You were right. I do not lie very well and still can't believe that Constable Mason didn't see right through me when questioning me on the death of that man."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

She nodded and he drew her over to sit on the edge of the bed with him. She gave her account of what happened and the threats. She left nothing out in her disclosure including his threat on her.

John held her hands and listened as she composedly told him the horrible details but slowly as she was reliving each moment as she spoke he felt her start to tremble and face whiten. He pulled her to him and held her tightly as she finished letting his strength sooth her shaking body.

John could feel that attack still was affecting her even though she put on a brave front. Hearing all that she went through, John didn't know how he managed to controlled his rage but he did.

"Thank you for telling me." He pulled her away and looked deeply into her eyes, "But you weren't going to tell me. You were planning to leave Milton and me behind?"

Her eyes lifted to his, "That was my first reaction."

"What changed your mind?"

With tears forming in her eyes she lifted his hand to her cheek, "I just couldn't do that to you. And if you feel anyway like I do in the thought of leaving; I just feel like I would want to cease to want to exist."

John took in a big intake of breath and drew her hand on his cheek to his lips whispering hoarsely, "Margaret, without you I would have welcomed that knife in my back."

"John don't say that."

"It is true. Thinking on how close I came to losing you…" His voice trailed off as strong emotions would not allow him to finish his thought.

Margaret stood up, "Well John Thornton, I have come to a conclusion that I just won't marry you until he is caught if that is his only demand. It is simple as that."

He stood and put his hands on her upper arms, "No it isn't. This man knows how to wound me the most and that is through you. I will not have you stay in Milton."

Margaret went to protest but John put his fingers to her lips to stop her from speaking, "So I propose a different solution that I hope you will favor."

She remained silent but her eyes told him to continue.

"Margaret, I found out that the property in that I originally wanted to get for us was still available and managed to purchase it."

Her face lighted up, "John, you did!"

He took her hands into his, "I know you will love it. Are you happy Maggie that we won't be living in Milton."

"I would be happy with you in a thatched hut so a dirty cottage would be living in luxury to be sure. And our children John. What it would mean for them as well."

His grin broadened at the mention of children, "I was going to present it to you after we were wed which I hope to still do…" He pause briefly worried about her reaction, "…today."

"Today?"

"I thought of this all night. Marry me Maggie…this day. We will go secretly to the parsonage in Trentside which is near where our new home is and be wed. We will make it seem like you broke the engagement and left town because of the attack and because of my mother."

"John I don't like to be deceitful…"

He gently took her arms, "I know Margaret and I love you for your goodness. But darling, she confessed to me last night that she did ruin your dress. I feel she is regretting but let her believe that you are out of my life. Her reaction will settle it once and for all on where we stand. If she wants a relationship with her son, she will have to humble herself and atone for her conduct towards you and myself."

"You will stay with her at the house?"

"Yes, when I return. I will leave suddenly today under the guise of searching for you to bring you back to me. We will only tell Higgins and Dixon for she will need to leave with you. I will be gone for some days but in reality I will be, hopefully if you agree,…" He grinned as he brought her hand to his lips, "…with my new wife. Higgins will run things here while I am gone."

Margaret bowed her head as her face flushed pink. Not with maidenly modesty but with excitement at the thought of finally becoming wed to him. She didn't care in what manner they were wed anymore. All she knew is that she wanted him in every way and marriage was the way to get all of him.

She was about to say yes but then her brow drew down, "John, will you be safe here. Will I see you after?"

"I will be very careful and there will be no doubt that I will find excuses to leave from time to time to be with you. I'll not be kept from you long. We will come clean when your attacker is caught and brought to justice. "

"What if he isn't caught?"

"Not an option Margaret. He will be caught. If it is one thing I have learned, money is a powerful alley. I will post a reward everywhere."

"John, he hates you. I heard it in his voice. He said he killed before. I can't leave you here alone."  
"You will. You endanger me more by staying for I will need to worry and protect you as well. I need you safety tucked away in our home with Dixon. I already have in mind someone to hire to guard the outside and help around the property."

Her expression told him that she still was unconvinced.

"I have my warning and I will heed it Margaret. Trust me. I will not risk leaving you a young widow."

He took up her face and looked deeply into her eyes, "Trust me."

John could see she was thinking hard and fighting in her mind between what was right and wrong, safe and unsafe for him. He knew it was very improper what he asked her to do was probably weighing hard on her. But he felt that this would be the best course of action. He must convince her.

"Maggie, we've been wronged. By my mother, by this man who attacked you, the threats on us and the mills and it puts too risk everything we built up together and happiness we both deserve." He bent his head to capture her troubled far-off gaze, "I will not lose it if it means I have to scheme and plot. I know you are fighting a battle within." He gripped her arms tighter, "Don't think Margaret of others or myself for once in your life. Don't think on what is proper in society to behave. Think for once on what you want." His voice raised with emotion as he asked again, "What do you want Margaret?"

He watched her eyes lowered to think of her answer but after an endless minute slowly her eyelids rose to peer into his and she spoke in a voice without doubt, "I want you to be my husband. This day."

John's heart jump and his face lighted up as he grabbed her up and hugged her tightly to him while twirling her around.

She couldn't help the uncharacteristic giggle to escape her at seeing him so happy with her decision. Her eyes sparkled with jubilance and excitement as her feet suddenly found the floor again and she found him possessing her mouth with a passionate kiss.

Lifting his lips from hers he spoke with mirth, "Guess you get your way woman. Weren't you the one who wanted me to drag you to the church without ceremony?"

Her lips curved up, "Yes but I don't think I used the term drag. I was always very willing."

"Yes you were." He lifted her up again and kissed her again quickly, "I love you Miss Hale soon to be my wife Mrs. Thornton."

She beamed and found herself kissing him back.

Suddenly John put her down, turning all serious but with excitement still vibrating through his tall frame, "There is so much to do. I need to get you and Dixon out to the…"

"John one promise."

He stopped cold and took her hand, "Anything."

"If he isn't found will you sell the mills, leave Milton and disappear with me." She didn't at all expect his next words that just took her breath away all over again.

"In a heartbeat. I promise my Maggie. I promise."

It was at that exact moment that Margaret realized that John was no longer the methodical driven machine but a warm blooded man.

Her man soon to be her husband.

* * *

**Next week...the part you have been waiting breathlessly for. John and Margaret are married! Part 13: Coming Home With Me**

Yes, I get some sick amusement in torturing my loyal readers *winks* but I hope it will be worth the wait.


	13. Part 13 Coming Home With Me

**Part 13: Coming Home With Me**

It was going on six in the evening when John and Margaret arrived at the small parsonage in Trentside with Dixon and, John's earlier unexpected surprise for Margaret, Nicholas in tow to act as witness to their union.

It was just a few steps to the church doors and another short walk down the aisle to the preacher. John couldn't help but whisper in her ear on just how short the aisle was. Margaret smiled up at him and commented it still was too long. John's eyes sparkled a brilliant blue as he wrapped her arm around his telling her he agreed.

Hours before Margaret left Milton with Dixon and traveled the twelve miles to the new cottage alone where they were to await John's arrival later in the afternoon. He had to relay to Constable Mason all that Margaret had told him and speak to Higgins. It was then that he asked Higgins to be his best man which he heartily accepted.

On the way out of town, he stopped by the house and went straight to his room and started packing. His mother appeared in the door way.

"John where ye going?"

He already had planned what he was going to say, "She left mother. Are you satisfied now?"

"What!"

"After I left her side to inquire about the investigation, I came back to find her gone." He stood up and took a note out from his inside jacket pocket, "There is to be no wedding. She left Milton and I have no idea where she has gone. And I can't see that I blame her."

She came over to put her hand on his arm, "She must not have loved you to leave like this. She was waiting for an excuse…"

He jerked her hand away. His disappointment in his mother was apparent on his face at her words. Maybe he was wrong. She wasn't feeling any regret.

Angrily he bent down and looked her square in the eyes, "Excuse! She didn't need an excuse mother! It's partly because of you but she has grace enough not to come out and say it! She loves me more than you can ever understand. She sees how our once close relationship is in ruins and she feels responsible and how much it is affecting me. And this attack. The man threatened that if she became my wife he would kill me and burn the mills down."

Hannah jolted and face paled.

"Yes mother. It is because of her love for me that she left. She would sacrifice her happiness for me. What would you sacrifice?"

"Where you going."

"After her."  
"John what about the mills. How long will ye be gone?"

John turned his head from his packing and glared at her in disbelief, "Higgins and as long as it takes." He stood up straight and crossed his arms before her, "Really mother, here I tell you her unselfish reason for leaving and with her all my dreams and happiness and all you can think of is the mills and how long I will be gone." He resumed packing, "But then again you'll be getting what you wanted."

"No John. I didn't want this. I may have in the…"

"Didn't you?" He picked up his garment bag and walked right past her but stopped suddenly in the doorway and turned towards her, "You are a fool to believe that things will go on as before between us mother after all this especially if she doesn't return."

At that he left the room. Hannah stood in silence as his footsteps faded and heard the door slam close.

His words echoed in her mind over and over again. He was right. She was a fool.

* * *

John woke slowly to the sound of early birds waking at the dawn's light and his lovely Maggie, Mrs. Thornton, cradled in his arms with her own arm and hand laying casually over his chest and rib cage.

She had her nightgown back on.

She must have gotten up in her modesty and put it back on as he slept. He grinned. He would savor her sweet modesty for he was sure that it would fade with time as she got more at ease with their intimacy.

He kissed the top of her head and stroked her soft tresses. He couldn't help the deep sigh that escaped him as he recalled their first night together. It was everything he imagined and more.

He had expected her virginal shyness and tentativeness the first time and did everything to gently coax her and stimulate her lovingly into complete womanhood. When they came together and she gasped in shock he stilled and waited patiently while the pain abated. He must have been still for some time because she innocently exclaimed, "That can't be all there is to it?"

He smiled at her and whispered in her ear that no, that wasn't all there was to it. And at that he started to move and take her to such heights that she never could dream fly too. To feel her quake and shutter under him and he following right after was a fulfillment that left both of them in breathless satisfaction.

After that first time she looked at him with wide beautiful eyes filled with wonder and saying she had absolutely no idea it was like that. She had actually thought it would be mostly an unpleasant experience. John luxuriated in her pleasure of her first time despite the brief instance of pain.

He rolled over taking her with him so she was on top.

It was then that she realized their total nakedness; skin upon skin.

She blushed deeply and tried to draw a sheet up quickly between them. She couldn't remember exactly just when her nightgown had been removed by him. She only remembered his gentle administrations and attention to her body and his moist mouth all over and how it was making her feel.

She then remembered how his weight felt on top of her and his hands moving all over, on her breasts, down to her stomach and…and…oh, how she enjoyed the sensations but her modesty kept on asking her…where was her nightgown?

His lightly kissed her shoulder blade and assured her that time will eventually erase her blushing and she replied that she was sure that was not possible and she would walk around in a permanent shade of crimson. He only chuckled and drew her and her sheet back to him.

After a few minutes of lying together in content silence and newfound enlightenment, her curiosity then got the best of her which John just delighted in.

First she asked if they just created a baby. He said possibly. In a couple months they should know and he told her how she would know with the absence of her monthly cycle.

John never saw her mouth drop so wide in shock at him mentioning such things let alone knowing about the workings of a woman's body. He grinned reminding her that he lived in a house full of women all his life and then he told her that there wouldn't be very much that they wouldn't know about each other as man and wife.

She nodded seeing now how that could be so true. And as if taking that as an invitation she then with timidity started to explore with her eyes her husband's anatomy.

John was slightly propped up on the headboard and pillows with his hand possessively on her bared back studying her every expression and movement as she went on her exploration.

She sat half up while one hand held up a sheet to cover her front and her other hand slowly roamed his broad shoulders, his chest and hair, rib cage and down his stomach, stopping only when she reached his very lower half which was covered by a sheet.

John's body reacted. He whispered huskily, "Don't stop there Maggie. I'm all yours body and soul."

Her eyes lifted to his, "I…I can't. I'm guess I am not use…"

Unable to help himself he reached up and gently gripped her upper arms and laid her on her back while looking down into her surprised face, "Then we need to get you use to me then."

His body lay heavily on the whole length of her but to Margaret it was a very pleasing weight. She felt acutely the heightening warmth emulating from his body which sent currents of anticipation to register in her mind. He started to kiss her all over and she gasped as he also started to nip in untouched spots sending unfamiliar strange sensations to course through her body.

Something was building up inside her and she suddenly wanted to give back to him in some way but didn't know how. So as calmly as she could with John doing delightful things to her again, she did the logical thing. Ask.

"John?"

He quickly looked up into her face, "Too fast for you Maggie? Just let me know."

She shook her head, as she brushed some of his falling hair from his eyes, "No John…I…was only wondering...what can I do?"

He grinned broadly as he nuzzled her neck; his warm breath on her skin, "In time it will come to you but until then, just let me love you." He looked up, "This time there won't be any more pain. Just the first time pain occurs."

A look of relief crossed her face, "I am glad of that." At that she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and let him love her.

* * *

Margret began to wake thinking that she needed to go to the final fitting of the dress and then to the…then she felt movement close to her and her eyes flew open in alarm and she sprung up and head turned to find herself in bed with a man! Her panic was brief as she realized just who that man was. Her husband. She smiled remembering.

"Good morning Mrs. Thornton. You know how beautiful you are in the morning?"

He is awake! Almost frantically, knowing what a mess she usually looked like when she just gotten out of bed, her hands flew up to her hair and started to try and comb her finger through its tangled mess.

He chuckled as he reached around her waist and drew her down to the top of his chest and pulled her up so their faces were within an inch of each other, "It's no use, it's a mess and you still are so beautiful to me."

He then kissed her long and hard, tumbling her over until she was on her back and he was on top. Breaking the kiss he fingered the lacy collar of her nightgown. She looked up at him guiltily, "I…I'm sorry John…I…"

Offering her a reassuring smile, "Don't be. I enjoy un-wrapping a gift…" His hand reached down and started to pull the nightgown up revealing her smooth leg and thigh, "…even if it is the same gift over and over again." His mouth descended on hers again.

Margaret suddenly felt an overflowing spring of joy and contentment as her new partner in life adored her with his lips and large hands.

As her husband kissed her she gained the courage to do something she always wanted to do and her fingers threaded through his ebony hair, luxuriating in the feel of her husband's hair for the very first time.

He lifted his head and blue eyes met her mossy green as he gave her a pleased grin as her fingers continued to comb through, "That is what I meant when I said it would come to you on what you can do for me."

"Running my fingers through your hair?"

"More will follow. I will try to be patient in waiting for you to discover these little acts in pleasing me."

"Couldn't you just tell me?"

"I like your thrill of discovery but may find myself giving you hints here and there."

He then started to pull his head from her fingers and she didn't allow it. Instead she drew his head down to not only return his kiss but to also deepen it as well.

When their mouths parted, John's eyes were darkened with desire as he locked eyes with hers once again. She saw his reaction to her kiss and she whispered, "It seems no hint was needed there."

"Your instincts are surfacing."

"I'm glad of it for I don't like the idea of my husband doing all the work."

"Work!" He descended to move his lips over her collar bone and inch his way down and across her covered bosom. Peering up, "Maggie, loving you will never be considered a labored undertaking. It is as easy as breathing and gives me life like the blood that flows in my veins."

Hands still embedded in his hair she lifted his head up higher, "John Thornton, you sounded very much like a poet just then."

He chuckled, "With you my Maggie, don't be surprised if I take up singing love sonnets as well."

He was rewarded with her full smile as she drew him back to herself and coaxed him to take in more of the area he was previously uncovering. She drew her leg up in-between his fueling the fire he was building for her.

When she heard him groan in pleasure she felt like breaking out in song herself and couldn't wait for him to un-wrap her over again.

This time she would be careful to _feel_ for his subtle hints.

* * *

Dixon watched out of the large kitchen window at the mistress and her new master walking the grounds hand and hand. It was quite late when they came down and had eaten and he then started to introduce her to her new home on the outside.

Yesterday, while waiting for Mr. Thornton to appear, they both explored the inside of the charming cottage and both loved every bit of it. When he arrived, the mistress was so excited about it that she had forgotten herself and bounded into his arms when he got out of the carriage.

His response was like an unbelieving boy, "You like it? Really Maggie?"

"John it is wonderful! I never dreamed…" She tightened her arms around him, "We are going to be so happy here!"

John was beyond being thrilled when he heard her excitement and saw her beaming the most breathtaking smile he ever seen her produce. He could feel the jubilance course through her small frame as he hugged her to himself. And to think, he almost lost the property due to his mother and he would have missed giving Margaret's this moment of complete joy and happiness.

When the mistress noticed Higgins in the background she looked at John with a stunned expression. John then introduced him as his best man and she quickly escaped John's arms and flew to embrace him warmly; so pleased that he was going to be a part of their wedding.

Dixon watched all this happening and found it very hard to believe that only two nights before her mistress was almost killed. As for herself, she loved this place and she was assured by Mr. Thornton that she would have additional help shortly.

She looked out of the window just in time to see him take her into his embrace and ardently kiss her. Dixon's mouth dropped even further when he put his hands under her arms and lifted her up in the air. Her mistress's hands instinctively went to his broad shoulders to brace herself but she was smiling down at him as he smile up in to her face and slowly brought her down back into his arms to start kissing her again.

Shock aside, Dixon snickered; back in Milton they wouldn't even be able to have such shows of affection. But here…yes, Dixon was very glad to be out of Milton and she was sure that Mr. and Mrs. Thornton was glad as well.


	14. Part 14 Parting and the Picnic

**Part 14: Parting and the Picnic**

"John! John! No!"

John jolted from a deep sleep to find Margaret screaming out his name frantically. He quickly gathered her up into his arms and held her close he tried to bring her out of the nightmare she was having.

"You stay away from him!"

Her pleas became angry as she began to pound at John's chest and it was then that he started to shake her awake, "Maggie stop! It's me John! Wake up!"

Breathing heavily her eyes opened and she focused on his face and reality cleared her dark dream and she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck almost strangling him with her extreme anxiety.

He took her arms and loosened them slightly from his neck so he could breath better. The woman had a fierce strength in her petite body which he was sure she was not aware of.

He tried to lighten the moment with humor, "Margaret, beating and strangling your husband in bed will not do."

It didn't work. Her face pressed into his night shirt gave way to sobs of anguish. He lifted her face and looked deeply into her moist eyes and gave her one of his reassuring grins to no avail.

"Ah Maggie." Was all he could say as he started to kiss her lightly all over her face and smooth away the hair that got in the way.

It had been the first nightmare since they were married a fortnight ago. John could only attribute its sudden appearance because that evening he informed her that he was returning to Milton the next day.

After he told her she went silent but he could tell she was dreading the moment. He asked her if she wanted to talk about it but she just lowered her eyes and shook her head to continue her letter to Fredrick. John knew she was withdrawing into her little shell. He wished she would let her feelings go so they could confront them together.

Now the nightmare…

Pressing her head back to his chest, "Maggie, I will be safe. I will return to you."

"No stay John. I don't want you to go. If I could beg for one thing for all my life it would be to beg you not to go. Not now. Another week."

He pulled her back and hand pushed aside her hair and thumb wiped the tears that were starting to fall, "Maggie…" He drew her down back into laying position with his arms securely locked around her, "…please don't make this any harder for me than what it already is. I have to see the progress in the investigation and Higgins needs my help."

"I know I am being selfish but…I…I…"

"Selfish? You are the least selfish person I know. You fear for me. That is not selfish." He kissed the top of her head and tightened his hold on her.

Her arms and hands wound around his one arm and clutched it possessively to herself, "I fear for you yes but more I just don't want to be without you. I am being selfish John. I can't imagine you not beside me in the night and waking with me in the morning."

Margaret now knew what her parents had in their marriage. That pure love that two people could share together. Her mind kept on remembering her father speaking to her mother lying on her death bed as if she was still alive and listening. John couldn't guarantee he would be safe and she had to wonder…would that be her talking to John lying on his.

Two weeks and she knew now what it meant to be completely as one in marriage in mind, body and soul. Hearts melded together to beat as one. She felt a part of her husband in every sense of the word as he did her. To part with him under these dangerous circumstances was almost unbearable.

"If that be the case, then I am very selfish as well."

"John…then…"

His tone hardened slightly, "Don't ask me Maggie. I have to go."

He turned her over onto her back and laid himself over her shaking body. His struggle with his raging emotions were very apparent as he took her face into his hands and tenderly kissed the tears that were trailing down her cheeks.

He huskily whispered her name as he, with all gentleness and devotion in the entire fiber of his being, made love to her that left her clinging desperately to him not wanting their intimate bond to be parted.

It nearly drove him to tears himself at her desperation and need for him. He felt it acutely himself for her.

Her own emotions exhausted her and it wasn't long after he managed to sooth her into a deep but troubled sleep in his arms.

He tried to sleep himself but found he couldn't and at the first rays of the morning light he kissed her now peaceful face; his lips lingering on her smooth skin wanting nothing more but to have her wake up and see her smiling sleepily at him.

Instead he carefully extracted himself from his wife's sleeping form; dressed quickly and returned to the bedside to pull the quilt up to cover her up more to make up from the absence of his warm body from hers.

For a moment he just stood looking down at her as she slept detailing every inch of her to his mind stopping only as the fading scar on her delicate neck came into his view. His eyes smoldered angrily. Bending down he gently touched her exposed cheek with the back of his hand and whispered in a low voice, "I love you."

Picking up the black suit jacket he flung it over his shoulder, turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Margaret woke to find him gone.

She was ashamed of her begging and regretted causing him more pain in him leaving. So much so that he felt he had to leave before she woke. Why couldn't she be the strong for him? She wanted nothing more than to relive the night before and be supportive in his decision.

Now she felt helpless while her husband had to deal with so much. She could have least sent him off with a smile and encouragement. Her eyes watered and she quickly busied herself to prevent them from spilling.

She dressed and started to make their bed noticing his head print in the pillow and it was there that she collapsed back on the bed and hugged his pillow to herself taking in his familiar masculine scent. As she cried softly she spoke fervently to God to keep her husband safe and bring him back to her soon.

After the tears dried her mind told her not to be idle and to find a way to help. But what could she do? She lay on their bed for the longest time with mind picking up speed as it raced to find a way.

She wished she could talk to her father. What would he say? He was so analytical in his gentleness. He meditated over the smaller details that were often forgotten making his memory faultless in remembrances. He always said that the smaller details helped to recall easily the larger ones. If only she could remember…

Margaret set up and blinked. She avoided thinking of that night for obvious reasons and never really went over the details. Her father would say write it all down. Over and over again if necessary.

Springing out of bed Margaret sat at her writing desk and took out paper and dipped pen into ink and mentally prepared herself to relive that horrible night in every detail, over and over again until she had every one of her five senses covered and perhaps a sixth sense as well.

* * *

John walked into Hamper's office to find Higgins sitting behind the desk bent over some papers. Hearing John enter and looking up his eyes widen in surprise and stood up from the desk and calmly said, "Master. I didn't know you would be coming back today."

"Higgins." John stepped forward and held out his hand to the man who came out from behind the desk. The men clasped hands, "Is all going well since your last update?"

"Yes, at both sites. I take it by the look on your face you've seen Mason already."

John nodded. The investigation was going nowhere.

Mason informed him that he and his men interrogated the names that may be of interest and persons who may possibly hold grudges against him. All that had been located had alibis or were confirmed out of town. Also, after much interviewing with the local townspeople and businesses in the area of the attack, nobody seemed to hear or see anything that night.

The substantial reward offered for information leading to an arrest brought out many sudden witnesses but from which were mostly false or led to dead ends. John's instructions to have Mason look into unsolved murders also led nowhere.

John's frustration was so elevated that he was ready to just do as Margaret had him promised to do if the attacker wasn't found…disappear with her.

And he still had to face his mother. His hand flew up to his forehead to rub the sudden ache that was building. At least the mills seemed to be doing well with Higgins as master. Again, Margaret did a good thing by sending Higgins his way. Sometimes he believed that the woman had more business sense than he.

John looked at the man before him. Higgins had caught on quickly in learning to be master even without a formal education. It really didn't take much due to the fact that Higgins pretty much experience working on every lower level and position in the industry.

Even his Union leadership ironically helped him to transition well into the role of master. The man could delegate well and pass out authority when needed. It was the bookwork that he still needed further instruction. And to see him in a suited jacket like himself, he was transformed as well in appearance.

"And the misses, is she well?"

"Yes but I fear she will not be in good spirits this day."

Higgins nodded knowing immediately why, "I imagine she is not all together glad to be parted from such an attentive husband."

John nodded with a faraway look on his face, "I'm not all together glad to be parted from her attentions as well. She woke in the night fearful for me. First time since we were married."

"Can't see that I blame her considering his threats. Master sit." Higgins indicated to the leather backed chair behind the desk, "I have something that may be of some interest."

This immediately broke his vision of her waking up alone in their bed. He should have stayed until she woke.

Seeing where Higgins wanted him to sit he shook his head, "Higgins, as I said before, the day I wed was the day you became partner and master. That chair is now yours. You earned it."

"Master I don't…"

"Thornton or John. We are equals now."

Higgins grinned still not believing his good fortune, "Well, forgive me if it takes me a while with the new title…sir." Both men grinned, "But master or not, I don't feel myself in these clothes. And the hat, I'll take my cap over it if I could."

"We all have a part to play Higgins. I got a taste of country living and more casual dressing. I found it hard to don the master's jacket and hat again as well this morning."

Higgins chuckled and shook his head, "Maybe in shirt and trousers but a cap? I can't see you in it."

"No cap. Margaret even has that top hat permanently attached to my character."

At that his mind turned back to last week when he followed through on allowing his wife to take him on his first picnic.

She was transformed in a simple country dress and her hair worn down with a ribbon tying the most unruly of strands in back and him in basic brown trousers and white shirt…no hat or cap.

You wouldn't believe, as a casual observer, that he was a hardened tradesman just turned thirty the month before and she a prim and proper reserved gentle lady of three and twenty. The both had an air of young first love. Together they both embarked on a pleasant afternoon together.

To John, it would be the best afternoon of his life up to that point for he promised Margaret that there would be more in the future like that for them.

After they leisurely ate and drank wine in the picturesque spot, they found themselves talking about things they wanted to do around their home.

Margaret sat up with legs tucked behind her on the side while John's head rested in her lap. One of her arms laid loosely over his shoulder while her other hand played lightly with his thick black hair. He just couldn't help closing his eyes and letting a deep sigh of contentment escape him.

It was now so hard to believe that he went his entire life without experience such things as a simplistic afternoon picnic, the coolness of a shade tree and sweet smelling air, pleasing sound of birds and brilliant colors of nature, and most of all, a beautiful lady by his side to enjoy it all with.

In reflection, he would not have wanted to experience this first outing with no other woman but his Maggie. He now knew why she coveted Helstone and the south's peaceful and slow paced living. He would gladly get lost happily in it with her forever.

Margaret noticed how quiet he was. Bending down she kissed his forehead lightly, "What are you thinking?"

His eyes opened slowly and lifted to hers, "I want to paint the shutters on the house. Forest green instead of the brown."

Margaret's eyes sparkled, "Now that is something I will need to witness John Thornton."

"You don't think I can do it?"

She laughed sweetly, "I am sure you would do very well. I am having trouble seeing you in your black jacket with paint brush in hand and you dipping it into your top hat filled with green paint."

He laughed back at the picture it made as well, "Perhaps I will surprise you and get a brown coat instead."

"Brown or black, I am sure that you wouldn't let one spot of paint dare to drip on anything that you wore."

He reached up and fingered some of her hair that had fallen forward close to his face, "I believe the thought of Dixon's wrath would be more of a deterrent than anything. I notice how she grumbles on laundry day. She gave me what for when I dirtied my shirt."

"She definitely isn't afraid to speak her mind. Even to you John who can be very intimidating. But she respects you and remembers your kindness to my parents."

"But I wasn't very kind to you."

"Dixon had no idea our animosity towards each other or I am sure she would have been coming after you with the broom."

John laughed at this and his full smile made him look all but seventeen. Margaret will never get over how his smile just transformed his appearance almost completely.

John shook his head slightly, "Intimidating. I was wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were. I imagine you had to be."

"I should never have appeared so before you but you seemed to handle yourself well. It is unfathomable now imagining us being so against each other. Well, more you than me. I always adored you."

Margaret smiled, "Would you have adored me if I wasn't the way I was?"

"I believe I would have. I was blinded by your beauty first and after, irrevocably lost from that day forward."

"For me it was your voice."

John raised his head slightly, "My voice! That day I…"

"Certainly not that first day when you were so angry at that worker." Margaret paused as something in the back of her mind remembered that worker. Something was familiar…

"Margaret?"

Blinking, "No, when you came over for your lessons. Listening to you and my father talk, your voice…it was strong and calming. Remember when I fell asleep?"

John grinned, "I was sure I was so uninteresting and boring."

She bent and kissed his grin, "Boring Mr. Thornton? That is something you will never hear me call you. No, your voice was like a lullaby one moment and the next moment so deep and full of authority. I am sure that if I hadn't felt like I had to disliked you so much, I might have been…well…excited."

"Excited huh? A word I wouldn't have expected from you Mrs. Thornton."

"I believe at the time I didn't even know what the word meant. Now I do."

"I excite you?"

"Yes. From the moment you first kissed me and every day after that."

He chuckled, "When a man excites his wife that cannot be a bad thing. Question is how long can he keep that excitement going?"

"As long as he keeps adoring her."

His hand reached up and touched her cheek, "Then it is settled. Forever."

She answered his touch by moving her cheek into his palm and closing her eyes to feel its warmth. He then drew her head down and kissed her tenderly and both savored the contentment they both were feeling at that moment.

He remembered where their conversation started with him wanting to paint the shutters and took an opportunity to ask her on what she would like to improve on the cottage?

She thought for a moment and shook her head, "Not a thing to our dirty little cottage." John grin widened remembering Fanny's disingenuous description of their home. "But I do want to get down in the dirt again."

His brows rose, "In the dirt?"

"Yes, we had a small garden in Helstone. Mama loved her garden we spent many happy hours there her and I talking and…" Bending her head closer and giving him a beguiling look, "…getting dirty. I would love to grow things again."

"And I was concern that you would mind fluff falling all over your skirts."

"And in my hair, in my eyes, and one can't talk without swallowing…"

John laughed heartily, "Now you know why I rarely eat lunch. But if it is a garden and dirt you want that is what my Maggie will get."

"There I have it. My husband does adore me to allow me the simple joy of playing around in dirt."

"I adore thee with every breath wife."

She kissed him, "You did exchange Plato for poetry. I wonder what father would say to that."

John lips curled up, "He would say that I most likely lost my heart to an extraordinary woman."

"He would have been correct." She said in a matter-in-fact tone as he wrapped a tendril of her dangling hair around his finger.

She became enthusiastic at the prospect of having a vegetable and flower garden again that John could now easily picture her digging in the dirt and weeding. He would not begrudge her the activity and glad that it would occupy a lot of her time while he was away during the day.

He had to grin though as she spoke. There were not many wealthy women who enjoyed playing in the dirt. Also, there were not many heritresses' who were as unselfish as her. Instead of telling him what she wanted to plant she asked him what kinds of vegetables he liked for her to plant for him.

He imagined that the majority of the produce she grew she would immediately give away to less fortunate families in the area. As if on cue she confirmed that was exactly what she planned to do. His eyes lighted with humility at her generous and kind gentle spirit. He still didn't know if he deserved her.

At that he pulled himself up and took her waist and cradled her in his arms telling her as he leaned in to kiss her soft lips that she was sure to have the whole of the county adoring her.

After his lips left hers she smiled and whispered that the only admiration she required to see was in her husband's blue eyes. He kissed her deeply letting his touch tell her that she had it and more.

Breaking from the kiss, he promised to speak to Samual, a gentle middle-aged family man he hired to be the properties grounds keeper and to manage the heavier duties around the household to till some ground for her. They talked about where and both agreed on a spot.

John touched her fair skin and played with her delicate fingers and gently commanded her to wear a wide-brim hat and gloves if she was working in the garden. She didn't mind his concerned command and nodded that she would.

Their conversation turned to talk about getting a small single-horse carriage and a couple horses for him to drive back and forth into Milton during the week. John was then surprised to learn that she use to ride as a young girl.

She told him about their old horse, Bucket, and how she would go out alone and ride him barebacked down in the fields and groves. John couldn't help but ask why the name of Bucket.

She smiled, "We learned shortly after we got him that if you placed a bucket before him, he would kick it. When he became too old to ride Bucket became just like a much beloved loyal dog…just a bit larger. You must imagine how I felt when he actually dif…kick the bucket. I cried for days."

"I don't like thinking of you sad in any way Maggie."

She gave him a light smile.

John could see everything in his mind's eye as she described some of the adventures she and her rather large "dog" had. John made a mental note to ask Samual to be on a look out for a gentle mare for him to surprise her with for riding, as a pet, or both. Seeing her happy was his life's purpose now.

Sadly John didn't have very many pleasant memories he could share with her of his childhood. His father wasn't present much with his business. Fanny and he were always bickering back and forth and his mother just lived for the time when his father did come home.

After his tragic death, he became her obsession, replacing his father. He could see that now and clearly see how unhealthy it had become with the appearance of Margaret in his life. It concerned him deeply.

He did tell her how about many of his exploits when he was in school before his father's death. The tricks he played on professor's he didn't like. Even back then his mind was creative in playing out those tricks and pranks. Some backfired in a comical way that left her laughing and declaring that he certainly deserved his punishment for his naughtiness.

The talk turned a little serious when she asked, once things were normal, how many times he would travel into Milton and he was glad to give her an answer that seemed pleasing to her.

It was less than an hour to get to Milton one way so he said that at least four to five times each week, returning home each evening, but on the most part, he would be left with majority of the book keeping leaving the most of the daily management of the workers at both mills to Higgins and the four overseers that were hired.

John added further that bookkeeping could be done either here or there. He grinned telling her that when children came, it would be mostly done here. He then vowed to her he would not be that absent husband and father that she feared earning him a generous kiss from her.

The day was perfectly warm even for early May and they both found themselves holding each other contently on the quilt that was laid out on the soft mossy grass under the large oak. So content and relaxed that John didn't even think about playing out the other part of his day dream of his first picnic with his wife. Margaret, finding her boldness, was the one who actually initiated the start of their love making.

Her modesty was still present but so secluded was the spot and she not feeling affronted by the birds and various wildlife that witnessed their intimacy, she, for the first time, took control in pleasing her husband by unbuttoning his shirt and slowly peeling it away exposing his chest.

She ran her hands over his ribcage while her soft lips administered higher up just below his shoulders. John had to use a considerable amount of control as her hands found the barrier to his lower half and fumbled with the buttons. Her hands were not steady as her eyes looked up with pleading eyes for his help.

He took her wrists and brought her hands to his lips and kissed each one and then he took command of ridding himself of the rest of his clothes for her.

With her husband anatomy fully exposed to her she continued her exploration and attentions. John delighted in her curiosity. After all, it was in the light of day and not a dimmed bed chamber. John wondered what she was thinking at that moment and asked.

She stopped for a moment and gave him the most sincere look and told him that she was thinking that her husband's body was most beautifully created and formed and very glad that God blessed her with him.

It was John's turn to flush from which Margaret chose not to point out. Her administrations were having the most profound effect on him and she was so pleased that she could so easily stimulate him just as well as he could stimulate her.

He had muscles and broad shoulders of a man that you would think would be on a man that labored hard. She asked him how he became so well toned sitting behind a desk all day long. He grinned at her as she ran her hand over his muscular arms.

"As a younger man I often helped with the loading and unloading of shipments. I liked the labor. Still do from time to time when we were short manpower. But in recent years, I worked out. Punching and lifting the raw cotton bales late at night."

She looked up at him incredulously, "You what?"

"I had to beat out some of the frustration of not having you in my life and when I finally had you, I would go and punch out the frustration of well…not having you completely." Margaret got his meaning immediately.

He continued, "Late at night when I couldn't sleep I went to the warehouse, wrapped my knuckles, took off my jacket and shirt and just started punching and when my knuckles got too sore, I would lift bales up and down."

Her fingers trailed down from his arms to his chest, "Do you think you need to still go and strike those poor cotton bales?"

His eyes twinkled mischievously, "Yes."

"Whatever for? Surely you are no longer frustrated."

He grabbed her hand and rolled her over so he was peering down in her face. His black hair fell forward shadowing his eyes enough to make them the darkest of blues, "No my Maggie, no longer frustrated. I am the happiest I have ever been in my life but the need to keep the strength is even more important than ever. Want to know why."

She quivered at the way he spoke with such a low and seductive voice. He drew his finger around her chin and up across her lips, "I need the strength about me to hold you tightly in my arms, keep you safe and eventually hold our children which…" His fingers started to work on the buttons of the lower half of her dress's bodice, "…I plan on working on creating this very moment."

Margaret gasped in pleasure as his warm hand reached inside and ran across her smooth midriff and up along her ribcage just under her breast.

"In February of next year Maggie, I hope to hold our first child in my arms and I want this place to be the place we say that child was conceived."

Her hands reached up to thread themselves through his hair, "I want that too John." She drew his face down to hers and looked deeply into his eyes, "Fill me with yourself. I want your child inside of me."

Her words started his heart thundering and stirred up such passion and desire in him and he bent and started to hungrily kiss her mouth.

Soon, they both were skin on skin and John pushed aside the guidance and "hints" and took full command of her body and senses. He worked her to that peek of possession and she acquiesced eagerly to his every demand but he held back until she was writhing under him for satisfaction.

He then held her face and commanded her to open her eyes. She complied and their passion-filled eyes locked, "Maggie. Remember this moment." She nodded as he possessed her completely and with tears in her eyes she whispered his name and he took her to that climax.

After holding each other for a short time and allowing the gentle breeze cool their hot skin and refresh their senses, he made love to her again and didn't allow their bodies to separate for the longest time.

He then laid his head on her stomach in wonderment. Her fingers again luxuriating in his hair. He looked up into her face and gave her a full smile, "Do you think we accomplished what we set out to do?"

She rose up just enough to kiss the top of his head where her fingers were, "You were very determined John. Time will tell and then the rest you leave it all up to me." He laid his head back on her stomach and kissed her navel whispering huskily with emotion how much he loved her.

Margaret just laid back and smiled contently.

It wasn't until very late afternoon that they started to walked back hand and hand back to the cottage. They both discussed that on the fourth weekend of each month, when weather permitted, that they would picnic in their spot under the big oak tree, even when they were overwhelmed with a dozen children and troubles at the both the mills.

Holding out his hand as if closing a business dealing she took it, "Then it is agreed Mrs. Thornton."

"Agreed Mr. Thornton."

He didn't let her hand go but instead pulled her to him and then followed their hand shake with an impassioned kiss of promise at the cottage's door.


	15. Part 15 Revelation

**Part 15: Revelation**

"John. Sir?"

"Higgin's…sorry I had my mind on another thing."

Nicholas smirked, "A bonnie face perhaps."

John nodded speaking, "Higgins you said you needed to speak to me about something. About the mills?"

"Not the mills; all be running well with little worries there. It's Mrs. Thornton sir, your mother that is."

"Mother. She is no longer allowed on the floor."

"Yes sir. She did come just yesterday inquiring if I heard from you saying she needed to know where you were and that she needed to talk to you right away."

John frowned as he put his hand to his forehead, "I really don't want to deal with my mother's ploys right now."

"Well, maybe you do." John looked up at him as he continued, "She wanted to find you because she said she knows who attacked Miss…Mrs. Thornton."

"What? I find that hard to believe."

"That is what I told her after speaking to Mason just hours before about the investigation's progress myself."

"What did she have to say?"

"That's just it. She wouldn't say. For your ears only."

"Which I am to ask why she didn't go to the authorities if she really wants Margaret's attacker caught? Another of my mother's games Higgins."

"Perhaps but when there is no other avenue to take in the inquest, I would want to hear her out."

John had to agree with him there and nodded, "I will speak to her later at the house…"

"She'll not be there."

John's eyes questioned as he continued, "She moved in with your sister and her husband. That is where she said you will find her if you returned."

John was stunned but gave Higgins no indication that he was. Getting up from the chair he walked over to the front of the desk, "First let us take care of business. I notice the books open."

"Worse part of the job."

John put his hand on his partner's shoulder, "Leave it to me Higgins."

"Gladly…sir."

* * *

John entered the opulent parlor of his sister's and frowned with distaste. She really out did herself he mused. Watson's fortune, no matter how huge, was definitely in jeopardy with his sister's expensive gaudy taste.

"John! Where have you been? Mother and I were worried sick!"

He doubted it. John turned to find his sister by his side, "Fanny." He then bent and kissed her cheek.

"Well? What happened with Miss Hale. Frankly John I all together think she really wasn't the one for you but with her wealth and all…"

"I did not come to talk about Miss Hale Fanny. I need to speak to mother. Where is she?"

"Really John, you disappear for two weeks without a word and come back with no explanation…"

"Mother Fanny, now."

Affronted Fanny frowned, "You dare treat me this way in my own house."

John let out an exhausted sigh forgetting his sister's need to have an air of superiority and decided to let her have it this time, "Forgive me Fanny. I am out of sorts and need to speak to mother without delay. It is urgent."

"Really John, you can be so rude. She is upstairs..."

"I'm here. John, you're back." Hannah quickly brushed by Fanny and embraced her son who stood stiffly.

"Mother."

Hannah noted his cold reception and felt that not much has changed, "John, may I ask…Miss Hale?"

"She has not returned here. That is all I am going to say." Yes, John thought with a pained expression. She was there and he was here. He was feeling their separation very acutely.

Hannah saw pain written over her son's face and again she felt the full impact of regret for her actions. Putting her hand on his arm she looked up at him with beseeching eyes, "Tell me where she is. I'll go to her and do whatever I can to bring her back to you John. I'll beg her forgiveness or promise to stay out of your lives if that is what it will take."

John looked into his mother's face and saw sincerity but tested her still, "I was right, I never did deserve her."

Hannah's eyes watered, "Yes you did. It was I who didn't deserve the both of ye." Grabbing her son's arm tighter she turned him, "I was a foolish old crow. I know that now. Tell me what I can do to make it up to you both. Please John. I did this to you and her; I should be the one to bring about reconciliation."

Fanny piped in, "You did nothing mother! Why should you…."

Hannah spoke abruptly, "Fanny leave us."

"No I am mistress…"

"Fanny please!"

Both mother and son looked at her and her face contorted in disgust as she turned and stormed out of the room mumbling to herself.

Alone John couldn't help but ask, "Why did you move here?"

"Call it self-affliction as punishment for my interfering in your life."

John couldn't help cracking a grin, "You don't have to live here. Move back to the house."

"No John. Do what you want with it. I will not go back. I am moving on."

"I will not stay there."

"Then rent it to your partner. Let him have it."

"Higgins!"

"Yes, he seems to have a need for a larger house. He should be able to afford it now."

That never occurred to him and for the first time in many weeks John felt proud of his mother. Margaret would be pleased. But as much as he wanted to embrace his mother for it he still was wary of her intentions especially his doubts in her motive in saying that she knew who Margaret's attacker was.

"Mother, Higgins said you came to see him looking for me saying you knew who attacked Miss Hale. Why didn't you go to Mason?"

"I knew that there was nothing he could do to prove he did it. John, I learned already that Mason interviewed this man and he was cleared. There is no proof but there is a way we can get the proof."

John's interest was sparked now, "Tell me everything mother."

They both sat down.

"Two days after you left to go after Miss Hale, I was walking back from inquiring about the investigation. I had already decided I was very wrong in my conduct to you and Miss Hale and was determined to do what ever I could to entice her back and one of those enticements was to make sure that her attacker was caught. I wanted to be sure that in your absence that the investigation stayed on track."

John nodded in agreement and urged her to continue, "I was approached by a man who showed concern for Miss Hale and asked after her. I recognized him immediately as the man who you beat that day when Miss Hale arrived in Milton."

John's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat, "Stephens!" He suddenly became concern at what his mother told him, "What did you tell him about Miss Hale."

"I told nothing except that I knew who he was and that I had nothing more to say to him. He became contrite and told me how badly he needed work and asked me to appeal to the new master, Higgins."

"Why do you think he was the one who attacked her?"

"As he was talking I looked down and noticed smears on the side of his shirt. I am sure they were blood smears like someone wiped his hand off...or knife. I decided to test him remembering what you said that he had threatened you harm if she became your wife. I told him that you were still master as well and would in no way authorized taking him on again but if he appealed to Miss Hale maybe she could convince you to bend giving every indication that you two were still to be wed."

She paused causing John to ask impatiently what Stephan's reaction was.

"His face became beet red but he held his anger in check and told me he would do just that…go to her."

John's heart began to thunder and his jaw clenched at the mere thought of that man near Margret again.

"What he said next convinced me that it was him. He asked me where she was and I told him that she was away in London visiting family and recovering from her attack but she would be back soon. He nodded and said he heard about the attack and hoped that her neck wound wouldn't leave a scar."

John's lips pursed and eyes smoldered to the darkest of grey-blue. It was Stephens! Nobody on the outside knew that the knife to her throat drew blood except the attacker. He had instructed Mason to leave that detail out of the investigation and when talking to people. Leaving a detail out was a common practice in inquisitions.

Hate pure and simple flowed in John's veins. He wanted to find the man and bring about his own justice on the man. But the last thing Margaret needed was her husband imprisoned. So what could he do?

Mason spoke of Stephens saying he was cleared with a solid alibi. He had no knife in his possession and nobody could confirm that he had ever owned one. The proof wasn't on their side.

As if she was reading his mind, his mother spoke, "There is no proving he attacked her so what must be done is to instigate another attack."

"What!"

"Not on Miss Hale. On you or the mill and then catch him in the act."

"Or I can beat a confession out of him. That would be very satisfactory solution for me. But I am listening if you have a plan. I am not afraid to be bait if it would put him in prison." Margret would be horrified and fight him to not put himself in such danger but she didn't need to know. His goal was clear.

"I do have a plan."

"Speak it then mother."

She did and John had to admit, it was a solid plan. Very risky but what were the alternatives?


	16. Part 16 Confrontation

**Part 16: Confrontation**

John walked out of the factory door and out into the square when he noticed Mary Higgins approaching him quickly. She had a look about her that alerted him that something was amiss. He quickened his pace to meet her taking his hat off as they met.

"Mary what is it?"

"Mr. Thornton, all is well but please can you come with me."

Even with her reassurance he was alarmed. Mary barely spoke especially to him but he followed her without question and found himself being led to the Higgins home in Princeton.

Mary opened the door and he entered and immediately he saw her standing in the middle of the room, "Margaret!"

She rushed into his arms and they embraced while Mary herded the three children that weren't in school out the door to give the couple privacy.

Upon the door shutting John and Margaret hungrily kissed to make up for the week long absence from each other. The joy of rediscovery came to a sudden halt with John breaking first but it took every ounce of strength for him to pull away.

"Maggie why are you here! What is wrong?"

Catching her breath she stammered out, "I had to see you John. I know who attacked me. It was the man that you beat that day I arrived in Milton."

He grasped her shoulders, "How do you know this Maggie?"

"The morning you left I woke feeling powerless to help you and then I became determined to go over every detail of the attack. I spent the next day's reliving each second and writing down every detail as father use to do. I began to pick up bits and pieces that I had forgotten. A pipe in his pocket and smell of pipe tobacco. His voice. Then last night I had another nightmare and woke up with a face. The sack with holes was gone and I could see clearly his face. It was him but I don't remember what his name was."

"Stephens."

The way he calmly said it took her by surprise, "You don't believe me?"

He took her into his arms again, "My clever Maggie. I know that you are right."

"They caught him! Oh John…"

"Not quite. Come here and sit down. I need to explain."

He directed her to sit in a chair and he pulled up one close to her and started to tell her about the events of the first day he returned leaving out only the plan that has since been put into action. He didn't know yet what he was going to tell her about it. She was sure to have a very negative reaction to it.

She was very happy about the change in his mother and Higgins moving into the larger house once everything was settled. It was sure to be a rather large culture shock for the prospering family. The house didn't seem to fit them but Margaret had no doubt that they would adapt nicely to be sure.

But upon confirmation that Stephen's was truly the one who assaulted her and there was no proof to place him in prison she began to shake uncontrollably from which John pulled her across his lap to sooth her which she quickly responded too.

After a few moments she realized something and she pulled out of his arms and looked directly into his eyes and spoke sternly, "John, you are being to calm about this. You aren't telling me something."

He was silent for a moment weighing his answer carefully and then he spoke, "There are things that are happening that I can't tell you about. Trust me in this Margaret."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Margret..." He stopped short.

She grasped his jaw with her hand to command his attention. "Is it dangerous?" She repeated louder.

He found himself unable to speak and inadvertently she got her answer. John didn't have a chance to react as she pushed herself off his lap and stood over him with fists to her waist.

"John Thornton, you either tell me or I am going to step out into that sun and go to Nicholas and find out myself." She threatened calmly.

He jumped up, "No you are not! You are my wife, I will not risk ya."

Still in a now strained state of calm she answered, "And I must stand aside quietly and allow you to place yourself in danger? If you think that I will allow that then you will learn something new about me today John Thornton."

"What! That my wife refuses the protection of her husband!"

"No. That she refuses to be a widow!"

Two pair of eyes flared angrily at each other at the sudden impasse.

Margaret broke the glaring by letting out an exasperated sound and quickly grabbed her hooded shawl and started to put it on as she hurried to the door only to be grabbed by John and pulled back roughly and turned to face him, "Margaret don't make me…"

"I am not one of your workers under your command. This marriage isn't one-sided John. You cannot expect me to step aside to survive only on hope that you come home to me. That is for soldier's wives. You stopped treating me like a child but now I am your fragile porcelain doll to be locked away in a glass cabinet. I won't have it."

Her speech left him dropping his hands to his sides and him letting out a deep breath. After a moment of silence between them she continued in a whispered voice, "You either include me or not John. Which is it going to be?"

"You are giving me a choice?"

"Not really but I want to give the impression of being rational."

His lip twitched up, "Womanly wiles again."

"My parents and I had to sit and wait for years while we suffered Fredrick's unknown fate. I refuse to do that again with you for any period of time."

"I'd forgotten about your brother. Margaret…" He reached for her and his arms encircled her waist as he peered down into her sweet determined face and spoke in a low controlled voice, "I will tell you what is happening but you are not allowed to try to stop us from our course. Do I make myself clear?"

She shook her head, "Another mind may be useful. If I think there is a better way that will prevent you…and others from being in danger, I expect to be heard and taken seriously."

"You must be the most stubborn of women."

"A trait I learned mainly from my husband and his family."

Sighing heavily he placed his hand on the nape of her neck and drew her forehead to touch his, "Trying to be master to you is a losing battle isn't it."

"I do still pay your wages. You haven't officially declared what is mine is now yours with us being wed."

"I declare it now. So tell me, does it change anything?"

"Not in the slightest."

He shook his head chuckling, "I thought not." He took up her shawl and wrapped it around her and lifted the hood to hide her face.  
"What are you doing?"

"Taking you home to make love to you. At least in that I know I am master."

Her face went all warm and a shiver course through her body at the thought of him taking command of her in that way and she shyly spoke, "I gladly will agree with you."

Picking his hat off the table he put it on, "I might add that only after I make love to you will I tell you the details. I am not taking any chances of your temper and you depriving me of intimacy."

She wrapped her arm around his and looked up at him, "Husband, in that regard you have no cause to worry. I can guarantee you that when you reach for me you will not be denied."

"I'd like to get that in writing Mrs. Thornton."

Her light laughter was like music to his ears. Using his arm as leverage she raised herself up to kiss his grinning lips, "Always thinking like a business man."

He returned her kiss lingering only to add, "Wait until I get you home. I assure you that trade and industry will be furthest from my thoughts."


	17. Part 17 The Troubled Storm

**Part 17: The Troubled Storm**

Her reaction was not of the usual calm Margaret. She stormed about the bed chamber like a mini thunder cloud with little bursts of lightning. He didn't think it was in her nature to be that disconcerted but he had obviously been wrong. He did learn something new about her that day.

He was sure it wasn't only the highly risky and dangerous plan that had her acting it such a way but the fact that there seemed to be no other alternative to capture their prey.

She was the picture of frustration and who could blame her?

The trap was all ready set and her husband was the bait! All that they had to do is wait but to Margret the plan was way to simple for the degree of danger to John and even to the workers of the Hampers.

Higgins took on Stephens to work! He was instructed to make mention that Thornton was to marry Miss Hale as planned. Margaret found little comfort in learning that Mason and his men were in on the plot.

What amazed her most was his mother. She actually came up with the plan and put her son in such peril. This woman who had clung to her son with all her might was now so readily dangling him on a string in front of a murderer. Ironically now, Margaret wished that the rope she kept tightly tied to her and her son was still tightly knotted.

Hannah, who still didn't know that her son was already married, was to also give the impression to people that the marriage was still on only delayed due to Miss Hale being in London.

John lay in bed with his back propped against the headboard as his head followed her back and forth in her heated energetic pacing. Seeing her this way might have been amusing at any other time but her last words left him greatly affected when she asked him how he would feel if it was her being used as the bait? How would he feel if the image of her with a knife in her back and she crumbling to the ground haunted his every waking and sleeping moment?

He knew how he would feel. He could not find her fit of temper amusing at all.

He kept asking her to return to bed but she ignored him and kept repeating there had to be another way. He tried to offer reassurances but she just shot him a silencing look reminding him to not patronize her.

Not getting through to her uncharacteristic ranting and mumbling he then acquiesced to wait until she exhausted herself.

She had to be weakening by now. After a week apart, their love making before was very vigorous to say the least. Afterwards, laying together he calmly told her of the simplistic plan and for a long moment she stared at him with wide disbelieving eyes and delicate mouth hanging open.

But then the little storm struck suddenly and she jumped out of bed, donned her robe and began telling him that what they were doing was incomprehensible. How was this a good plan in any way? How could he even agree to put himself in such danger? He then watched guiltily as she went through a myriad of emotions with the last one being utter frustration.

He wished he could spare her all this but that porcelain doll kept on flashing back in his mind. His hand flew up to rub his eyes hating to see her go through this. His instinct from the first was to protect her and keep her ignorant of everything. He realized now, that wasn't fair to her and to their marriage.

After a moment he dropped his hand to see where she was and he found her standing still at the end of the bed looking very much like that porcelain doll with her long hair and pouting lips. She stared at him with a beautiful but defeated expression written all over her face.

"Come here." He softly commanded and she thought for a second about it and then came around and took his hand that was offered to her. He drew her down to him and tenderly held her. He didn't offer any words of comfort or try to convince her that things will be well.

He just tightened his hold on her.

* * *

He woke before dawn to find her not in bed but sitting at her small desk.

"Margaret. What are you writing?"

She didn't answer and continued to write. He frowned. She was up to something. He asked again and she put the pen down and picked up the letter and waved it in the air a bit to dry the ink. Turning to him she rose out of the chair and walked over to the bed and handed it to him.

"John, I got this idea and wanted to put it in writing for you to read. Please let us discuss its possibilities before you tell me no."

John took the letter and Margaret watched his face intently waiting for the dark clouds to roll in. The clouds never came. His face remained stone with only a slight widening of his eyes for a second. After a few moments he put the paper on the bed and looked up at her and calmly spoke surprising Margaret all the more.

"I would have never believed an idea like this would have come from you." He reached out and took her closest hand into his, "I do see the possibilities and will discuss them with you but as far as your role in it I will say absolutely not no matter how much you plead with me."

"John I…who else if not your mother and myself? Surely it is better than waiting weeks or even months for him to make a mistake."

"Darling Maggie. I know you both would be willing to play the parts but it is out of the question to involve two women one being my wife. But…" He gently pulled her down to him and laid her across his chest; their faces within inches of each other.

"There is a but?"

"But…there may be another way." His hand rose to his chin and he became thoughtful and as if speaking his mind out loud, "If we move the characters around a bit this could work."

"No John, me! I won't be in Milton remember? I'll be here. I won't be in danger."

"That is what one tends to think until it is too late. No Maggie, as I said before, I'll not risk you."

He was putting her into that glass cabinet again and he knew that would anger her but she kept her composure and said nothing. At that he drew her close and kissed her long and hard and then propped her up so he could climb out of the bed. Pulling on his trousers he turned to her and found her sitting on the bed's edge with her head lowered.

"Maggie?"

"I put you in more danger didn't I? You are going to use yourself."

He sat on the bed and took her hand into his, "Yes, I won't lie to you. It is a good plan…no it is a better plan and I will be careful, I promise. Higgins and…"

"Higgins. John no."

"Higgins just became a partner with much power. With me gone, he becomes even more powerful and wealthy. Stephens is most likely to believe him wanting to see me dead a great deal more than my mother wanting to see you dead."

He put his hand on her shoulder and felt a shiver of apprehension course through her body. Moving his hand to her back and gripping her waist he leaned her close to his side so he could tilt his head to rest on hers.

"He has yet to agree to take part Margaret. He said that if there was anything he could do to ask him and give him an opportunity to say no. He can still say no and that will be the end of it."

"But he won't. What about Mary and the orphans…"

His hand moved to the nape of her neck and thumb directed her face to him, "Look at me Margaret." He waited for her downcast eyes raised to his, "If we determine this plan is doable, and I say "if", we will go to the authorities and tell them everything. Set it up proper. They will be aware and be sure that all involved are watched every moment of the day and night. Does that ease your mind a little?"

She nodded but John saw that she was still thinking hard. Her forehead was furled in deep thought.  
"Margaret whatever you are coming up with forget…"

She interrupted him by blurting out excitedly.

"I am coming back with you. Married. We'll live in the empty house before Higgins even moves in. It will enrage him more with us married and moving into the house which Higgins was to have could add to the motive to wanting you...removed. And don't say no John. I made up my mind." She stood quickly to start to get dress to avoid the anger she saw to start to register on his face.

His voice was barely controlled, "Margaret you don't know what you are saying! He may carry out his threat against you and the mill."

"Yes I am aware of that John. We both will be in danger but we have the upper hand and as you said, constant protection from the authorities. We'll be ready for him and chances are he will go after you first." She turned and looked at him, "I refuse to be far from you when you are placing yourself in such danger."

"Then I won't do it."

She started to button her blouse, "Fine. Either way, I'm still coming back. It is going to be a matter of time John. End this sooner or later. I prefer sooner but I am leaving the choice to you."

"Margaret…" he warned.

She turned to him, "I am your wife John Thornton and I will stand by my husband's side. No more hiding. I am not afraid. If, and I say "if", something does happen to either one of us, we will be there for each other as husband and wife. As it should be. So either I pack and go back to Milton on your arm to announce us married together or I go back alone to let people find out by other means. Which will it be?"

John was incensed but it was more because of the fear he felt for her than anything. He stood and grabbed his undershirt and started to put it on with fury in his motion. She turned just as he reached her side and gripped her upper arms, "Neither! You're not going back!"

Her eyes met his defiantly, "With or without you?" she asked again.

"You would disobey me!"

Her voice rose, "Yes."

For the longest moment their eyes locked in a heated seize fire and John felt his resolve crumble with her beautiful but steely determined look. She wasn't going to give in. What could he do? Unfortunately there wasn't an underground dungeon where he could lock her safely away within.

He frantically looked for words to convince her but he couldn't find them and in the end he emitted a loud groan and crushed his mouth to hers, taking all his frustrations out on her lips.

She put her hands up against his chest and pushed him back. Panting for air she repeated breathlessly, "With or without John."

"Woman, don't you know when I am conquered? With!"

Margaret knew what it took for him to give in to her. Raising herself up she kissed her husband's cheek and hand threaded through his hair, "John, don't misunderstand me, I want to obey you as a good wife should but you must allow me to be selfish this time." Her chin lifted as her lips found his and tenderly kissed him. Pulling away her eyes met his again, "I love you John Thornton and I would do anything to stay by your side even if I had to use my womanly wiles on you again."

His face immediately softened as he whispered her name under his breath and tucked some of her hair behind her ear and he leaned down and touched his forehead to hers, "Maggie, you are more than a good wife, you are my life. If anything happened to you…"

"You would go on just like I would if anything happened to you but we won't worry about that because…" She perked up a little, "Dixon is coming back with us and will guard me like a bull dog every second of the day I am sure."

John's lips lifted and nodded with that added reassurance. Remembering how Dixon was with her when she was attacked, he had no doubt she took the position as protector very seriously but he would prefer to be her protector at all hours of the day. Then it occurred to him…position.

"Margaret, you like writing very much I can see."

"What a strange thing to say at such a time but yes, I do."

"Since Higgins doesn't seem to enjoy the bookkeeping aspect of running a mill, I may need additional assistance in the office as well as a good hand to write correspondences."

Margaret saw where he was going with this and she smiled, "What are the chances a woman would even be considered for such position?"

"None but since I am in very well with the owner of both mills, it may turn in your favor. Do you wish for me to speak on your behalf?"

"Please do. It is worth a try if I can in anyway be close to…of assistance to you in your paper work."

John's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her gently to his chest and looked down into her face, "Mrs. Thornton, may I talk to you about taking on an assistant?"

"Mr. Thornton, you forget yourself. You are owner as well but hire whomever you wish with my full approval."

As his lips descended upon hers he whispered, "I will do just that."

John was more at ease with this plan but he still didn't want her to return to Milton. After their lips parted he looked down at her seriously, "Margaret, remember you said that if he wasn't captured that we leave Milton and sell the mills?"

"Yes."

"If he isn't captured by this time next month…"

"We'll do it?"

"Yes. We'll give it one month."

Margaret's eyes glistened as she nodded, "One month."


	18. Part 18 Sacrifices

**Part 18: Sacrifices**

The banners announced that Miss Margaret Hale was wed to Mr. John Thornton to the people Milton and beyond eventually reaching all the way to London. The stunned banter regarding the secretive elopement died down within days and life seem to resume back to a normal pace. So it would seem on the surface but in underneath the veil of happiness of the couple was the tension and danger of the truth.

Stephens had agreed to the murder for hire. Everything was in place.

For Margaret, she regretted the idea immensely and found herself clinging to John thinking that Stephens wouldn't dare kill him with her in his presence. She refused to be far from his side.

This suited John just fine because he didn't want her far from him as well. But he knew that Margaret was stressed beyond the limit and her health was suffering. She barely ate or slept. Nights when she did manage to fall sleep, only in his arms, was riddled with agonizing nightmares.

He fervently wished that he hadn't given in to bring her back. The enormity of the danger he had place her in slammed him like a crashing wave on a cliff wall. Not just physical danger but mentally as well. He tried to convince her to return to the cottage but she just shook her head and turned away from him in determined silence.

He tried to keep the details of the plot from her to spare her but the night before that it was planned for him to be murdered there was one detail that he could not keep from her.

He watched her sitting in her chair quietly trying to occupy her mind with reading letters. He knew he couldn't avoid this conversation any longer.

"Margaret."

She looked up at him. His forehead furrowed with deep concern. She looked so tired…exhausted really. He got up and walked to her and held out his hand and she immediately took it. Drawing her up to himself he tenderly engulfed her into his arms.

"We have to talk."

She nodded but said nothing.

"Tomorrow I go out alone. You can't accompany me. You understand why."

She did. Immediately she started to tremble and John felt her legs giving out. He quickly lifted her up to cradle her in his arms trying to sooth her with his low voice as he carried her up the stairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs he glanced down to see her looking intensely at him with glistening eyes.

"I can't leave you John alone. Please don't make me."

"You can and you will. Margaret, he won't try for me with you around. We have to give him…opportunity."

Her palm spanned his cheek, "John, I was wrong. I won't be able to go on if something happens to you."

He said nothing as he reached their bed chamber and lowered her down on the bed. Sitting on the edge he leaned over placing one arm on her other side entrapping her as his eyes captured her further, "Yes you will Margaret. I will not patronize you and say I will be left unharmed tomorrow but I will tell you this. You will go on because of our child within you. Promise me you will."

Her eyes widened, "Our child! We've only been married…"

A slight grin formed on his face, "Six weeks but when was the last time you had your cycle Maggie?"

John watched with amusement as she turned a light shade of pink at the mention of her monthly confinement again and waited as she counted in her mind. Her lips opened slightly in surprise at the realization that it had been over nine weeks.

"John, I didn't count the weeks before we were married…I just counted…"

He nodded, "A common mistake I imagine."

"I'm having your baby!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arm lifted her to press her to his chest and nuzzled her neck. But he had to warn her...

"But it could be all the stress so until it is confirmed…"

"Oh no, I am sure it isn't. I feel it now. I am with child!"

He kissed her lightly not wanting to quell the joy he was seeing in her face for the first time in quite a while.

"John when did you realize that I may be…"

"About a week ago. That is why I tried even harder to get you to return to the cottage. All this strain on you and indirectly, the child, is a big concern for me. Miscarriages are common the first time and…if it wasn't for the workers livelihoods, mother and Higgins, I would be escaping back with you before the end of the month."

"You would have left all this behind?"

"For you…us…yes."

Margaret kissed the corner of his lip and drew her mouth across his cheek up to his ear to whisper, "My husband now has a flesh and blood heart and ironically it is the one time that I wish it was still a steel drum."

"Ironic yes. It won't let me ignore others. That is why I have to go through this plan. And for our child's sake, why you must stay here. I cannot go through tomorrow knowing you…" His warm hand slowly ran over her stomach, "…and him are endangered."

She nodded and tried to put on a brave smile, "Or her. He could be a her."

"Madeline Maria Thornton. What do you think?"

"Madeline? Why?"

"So I have my Meggie and Maddie."

She smiled brilliantly, "You though on this already haven't you?" He returned her smile and nodded.

"Then if it is a boy, am I allowed to name him?"

"Would only be a fair. I am curious what you would come up with."

Her face lighted up and proudly announced, "Frances Eugene Reginald…Thornton. Yes, I like the ring to that very well. Don't you think it is a good name."

His face took on a pale hue as he struggled to hold his tongue. Margaret managed to control her rising mirth at his priceless expression, "…or we can just name him after his father."

Sudden relief crossed his face, "Woman, you were teasing me."

"Yes."

"How did you come up with such a name?"

She giggled, "Fanny. She informed me that is the name of your pending nephew."

John laughed out loud and pulled her to him, "I should have known."

"She said it was a very mature and regal title."

"Dare I ask, if it is a girl?"

"I asked her the same thing and she insisted that giving birth to a girl is not an option."

"Then I will pray for a niece for I wouldn't wish that name on any male, royalty or not."

Margaret nodded in agreement and they both were glad for the lighthearted moments from their troubles and they held each other close for the longest time. Margaret basked in his strength and warmth and prayed that he never let go of her. She was about to express her thoughts but then it suddenly came to mind how she had been the night before John returned to Milton. How she begged him not to go and how he left her before she woke.

"John."

"Yes."

"You go and do what you have to do tomorrow. I will stay here."

His hand cupped her cheek knowing how hard it was for her to be saying this to him. Her eyes rose slowly to his, "And if…if something happens…I don't want you to worry. I will be strong and…and raise our child with all the love I have inside me for you."

"My darling Maggie. You don't know how much that means to me to hear you say that."

His thumb stopped the tear that was trailing down her cheek and he kissed the other one away that was falling on the other side. Drawing her face forward he kissed her lips with all the gentleness and devotion that was in him to give and hugged her to himself.

It was then that Margaret wasn't able to be strong anymore and she reluctantly began to cry softly into his shirt. John just held her close. Within minutes of her stopping he felt her body relax and shortly after go limp. He gently laid her down and pulled an afghan over her not wanting to disturb her with pulling the bed covers down.

Bending down he kissed her cheek and whispered his love for her. Getting up he left the room shutting the door quietly behind him. Looking up he jolted in surprise.

"Mother!"

In the hall way, standing in the middle was his mother. Her face was pale.

"John, I came in just as ye were carrying her upstairs. I followed and was concern something was wrong." Her eyes pleaded with him, "I didn't mean to listen in but I couldn't help it…"

"What did you hear?"

"Everything. John, please leave here with her. Go."

"What? You want me to leave?"

Hannah stepped forward and grabbed his arm in desperation, "Yes. Make a new life for yourself and your family. Don't risk yourself. Just go!"

For the first time in months, he did not doubt his mother's sincerity as a rush of tears came spilling from her eyes. "Mother I…"

"John listen, she is alone in this world without you. She needs you. You know her. She wouldn't go to her brother and trouble his family. And Fanny is out of the question. As for me…" She hung her head with shame, "I have opened my heart to her and know how wrong I was but like you, feel I don't deserve her. So go…please."

From the moment they returned to Milton as man and wife they both were pleasantly surprised how much Hannah's demeanor had dramatically changed towards her new daughter-in-law.

And Margaret, still not sure if her mother-in-law was being sincere, gave her the benefit of the doubt and opened her arms wide for her. It wasn't long for Hannah to realize why her son loved her so much. She vowed that she would not interfere in their lives again.

Until now. She had to convince them to leave.

"Mother I can't. There are workers and their lively hoods in danger. If it was just Margaret and I, yes, but now…"

"John please I beg of you."

John took her upper arms and gently kissed her forehead and stood back to look at her, "No mother, I'll not change my mind but I am proud of you. I haven't felt that in a long time."

"What if something happens to you?"

"Mother you know the value of your daughter-in-law now?" Hannah nodded. "Then for me, be the best mother-in-law to her and our child. That would be my last request if I was not to come back tomorrow. Keep them safe and love them as I would. Promise me."

"With all my heart."

John pulled his mother to him and hugged her tightly and whispered, "I love you." He then broke his embrace and walked away.

Hannah heart swelled and stood for the longest time with tears streaming down her face. She knew that she could have never had John's love again if it wasn't for his wife's unconditional forgiveness.

Hannah entered the room where her daughter-in-law laid sleeping. Moving quietly to the bed's edge she looked down at the sleeping woman who was carrying John's child; her grandchild. Touching her cheek she felt a surge of love for her and then a wave of shame for how she was before…

She didn't deserve to be a part of their lives after what she did and how she treated Margaret. She would never be able to…

Lightening struck and jolted Hannah out of her thoughts as she remembered the words of John the day he left Milton. _She would sacrifice her happiness for me. What would you sacrifice?_

She lifted her chin high and took in a deep breath and released it with determination.

She then realized just what she needed to do to deserve them both.


	19. Part 19 Night Moves

**Part 19: Night Moves**

Where was that woman going so late? Dixon watched as Mrs. Thornton pulled up the hood on her cloak and disappeared into the shadows like a thief in the night.

She knew it!

It was all a ruse pretending to be all remorseful and humbled for her past doings. She didn't fool her! Grabbing her own cloak, Dixon donned it and slipped out into the night to follow the woman. She was certain that she was up to no good. She'll catch her in the act this time. She would!

* * *

John was shaken out from his sleep quickly to Higgin's standing over him.

"Higgins!"

"Sir shhhh don't wake the…"

Margaret instantly awoke with wide eyes blinking, "Nicholas, the children! What is wrong?"

"The children are fine Miss Margaret, I didn't want to wake you. It is your husband I need to speak to right away. I knew no other way to…"

"What is it Higgins. What has happened?"

"Sir can we talk alone?"

"Yes, wait for me downstairs."

Higgins nodded and left quickly as John quickly got out of bed and hurried to dress. Glancing over to Margaret he could tell she was deeply concern.

"John, the mills, do you think…"

"We would have smelled smoke here but maybe Hampers…" Glancing out of the window in the direction of Hampers, John sighed with relief, "No, I don't see any smoke out that way."

"What could it be? Something is terribly wrong."

Dressed, John saw that she wanted to come with him but his eyes told her to stay as he gave her a reassuring kiss on her cheek, "I'll be right back."

She nodded reluctantly as he left the room.

* * *

"Dead!"

"We believe so sir, but that isn't all. Your mother done it."

"What!"

"Sorry there was no easy way to tell you. She is at my house with Dixon. She found Stephens at the pub and waited til he left. They struggled and according to Dixon, she managed to stab him good."

John was incredulous, "Dixon? What does she have to do with this? Where is…"

"At my house. Dixon followed her thinking her up to no good. Sir, brace yourself, but Stephens fought back and your mother received some serious blows."

"Oh dear God! Higgins has a doctor…"

"Your mother refused saying…"

"Go and get him now! I'll go to her."

Higgins rushed to do John's bidding as John took the stairs two at a time to the bed chamber and was grateful to find Margaret sitting on the edge of the bed already dressed.

Seeing the distress in her husband's face she stood quickly as he grabbed her hand, "Margaret, we must go to Higgins. My mother is hurt."

With barely restrained calm she asked, "Hurt? John what happened."

John's voice cracked as he quickly wrapped her cloak around her, "She went out tonight to…she may have killed Stephens."

"No…that can't be true…John?"

John didn't answer as he grabbed her shawl and wrapped it quickly around her shoulders and grabbed her hand.

Out in the square there were no carriages to be found and John swore out loud. Margaret sensing his frustration started to pull him in the direction of Princeton Street at a hurried pace, "We don't need a carriage."

John was grateful for once to have his wife take the lead. His mind was numb at that point with disbelief as he mumbled, "It's my fault. She begged me tonight to leave with you. To disappear rather than…" His emotions wouldn't let him continue.

Margaret stopped him and turned him around to meet her gaze, "John stop and listen to me. Your mother has a mind of her own. If she has done something rash it must have been for love. Hold on to that and calm yourself for her. She'll need your strength not guilt."

John pulled her to him and embraced her tightly. She was right. Pulling her back he looked deeply into his wife's eyes, "I loved you."

"Yes. Now take a deep breath and let us go."

John did as his wife instructed but only this time, he took the lead.

* * *

Dixon was never so relieved to see Higgins burst into the door with the doctor trailing right behind. Getting up from the chair she moved aside to let the doctor take her place by the bedside.

Higgins turned to Dixon, "The master…he isn't here yet?"

"No."

"He should have been here by now." Concern crossed over on Higgins. By carriage or by foot, Thornton should have arrived long before him.

"Dixon, you stay here with the doctor. I am going back to find the master."

Dixon nodded and watched as Higgins departed.

Crossing her arms before her she turned to the woman in the bed and the doctor that was administrating to her. She was in bad shape. It was discovered upon arrival at the house that she, in some way, was stabbed in her lower abdomen. Her heavy cloak probably preventing the blade from going in deep but she had been bleeding profusely.

The children were herded next door under the guise that Higgins was intoxicated and had been in a brawl. Dixon along with Mary, who now was with the children, managed to get the bleeding slowed but not stopped.

The doctor turned to her, "This is a stab wound, how did…"

"I'll leave all the explaining to my master if you don't mind. He'll be here shortly."

The doctor saw that the mystery of what happened to Mrs. Thornton was still to remain just that and he asked Dixon to boil some water.

Grateful for something to do she turned to the small kitchen area while reliving in her mind what she saw that night.

Mrs. Thornton was so determined and had no fear as Dixon watched in stunned disbelief at the purpose of her nightly venture. Dixon saw the glint of the knife as it was raised and plunged into the back of the man that had exited the pub. He was drunk and unsteady but it didn't prevent him from turning in a rage at his attacker.

The man held nothing back as he struck out at the woman and tossed her about like a rag doll. She kept coming back at him only now she frantically jabbing the blade up and down hoping it would hit something vital.

As she rushed forward to help Mrs. Thornton, Stephens slump to the ground motionless. Quickly at Mrs. Thornton's side she led her away to the nearest place she could think of. Higgins place.

The woman had gone mad! And why did she want to kill that man? And as she half carried and half dragged the woman, she struggled to speak telling her to tell her son and daughter-in-law that she wanted this and to not blame themselves for what she did. It had to be done and she gladly sacrifice her life for theirs…and her grandchild.

Then it occurred to Dixon…perhaps the man was the one who attacked her mistress. If that be the case, Dixon realized that she had been very wrong about Mrs. Thornton. Very wrong.

* * *

The shortcut through the cemetery proved to be labor intensive with the pace that John was taking as well as the steep hills. John didn't realize how fast he was going until he heard Margaret's affected breathing and immediately he stopped to allow her to catch her breath, "Margaret, I'm sorry…"

"I'm fine John. I am just as eager to reach your mother's side as you."

He touched her cheek and went to continue down the deserted path at a much slower pace.

Margaret screamed and was suddenly pulled back and out of his grasp. John turned sharply…

Stephens! He was alive!

Covered in blood and obviously weakened he still had the strength to come up from behind them and grabbed her from him. Now he held her forcefully to him with her back against his chest and a knife once again to her throat. His voice was rigid and boding evil as he stared down his nemesis, "Ya knew all along it was me didn't you Thornton. It was all a set up, Higgins and…"

John's eyes took on a dangerous glint as his hands tightened into iron fists. "You harm her Stephens, I'll kill ya myself and no one would blame me for it." He growled threateningly that left no doubt that he was dead serious.

"I'm done for one way or another, so I want to see your face as I slit the throat of the one you care for the most. You ruined my life, I'm going to ruin yours." He sneered. "I'll go to my grave gladly knowing that!"

Margaret's face was pure white and fearing the worst she mouthed "I love you."

Maggie! His life.

John wouldn't let panic to set in. He needed to stay calm and bargain her away from him, "You don't want her Stephens. She defended you and cared about what happen to you. It is me you want." John caught Margaret's wide eyes pleading no but he continued, "Let me trade places with her. Get your revenge on me and what my mother did to you. Not her."

Stephens's eyes narrowed as John continued, "Why do you think she tried to kill you tonight? I am her only son. You were right. It was a set up. She knew I would be in danger today and she couldn't stand to risk me. It would destroy her if anything happened to me."

For a moment it looked like Stephen's wasn't going to do the trade and John was preparing himself to attack before the blade was moved across Margaret's throat. Then Stephens spoke, "On your knees Thornton!"

Hopeful, John immediately complied raising his hands and entwining his fingers behind his head.

"John…no…please…" Margaret whispered shakily.

"Margaret, remember what we said earlier."

Margaret remembered. If anything was to happen to him she would continue on. She stifled a sob as tears started to spill quickly from her eyes.

John could see that Margaret was trembling violently. John's eyes looked upward and captured hers urging her to find her courage and hoping that she could read in them of his love for her and their unborn child.

Stephens moved forward with knife still pressed closely to her neck, "One move Thornton and I will kill her just as quickly as I killed Leonards."

Margaret gasped at the disclosure but John stayed passive.

"Yes, I killed him. I loved her at the time because of what she did for me. But now that you had her Thornton, she is just as soiled as the ground I stand on. You think that I will let her live to only lay with another? No, I will kill her and then you. You'll see her…"

"No!" Margaret reached up instinctively and pushed his arm forward taking the blade of the knife with it for a split second from her neck. John found his opening and lunged forward and plowed into Margaret's lower body and pulled her down to the ground.

As she landed he rose and rammed his body into the stunned man and they both flew backward in combat. As the two men struggled John managed to shout out to Margaret who was rising from the ground.

"Run Margaret!"

"John…"

"Dammit Margaret…run!"

Margaret was torn for a second until the remembrance of the baby she carried flashed in her mind and she picked up her skirts and took off to find help.

* * *

"Nicholas!"

"Miss…" Higgins grabbed the upper arms of the woman that he saw racing towards him to stop her in her tracks.

"John…" She panted, "…needs help…please…"

That was all Higgins needed to hear and he rushed ahead in the direction from which she had come from. It was within minutes when he came upon the two men.

Rage and health gave Thornton the obvious advantage as his fists hammered the weaker man that was on the ground. Then Higgins saw the glint of the blade and shouted out a warning. But he was too late.

Stephens plunged it forward and finding it's target causing John to stagger two steps back in shocked surprise at the sharp pain he suddenly felt.

"John! No!"

Higgins was upon Stephens and kicked the knife out of his hand just as the man went unconscious.

John slowly turned his head toward to see Margaret rushing to his side. Her beautiful face was contorted in agony. Her nightmare was coming true. He felt himself falling with only one thought in his mind.

Please God. Let me die in her arms.


	20. Part 20 Saying GoodBye

**Part 20 Saying Good-Bye**

Margaret stood at the freshly covered gravesite. She was unable to cry tears anymore. The pain and stress had been so unbearable in the past days that numbness had set in. Her mother, Bessie…her father…now…

Higgins stepped up behind her and put his hand on her shoulders, "Come on Miss Margaret. The mourners have all gone and you shouldn't be here alone."

"I…wanted to say good-bye for the both of us. Nicholas…how can I…I…" she stammered out weakly unable to finish her thought.

Higgins squeezed her shoulder gently, "You will find a way. Come on let me take you back to the house. He'll be awake soon and want to see your bonnie face first thing."

She offered him a small smile, "I guess seeing Dixon would not improve his health."

Higgins chuckled, "Oh, I don't know about that. If I woke to see Dixon as my nurse maid, it might frighten me back into health rather quickly. Now, you as the nurse, I am sure he will want to stay in bed for weeks under your care."

Margaret appreciated Higgins humor for it was true; Dixon's bedside manner was rather firm and domineering.

Right before Hannah's funeral, the doctor had declared John out of danger. For four days he feverously teetered on the brink of death but he fought. She kept praying and pleading softly in his ear to live. Live for her and their child. Live for those who depended upon him. Just live.

She fought as well. All tried to coax her away from his bedside to rest. She refused to the point of shouting for them to leave her alone. Something she never did. She would not leave his side except for that one time. When Hannah had asked for her.

Shortly after speaking to her, Hannah closed her eyes and didn't wake again. It was so similar to when her mother died. Gracefully and peacefully. Only difference was, her son was not by her side like Fredrick was by their mother's side.

Returning to her husband's bedside she cried tears into his night shirt. She was heartbroken that he wasn't able to say good-bye. Still believing the worse, she cried even more tears praying that she wouldn't have to say good-bye to him as well.

In the early morning of the day that his mother was to be buried, she woke suddenly to find him so motionless that she thought he died while she slept. Her heart stilled for the longest seconds as she put her hand on his and felt it warm.

It was then that she touched his brow and found it cool. The fever had broken, and deep sense of relief entered the room. And when she whispered his name, joy leaped into her heart as she watched as his head move towards her voice and eyes opened and focused on hers.

"Maggie." It wasn't a question. It was an endearment.

A rush of emotions flooded her as she sobbed out his name again and buried her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around his head allowing the fingers of one hand to thread through his black hair. His hand reached up and laid itself on top of her head, "My Maggie. I'll told ya; I'll not leave you."

Lifting her head she kissed her husband's heavily whiskered cheek whispering her love for him. Weakly he tried to reassure her with an offhand comment.

"I need a shave."

Margaret gave him a light smile as her hand ran lightly over his rough jaw, "Yes, you do but I believe I would gladly put up with growth like Rip Van Winkle to have you back to me." At that she ran her lips up his jaw line and lightly kissing the corner of his mouth.

John let out a deep sigh with Margaret's soft touch and he immediately drifted back into a healing sleep without knowing that his mother was to be buried that day. Margaret agonized over that fact. Should she have told him?

Walking back with Higgins, her mind was struggling with how and when she should tell him about his mother. It weighed so heavily on her. She knew John. He would lay all the blame on himself for her death even thought her dying wish was for him not too. And there was no doubt that he would find those regrets as everyone did with a tragic loss.

"Nicholas…should I tell him right after he wakes? Perhaps I should wait…"

"It won't ease the pain by waiting." He patted her hand, "It will be a blow but coming from you it will be easier."

"But I am concern it may affect him getting well."

"Let me put it to you in another way. If you don't tell him right away, most likely his sister will."

Margaret suddenly thought of Fanny telling him that their mother had died sent a chill to course through her small frame.

Margaret was not surprised when Fanny confronted her when she and Dixon came to her outside the church. Margaret let Fanny's angry words place blame on her for Hannah's death believing that it was grief that fueled her anger.

Dixon didn't believe that for one moment but she managed to hold her tongue with her mistress's hand squeezing her arm reminding her to restrain herself from saying a word.

But then Fanny started to lash out at her dead mother saying how she dare leave her behind to give birth and care for a baby all alone. Margaret had to admit, when Fanny started to call her dead mother selfish for dying…well, she was very glad John wasn't present.

But Dixon was.

Dixon, of all people became Hannah's fierce protector and told Fanny what her mother said to her that night as she took her battered mother to Higgins. That she gladly sacrifice herself for her master and mistress and the grandchild she was carrying. How she said that they must not blame themselves for her actions. Dixon then stared the infuriating woman down by telling her that her mother did not once mention regret in leaving her selfish and self absorbed daughter.

Fanny's face paled and she went silent with mouth agape.

Margaret thought that was enough and gently pulled Dixon back and laid a hand on Fanny's arm telling her that if she allowed, she would be here for her when the time came for the baby's birth or any other time she needed her.

Fanny looked dumbfounded at her sister-in-law. She had just got done blaming her for her mother's death and lashed out horribly at her and still she was showing compassion and concern towards her. She was the most…most…

Fanny then let out a loud sob and crumbled in Margaret's arms. Margaret soothed her for a long while. Dixon then began to regret her actions and stood off to the side with head bowed.

The sobbing abated Margaret gave her a light smile and took the handkerchief she was clutching out of her hand and dabbed her tears. No more words needed to be said. Self-seeking as Fanny was, she had loved her mother dearly.

But even with that realization, Fanny telling John…her unconscious lack of tact and delicacy, well, she wouldn't let it happen and the need to return to John's bedside became more hurried.

* * *

John forced his eyes open with the sound of her sweet voice directing him out of the fog. She was safe. Their baby was safe. His mother…

His mother! His eyes went wide as he turned his head sharply and brought Margaret quickly into focus, "Mother?"

Her eyes softened and went sad and immediately told him that where his mother was concern something was not well.

"Was she seriously hurt? She'll recover?"

Margaret laid a hand on his chest and rested her head on his shoulder and spoke softly, "John…I…she…"

John moved his hand to cup her face and he slowly lifted it up so he could look into her eyes. They were moist with unshed tears. Then he knew and spoke lightly, "She is gone."

Margaret laid her head back on his shoulder just as the tears started to spill.

His voice was steady and low, "Tell me what happened."

"She must have fallen on the knife in some way as they struggled. She kept on telling Dixon that she was just hit in the stomach and that she would be alright. But…she knew John…I think she knew that she wouldn't."

John remained silent as she continued, "By the time they reached Nicholas' she had already lost so much blood. She kept on repeating to Dixon to tell us not to blame ourselves and that this is what she wanted." Raising her head she looked into her husband's eyes, "John, she thought she had killed that man. She probably thought she was going to prison for the rest of her life and she didn't want that to be a burden to us." Margaret buried her face in his neck, "She…I think she…"

"Killed herself." He knew that was exactly what she accomplished.

The acceptance in his voice as he realized that history had repeated itself. It was pain that he experience and had endured it in secret all those years before. For his wife and unborn child's sake, he would endure it in private again. He just needed to know one thing. It was one thing that would bring him comfort in knowing.

"Were you with her…at the end?"

She raised her head and looked into his eyes, "Yes. She insisted that she be moved here to her old room. Nicholas came for me the next afternoon saying she wanted to speak to me."

Margaret felt him let out air of relief with that knowledge and she felt a gladness for Nicholas for coaxing her away from the John's bedside.

At the time her mind wasn't processing that her mother-in-law was near death. It was the stark fear that the moment she stepped away from John he would die. Then Nicholas bent down and whispered in her ear one name.

Bessie.

That triggered the memory that immediately had Margaret leaving her husband's side and rushing to her mother-in-law's.

Higgins, Mary and she were standing at Bessie's freshly covered grave when Mary, who said so few words, grabbed her hand to grab her attention. Margaret looked over at Bessie's sister as she spoke, "You were more like her sister to her. She loved you."

Looking from Mary to Higgins, he nodded and said soberly, "You should have been by her side when she passed. There is a peaceful calm about you and even though she went in her sleep, I would have wanted you near to her."

Not being there for Bessie and her family became her regret. It was the same regret she had when her father died. Although she knew that in both instances it was not any fault of hers. She just regretted.

She wouldn't have that regret again. So she went to Hannah.

John eyes softened as he explained, "With you by her side in a way I was there." His warm hand moved to the nape of her neck, "You are a representation of me in every way in body and in spirit. I said my good-byes through you and I am satisfied."

Margaret thought of how she lingered at the gravesite for him and found truth in his words. It was the same for her as well. Where ever he was, a part of her was with him. Fredrick, at that time, didn't have that extension of himself so she was glad he turned up as he did before their mother's death.

Moving his hand to her cheek, "What happened in those final moments?"

"She was conscious when I came to her and she took my hand into hers. Even then she had strength in her weakness." John urged her to continue by gently running his thumb over her chin and lips.

"John, she didn't know you were seriously hurt. Higgins and the doctor thought it best. She was told that the man didn't die but found us on the road on our way to Nicholas'. You both fought and you were knocked unconscious. That is why you could not be by her side." Margaret turned her head slightly with an expression of guilt, "I had to lie to her and say that you were going to be all right but I don't know if she believed me."

He gave her a little upturn of his lip, "She did. She can't read you like I can and she always believed Fanny's tall tales."

"Then I am glad for a second time that I told a falsehood."

"What of Stephens?"

"Alive and in the prison's infirmary. He confessed to killing that man. Hannah was informed of this and I think her mind was put to ease that she wasn't a murderess and that she actually helped put a real murderer in custody."

"She knew she was dying then?"

"I believe she did but you wouldn't have known it. When she took my hand she sharply told me that she left me in charge."

"In charge of what?"

"Of loving you for her and..." Margaret ran her hand along his jaw, "…not let you go back to becoming like the machinery your workers operate."

John took a deep intake of breath, "She said that?"

Margaret nodded.

"She knew then. She knew all along."

"No she didn't. Not until that day you left Milton to search for me. She realized painfully eventually the life you were living would have destroyed you and the hold she had on you would have ended up strangling you to death. She said that…that…if it hadn't been…"

"For you. You saved me didn't you my sweet Maggie?"

She shook her head and gave him a brilliant smile, "Certainly not. She said that you freeing all that capacity to love and be loved by someone other than herself saved you. I had nothing to do with that train stopping when it did. And I might add, you had nothing to do with yours stopping."

"A higher power match us then."

"In every way."

John nodded as he remembered vividly that miraculous day and had to agree with her. Where would he be today? His mother may have been right. He would have probably been utterly destroyed in body, mind and spirit.

"Her last words spoke of the love she had for us and that she wasn't afraid. I kissed her once for you, myself and once for her grandchild. I told her we would all see her again and she closed her eyes and let out one last deep breath. She was content John."

John turned his head away from Margaret and raised his arm to cover his closed eyes not wanting the emotions he was beginning to feel at her loss to spill but Margaret pulled his arm away suddenly and he opened them to find her sweet determined face before him.

As if she was reading his mind she piped in, "Don't John Thornton. I won't allow you to grieve for your mother alone. I will make you talk about her, remember and…and mourn her. You have any regrets we will share them and work through them together. Your days of hiding within yourself are done. We will heal together. Do I make myself clear?"

John's eyes started to moisten as he simply answered her by nodding dumbly. What did he do to deserve such love from this miraculous woman?

Getting no argument from him was rewarded with her dropping a light kiss on his mouth from which he eagerly savored and returned. Soon his hand moved to the back of her head so he could deepen their intimacy but it hit him all at once when his weakened condition conquered his need of her. He dropped his head back onto the pillow in frustration at being so drained physically so quickly.

"You are tired…you rest now and I will get you some soup."

"I'm don't want soup…" He was hungry for a steak but Margaret's raised brows and look told him that he didn't have a choice in the matter. An irritated grimace appeared, "…but I guess I could take some…soup."

She moved his hair back from his forehead and bent and kissed the bared spot tenderly.

John gave her a forced frown, "Now who is treating one like a child."

Margaret drew away slightly to lock her large luminous eyes on his as she gave him the most whimsical upturn of her lip. Bending closely she whispered one word in his ear.

"Practice."

As his sharp azure eyes followed her out of the room John couldn't help the large boy-like grin that crossed his face.

* * *

**Dear Readers, **

**Ha...scared you in the beginning didn't I? Now come on...killing off John would have been so wrong for so many reasons and I am not that cruel.**

**You think that this is the end? Not quite. One more part left and I am hoping you will get that same feeling you did when you saw the last scene of the TV production...deep sighs and spilling tears. Well, at least I did and I wrote the blasted thing *winks*. So stay tuned...**

**Faithfully MB**


	21. Part 21 Always

**Part 21 Always…**

Coming out of a deep sleep, John knew instantly she wasn't by his side and his eyelids opened slowly knowing the reason why.

His eyes focused and found her in the dimmed light just as the first rays of dawn were appearing. She was sitting in the rocker next to the bed, tenderly nursing their daughter.

John thought he never witnessed a more beautiful picture in his life. He watched every loving expression that crossed Margaret's face as Hannah Maria took hungrily of her breast.

As the baby nursed, her young mother played with her tiny hand and fingers and brought it up to her lips whispering a soothing lullaby of endearments. The window let in just enough of the waking light to give one side of her face and long loose tresses a warm soft glow. She was so beautiful and his heart couldn't stop the deep sigh of love and contentment from escaping alerting her that he was no longer asleep.

She slowly looked up at him and their eyes met and her lip curled up gracefully as her eyes lowered to the child's face, "Papa's awake."

The baby, responding to her mother's new tone, detached herself and little arms went flaying in excitement causing Margaret to laugh softly as she looked back at John, "I think she is done. Do you want her?"

Propping himself up against the head board and pillows he grinned back at her, "Everyday just like her mother."

His simple answer made his wife's smile come alive and she drew up her nightgown and padded over to his side of the bed and gently placed their daughter into his waiting arms.

John took the opportunity to bid his wife a good morning and their lips touched briefly as she drew herself up and went over to the bassinette to tidy the contents commenting that Hannah will soon need the larger crib.

John gave an exaggerated frown as Hannah's tiny hand played with her father's lower lip. His voice was adoring as he addressed his daughter with mock sternness, "Listen my girl, no growing up to quickly. I won't have it ye hear."

"John, it is no use…" Margaret turned to him with a glint in her eyes, "…trying to be a domineering master to our daughter isn't going to work."

"Unfortunately, I know this." He took the opportunity to kiss his daughter's forehead, "She will most likely be just like you." After a pause he looked up at his wife and captured her eyes and added, "Thankfully."

"With her dark hair and those blue eyes John, I couldn't say she is just like me."

"Appearances excluded. You are coming back to bed?"

Margaret moved to the other side of the bed and hitching up her gown she climbed on and moved over close to her husband to watch as he playfully mouthed Hannah's tiny fingers. They both laughed at her many expressions of wonderment, surprise and baby smiles.

John looked down at his daughter and then to the face of his Maggie and suddenly felt a surge of love that it threatened to overwhelm him. He was barely able to choke out a whispered, "Maggie."

Concern crossed Margaret's face at his tone, "What is it?"

"I don't want to remember my life before you…" Looking down at Hannah, "…and her."

Margaret's eyes went soft and she raised a hand to draw his cheek towards her to get his complete attention.

"I don't think you would have loved me as much as you do now if you forgotten the path taken to get here. No John, I want you to remember so you never allow yourself to go back."

John thought for a moment and had to agree with her statement. The remembrances of what his life lacked before had been filled by what he had with her.

"My lovely dearest Margaret. You are right again. The story of my life may have started at birth but I didn't begin living it until the chapter when you appeared in the words."

She smiled, "I did make a rather sudden appearance."

He leaned slightly forward and confirmed, "Yes you did. I was never the same after that moment."

"I'm glad of it even with me believing at first you were the villainous character."

"And you the feisty heroine."

She laughed sweetly, "As much as I like being called feisty heroine, I think blind mouse is more appropriate word but…" Looking at the now slumbering child in John's arms, "…I think the story turned out rather well. Don't you think?"

John caught her meaning it produced a large grin as he leaned in to answer her question by finding her mouth and taking it deeply.

Pulling away he regarded her with desirous indigo blue eyes, "The story continues Mrs. Thornton and if I wasn't holding our sleeping child right now…what would I be doing?"

"I can't imagine Mr. Thornton." Her blushing cheeks told him otherwise.

He emitted a low chuckle, "Can't you?"

Then he moved to kissed her again only more tenderly. Her hand went up and touched where their lips were fused causing John to move his mouth over slightly to kiss her palm and then move down to her neck.

After a minute of nuzzling she spoke, "John."

"Mmmm…"

"You know what part of the week this is."

"The end." He murmured against her skin.

Margaret moved away and slipped off the bed causing John to emit a disappointed groan. Padding around the bed she bent over to take the slumbering baby from his arms and whispered to him, "Yes and…end of the month as well." She glanced over at him as she reached the bassinette, "And it is looking to be a very warm and beautiful day again."

He looked at her strangely, "Yes…" Then it dawned on him, "Do you want help to plant your garden…"

Lowering the baby into the bassinette she rose and turned towards him with hands to her waist, "No think again."

"Higgin's engagement dinner?"

She shook her head, "No, that is next week. John Thornton, if you don't remember this, I just might become angry with you."

He frowned. What did she mean?

"Well, it's not our anniversary. I'll never forget that day. Maggie…unfortunately you may have to become angry with me. Come here; let me start my begging for forgiveness now."

He watched as she struggled to stay serious but the little upward curve of her lip gave her away but she kept playing the part.

She let an over exaggerated sign escaped her as she went around and started to make up her side of the bed. With down-casted eyes she mumbled with mock disgust, "If you don't remember our agreement, then I will just go alone. You can stay with Hannah and Dixon. I'll have Mary pack the basket for myself…"

Margaret found her arm being grabbed and she being gently pulled across the length of the bed and into his tight embrace. She wasn't able to even let out a squeak before John had her on her back and he pinning her motionless with him placing his weight on top of her.

"The picnic! How could I have forgotten! Maggie…" His tone was very apologetic.

"But you did and I am thoroughly affronted husband. It has been months since we were able to go with me heavy with child and the weather…"

"I haven't breach the agreement just yet. I am still willing to keep to it."

"I wish to make an adjustment or I will insist on voiding the entire…um…"

"Contract."

"Yes, contract."

"Nothing was signed. There is nothing to void."

"But we did shake hands…and…sealed it in another manner…isn't that binding?"

John let amusement show on his face as he remembered them sealing the agreement with an impassioned kiss. He nodded, "Yes, I would say that qualifies as a valid contract. So what is this adjustment?"

"That…well John, could we could try to make it two weekends out of the month? I mean with autumn and winter, it really doesn't seem…"

"Agreed."

Margaret found herself thoroughly kissed with firm and serious lips of a business man. Lifting his head he peered into her enlarge luminous eyes, "You'll not catch me again forgetting Mrs. Thornton. This I guarantee."

"I'm glad of it Mr. Thornton."

He went in to kiss her again but found her hand stopping him and to his shock, her pushing his weight off of her.

"No you don't. Not now husband. Later."

"But…I…"

Margaret loved his look of a boy who just had his new puppy taken away.

She took his face into her hands, "Husband, save your strength. I have another purpose for our little outing today."

His eyes questioned as he asked what that purpose was.

She leaned in close to his ear and whispered into it and his eyes grew wide and then one of his full brilliant smiles appeared.

"So soon Maggie?"

"I'm willing if you are able."

"Able!"

She laughed heartily and then suddenly covered her mouth to muffle herself remembering the sleeping baby nearby.

He drew her into his arms and cradled her in his arms as he looked down into her beaming face, "If it is a boy, you'll allow me to name him?"

Margaret giggled, "Frances Eugene Reginald is still available."

John shook his head remembering the name that was to be his nephew's. But provenience gave Fanny a girl and she fared no better.

"But thankfully, Francine Estelle Regina isn't. What if it is a girl?"

"Then Madeline will have to do. I liked that name."

"Or we will just have to name her after her beautiful mother."

Margaret bowed her head, "No, Madeline will do just fine."

John lifted her chin, "You don't like your name?"

She shook her head, "It is that I don't like it…" Lifting her eyes to his, "…but I like Maggie better."

He lightly kissed her mouth, "Well, that name is exclusively reserved for you."

"I'm glad of it."

The conversation stopped as the couple, holding each other closely, languished together on the soft bed; Margaret's thoughts were on the much anticipated afternoon excursion. John's thoughts were suddenly alert to the fact that the afternoon picnic would be the perfect time to tell her the surprise he had for her.

Over the course of the past few months he had been in correspondence with Fredrick making plans for a late summer visit to Spain. Hannah would be old enough for travel, and Mary could come with them while Dixon stayed back at the cottage.

With the lucrative sale of Hampers and the considerable downgrade in work, Higgins would be able to handle Marlborough Mills without his partner for a couple months. Higgins, being established in the grand house nicely enough and soon, a new wife to care for the children and come home too, John knew that it would be an ideal time to add traveling abroad to his growing list of firsts.

It would be a first for Margaret as well. Their first trip abroad was to be to Argentina but...

When news of Mr. Bell's decline of health came in November, Margaret was in no condition to travel to Argentina. John knew she wanted to be there for him but in the end, he died peacefully in his sleep shortly after. His last letter to her was one of acceptance and "glad to be exiting this life on his own terms".

"John?"

Her voice was barely a whisper. He knew she wanted something, "Hmm."

"I was…well…Fredrick. I thought that perhaps this year…"

John wasn't going to allow her spoil his surprise during the picnic, "Not now Margaret."

"But John…"

"No argument. I'm not sure Higgins can handle the mill by himself yet and…"

"You won't even discuss it then."

"Perhaps later."

"You are being very unreasonable to deny us even discussing it."

He could tell she was very disappointed and agitated, "Am I? Seems to me Maggie, you are the one who just moments before being unreasonable in denying her husband in our bed."

Margaret's face flamed, "Oh I…well…that isn't…"

John's laughter rang out as he grabbed her around the waist and positioned her on her back and him pinning her down with his weight once again, "I'll tell you what Mrs. Thornton, let us compromise…" He started to kiss her face, "…you don't deny me now and in return I will agree to discuss Spain at our outing."

Margaret allowed his lips to inch downwards and even though she didn't have much hope that the discussion of a possible trip abroad was going to turn out in her favor she let out a huge sigh, "Very well." He let out a small sound of satisfaction where she then replied with a dejected but resolved tone, "Always a tradesman first."

Looking up from nuzzling her neck he grinned at her with his eyes the deepest of blues with all seriousness, "No…" Lowing his lips just a breath away from her, "Tradesman is third. Father is second but my darling Maggie, I will always be yours first."

At that, he claimed his wife's lips and began to prove it her.


End file.
